Love or Frienship
by Lyra14260
Summary: Michiru and Haruka are 17 year old and arrive in a new school without knowing each other. Michiru is very shy and Haruka's parents don't accept her homosexuality, but she's still such a flirt. They don't get along well together so will they reach love?
1. Avoiding reality

Love and Friendship

Chapter 1

Avoiding reality

Michiru Kaioh was a 17 year old girl. She was a bright student and a gifted artist; and probably one of the most beautiful young girls of her school. She was thin and gracious, her hair was blue as the turquoise and curled in a sea wave-shape. But weirdly, her talents and her beauty never made her popular. She was very alone… probably because she lived in her own world, as if she was living in a deep ocean, a place where you can't hear anything from the upper world. Indeed Michiru didn't live in the reality. She had passed the ten past years in Italy, in a private school especially for girls. But her parents, from a wealthy Japanese family had recently decided to make her come back, and she was about to enter a private high school in Tokyo.

Haruka Tenoh was 17 year old. She was tall and blonde but not really the feminine kind. She dressed as a man as often as she could and enjoyed men hobbies… especially girls. She didn't like school but was a bright student. What she liked was sport. She was very athletic and her preferred activity was racing, and she was unbeatable. But one day she came back home with a girl and announced her parents that she was homosexual. Her parents decided it was too much, so they sent her in a strict private school where she would have to wear a feminine uniform and do girl's activities. Haruka was not happy with it, but she also thought her parents were stupid… knowing their daughter was a lesbian, they had chose a exclusively girl school… that was not intelligent.

Michiru was nervous, she hated changing school. She had passed the ten last years in the same place, she had been surrounded ten years by the same people in Italy. She had no real friend, but she had acquaintances, here she was new, she knew no one. But she hoped she would meet someone, that she would have friends here. She didn't really know why her parents had made her come back, it was stupid. First she had thought it was because they were missing her, and she had been touched, but they had sent her in this school where she was to stay the whole year except holidays. It made no sense.

When she arrived at the school on the first Monday of September, she could feel the glares on her, but not as much as she had expected, because on this school's first day she was not the only new student. But when she arrived in class it was obvious. The others already knew each other. A girl joined her in the class, she had noticed she was alone. The teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Hi! I guess you are a new student. I'm Lily, nice to meet you."

"I… I'm Michiru."

"So how did you end here?"

"I… I studied in Italy… but my parents made be come back home and they put me here."

"Italy… the country of Art… I always dreamt to go."

"That's why they sent me there in the first place… I mean Art. I love Arts, so I studied in an Italian art school."

"Wow… You paint? You draw? Maybe you play music…"

"I love drawing and painting, and I play violin… and you? What… what do you like to do?

"Me? I'm a swimmer. I'm in the school's team."

"So you like sport. I love to swim too. I was thinking of subscribe in a club or something."

"Come with me after the class this afternoon, I'll introduce you to the coach."

"Well… I guess I won't have time… I must practice violin tonight."

"As you wish. We'll see that later."

The teacher finally entered the room. Everyone went to its place and fell silent.

"So a new year begins, I'm glad to have you all in my class. So let's introduce our new students, Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh. Please get up and come to present yourself to your new classmates."

Haruka was not at ease. She was forced to wear an awful skirt. She was feeling girlish and she hated it. It was like being defenceless for her. She talked to no one yet. They were persons she knew in the class, but she didn't mind, and her angry face did not attract anyone. She had the impression that everyone was looking at her. But when she saw this girl… with her turquoise hair and such a gracious look, she felt better. The sight of this girl seemed to have a calming effect on her. She seemed a little lost and so different from her… and at the same time so alike. _"Don't think about it! She didn't even look at you… and you have to behave yourself… But she's gorgeous… Stop it now, Ruka… a minute… she looks at you…"_

Michiru had caught sight of Haruka who had stood up at the same time as her. This girl was amazing. She was tall, blonde and handsome. She could have been a model. She didn't seem really at ease but her sight pleased Michiru. She found that girl was incredibly beautiful. Not very feminine but she had something the others hadn't… what was it? She couldn't tell. They placed themselves near the blackboard.

"So… tell us something about yourselves… Miss Tenoh, would you begin?"

"Well… I'm Haruka Tenoh and I'm found of sports and especially racing. That's it."

"OK… Michiru?"

"I… I'm Michiru Kaioh… and… and I love… I love Arts and… swimming."

She was hesitant. The vision of this class full of girls impressed her. The other girls laughed discreetly. Michiru's hand were trembling and she was about to cry. She had always been shy. It was her main problem in life. She was a very brilliant violinist but she had never made a concert, though she was asked to. She was too afraid. Haruka was a bit disappointed, she had expected more strength, more presence from this girl… what a pity… she seemed to have personality, but Haruka didn't like self-effacing people… she wouldn't talk to her, more, she would ignore her. But she knew the girl's shyness wasn't the real reason… she just wanted to avoid her in order to not falling in love.

Michiru kept quiet the rest of the day but Haruka easily integrated to the class. She passed the whole day trying to pull her eyes apart from Michiru, telling herself she wasn't worth her attention, she was too weak and discreet for her. She liked awake, living people like herself. But she couldn't help but keep an eye on her. In fact, she had passed most of the day watching her. She hadn't remarked that Michiru had kept watching her too. Not in the same way. Michiru was attracted by the blonde's aura in a way. She wanted to know more about her. She hoped she could find a way approach her.

And the occasion was given to her not long after… well she thought it was. After the class, she went to see a board to find out where was her room. Her luggage had been brought there, but she hadn't find the time to visit the room yet. She found easily the room's number… and was surprised to discover that Haruka had been put with her. There were two girls by room, and they shared one. She couldn't have imagined a better situation.

This detail hadn't escaped Haruka. She had found out at midday and was depressed. What would she do… she mustn't talk to Michiru at any cost. If she did, she knew she would lose control… and being in the same room was the worst thing that could happen… she would see her scantily dressed… and she would have to resist the desire to slip in her bed at night… her parents had really put her in a hard situation… and thinking that they hoped to "heal" their daughter's homosexuality this way was definitely ridiculous. So that evening, Haruka arranged herself to be out when Michiru went to the room. The girl felt surprised to see no one but didn't mind. She had to go to practice violin anyway. She would see the blonde later. So Michiru went to the room reserved to musical practice of the school and practiced till 9 p.m. She needed it, music healed her from this awful day she had passed, bearing the other girl's giggles when she passed by all day long.

When she came back to the room, Haruka was asleep… strange… such a dynamic girl… asleep so early… maybe she had had a bad day too. They would talk on morning.

But Haruka was not really asleep, and the following morning, she took care to get up early enough to avoid Michiru. So when Michiru got up, there were no one in the room. It sounded that they weren't to see each other very much… Indeed, it remained like this for weeks. Michiru understood quickly that Haruka avoided her. But she was too shy to ask her why. She always arranged not to be in the same places, in class she placed herself as far from her as she could, and when Michiru glanced at her, and she did it often, she seemed embarrassed and blushing. She had talked about it with Lily, who had become her greatest friend. She had given her information about Haruka.

"I know her. We used to be friends. Maybe she don't really avoids you… you know her timetable is pretty full… she trains all the time, she loves sport, like me. But she also plays piano when she have time. Maybe it's a topic you talk her about, I know you play music too…"

"No, she really avoids me, that's clear. Thanks for trying to cheer me up but it doesn't work."

"Why do you give her so much importance if she never even talked to you?"

"I don't know… it's strange… You know, there is something I expect from girls that I never found… we are really good friends for sure but… there is always something missing with my friendships with girls, I don't know what… but I feel it when I see Haruka. I'd like to talk to her because I know we could be great friends."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it… I think it would interest her."

But the weeks passed and Michiru didn't dare to talk to the blonde. And Haruka was having a hard time trying to convince herself that Michiru was only a shy and uninteresting girl. But at the same time… she passed hours following her discreetly wherever she went. She knew her timetable perfectly. She had assisted many of her violin practices, she was never very far when she went outside to draw… and she couldn't help but stay awake a great part of the night to watch her sleeping. She didn't admit it, but she was charmed, she was bewitched by Michiru.


	2. Swimming events

Chapter 2

Swimming events

So, several weeks passed without any word exchanged. Haruka managed to get up early to be gone before Michiru being awake and went to bed early enough to not have to talk to her on night. It was quite difficult, but the chance she had was that Michiru passed a lot of time practicing violin and drawing. She had also heard she was could be seen at the swimming pool. Haruka had wanted to go and see her like she did with her violin practices but she knew it was going to far… and above all, she knew there wasn't any discreet place from where she could watch Michiru swimming without being seen and she had thought of it for long… Since the day she had learnt that she swam, the image of Michiru in a swimming suit obsessed her. _"Stop to imagine this…you're becoming a rude pervert… maybe I should jump into this damned swimming pool myself! Some cold water wouldn't do me any wrong…"_

But Haruka unwillingly found another way to see Michiru in a swimming suit. The sport teacher announced after three months of doing volley ball that they would skip the following week to swimming.

Some of Haruka's friends found that she acted strangely towards Michiru. They didn't know Haruka was lesbian but still, the fact that they were roommates and had never talked each other in three months sounded strange.

"What's the matter? She is shy, that's sure, but she changed a little since she is friend with Lily. She's a nice girl, you know…" said one of her friend the morning before the sport class.

"I just don't want to know her… she seems so boring… with her violin things and all… Sincerely… she has no personality."

She noticed at this very moment that Michiru wasn't very far… she passed in front of her nearly running. Haruka saw her and felt deeply sorry… she could have sworn that tears were running on her face.

Michiru was sad… in fact she had never been so sad. Lily joined her, she had heard by other girls that Michiru was in the bathroom.

"I heard what she said. Everyone know in fact…"

"I wanted her to be my friend… and she hated me!"

"How long will you cry like this?"

"Dunno."

"I think you'd rather come to the swimming class, Michiru. You're always feel better after a bit of swimming a little."

"I'd rather not see her! And she will be at the swimming pool."

"I know it. I also know she has been awfully rude towards you. If I were you… well… I would try to avenge… Haruka is an athlete, she never lost a race. Imagine what people would tell if she lost against the less sporty person in this school…"

Michiru opened the door. She wasn't crying anymore.

Haruka, who usually was so remarkable, was weirdly discreet. She was ready to begin the swimming class, but she wasn't at ease. She hated to wear swimming suits… it showed her legs and the forms of her breasts was obvious. She had wanted so much to be a man… the only way she had find to accept her body as it was, was by loving girls. The pleasure she had with them had finally made her accept herself… but she kept dressing as a man when she could and being in a swimming suit embarrassed her. She was feeling weak. And she had another reason to be discreet… she had hurt Michiru and as the minutes came by, she worried more and more. Michiru should be here… Suddenly she saw her. She felt relieved… and indeed Michiru was sexy in her swimming suit… But there was something different. She was walking to her with her beautiful eyes full of determination. She had an evil smile on her face.

Michiru wasn't embarrassed towards Haruka anymore, she was angry at the blonde. She hated to be judged by people who never took time to talk with her. Haruka's words had first made her feel upset… but then they had awakened her. And Lily had give her a plan. She would hurt Haruka. The blonde had never lost a race in her life, even against men, but she was to loose against the _boring girl with her violin things_. She talked to Haruka for the first time in three months.

"Haruka! I wanted to see you…"

Haruka looked at her in surprise. The first time she uttered her name… it sounded beautiful pronounced with her voice… but she had also noticed that Michiru's voice wasn't hesitant and low as it always was in class. It was clear, direct and obviously full of anger and provocation.

"Michiru… what… what's the… what's the matter?"

She was hesitant. This new Michiru was impressive and her glance pierced her like a knife. She was taken aback and sincerely afraid.

"It seems you're not at ease here. What's the matter? Period?

Haruka looked at Michiru as though she had just punched her. She seemed so electric, not the calm girl she usually was… so the sea could be agitated sometimes… She came back to reality, she couldn't let herself got thrown by Michiru in front of everyone…

"I… I'm okay, thanks. So why did you want to see me?"

"I said this because it would be a pity if you weren't able to race."

"I'm always able to race!"

"And I was told you always win… But will you win against me?"

Haruka received another punch. She was trying to challenge her? Is this girl, so self-assured, so aggressive could be the same beautiful angel she watched everyday, playing violin, sleeping, dreaming… In fact Haruka knew she was lost. She had been obsessed by an appearance, with a personality she had preferred to imagine… now she was deeply in love with Michiru Kaioh, a beautiful girl with an incredible personality she was eager to discover. But while she was lost in her thoughts, everyone was staring at her, wondering how Haruka would react to Michiru's provocation. She did her best to look and sound cool. She smiled.

"You're not really good at sport, Michiru. _Definitely I love to pronounce this name…_I'll win. I practice everyday. Maybe I'm not used to swim, but I'm an athlete, so I still have a very good chance against you."

"You'd better take care, Tenoh…. She is quick. I saw her swim." Said Lily.

"You know me and you know her. You should no she has no chance."

"We will see." Said Michiru.

"Why don't you race now? The teacher hasn't arrived yet…" said Lily.

"It's okay for me. And you princess?" "_Shut your mouth! She is your opponent not your beloved!_ "

"Let's go."

They began the race at the sign of Lily. Haruka knew she would win. Michiru was small and probably the less athletic girl of the school. A part of her would have liked to let her win. Just to see a smile on her face. She knew their relation would change, that they would talk, and that she was truly in love. But she had never lost a race, and she knew the other girls looked at her. She was like some men for this point, she liked to impress cute girls. She was such a flirt. In three months she had had two girlfriends in this school. If she lost this race, she would be less popular… even if she loved Michiru, she couldn't renounce to their admiration. No… she wanted to win. And she was far ahead, Michiru hadn't began to swim and Haruka had nearly reached the other side… it was too easy… but… in fact… no… Michiru had won. She did have swum, she had the time to cross the swimming pool two times while she was ending her first length… They finally got out of the swimming pool.

"It's… impossible… How did you…"

"I don't now, it's just the way it is." Said Michiru, smiling. Now she was more calm but still more confident than usual and somewhat… connected with reality. It was a strange reality to talk with Haruka. She didn't exactly if she had came out of her aqua bubble… or if Haruka had entered it.

Haruka left the swimming pool without a word. She missed the swimming class. She didn't want to stay in front of everyone after loosing. She was not angry with Michiru, she had deserved to loose. And it was not as painful as she thought it would be. But still she wanted to be alone for a while. Michiru saw her leave. She felt guilty and ran after Haruka. When she caught her she was in the lockers, sitting on a bench. Haruka looked at her at she entered. This little room and the sight of Michiru in her blue swimsuit gave her ideas. But that was not the moment to think of this.

"I'm sorry for what I said about you, Michiru." Said Haruka.

"Don't… I think that if you didn't, I would never have react. I always wanted to talk to you but you never give me that chance while we were alone, and I was too shy to talk to you in front of everyone… I don't know why but I thought it would be… embarrassing."

"I didn't think what I said… I could explain why I did and why I avoided you… but I'd rather not if you don't mind… I just want to tell you… it was not against you because I find you are exceptional and I like you, even if I don't really know you."

Haruka had gotten up while saying that and had approached Michiru. They were near now. "_Too near_ "thought Haruka. Michiru was feeling good, she had wished to talk to Haruka, she had idealized this moment, but in fact, it was much better than what she imagined. She liked Haruka. There was something in her eyes that made her feel warm. Without thinking of it, she threw herself in Haruka's arms. Haruka was surprised. She hadn't expected it. Having Michiru so near, to feel her body against hers was a wonderful feeling. Her hands began to caress tenderly Michiru's hair, then she took in one of her hands… she couldn't control the situation anymore. For a moment, Michiru thought she was about to kiss Haruka. Their lips were nearer and nearer… and strangely it didn't bother her…


	3. A friend for life

Chapter 3

A friend for life

As their lips were about to touch, Haruka awoke from her daydream and she kissed Michiru briefly on the cheek, hoping she would think it was a normal friendly behaviour. The kiss brought Michiru back to reality. What a strange idea she had had… kissing a girl… she was not a lesbian… Why had she thought such a thing? Probably it was just a little thought like this…

Anyway, Both knew they had found a friend for life and that the talk they began would never end. They finally went to the swimming class. Haruka decided to not take care of the others looks, she loved Michiru, and from this day she knew no one would worthier. And it was a desperate thought. Michiru wasn't a lesbian, she would never be in love with her, and she had the intuition that she would never fall in love with another girl. She was not feeling very good. Only Michiru's presence warmed her heart.

So after the swimming class they came back to their room. Michiru was about to go to her violin practice when she proposed Haruka to come with her.

"Are you sure you want me to come? I heard that you were… shy, and that you never play for anyone…"

"That will be OK… and… well… I hoped you would play piano to accompany me… I heard you played piano very well…"

"It would be a pleasure… and I love to hear you play violin."

"What? But you never came to any of my practice, you can't have heard…"

"I… I didn't… but I suppose I'll love it…"

Haruka blushed, she was betraying herself. She had to be careful…

otherwise Michiru would guess that she had followed her, and after it would not take long for her to guess why she did it… and usually people don't like to be spied on.

So Haruka came to Michiru's practice in the open for the first time. She used the black piano of the music room to accompany her. It was marvellous, she knew Michiru played perfectly, but playing with her was magical. Their music fitted very well with each other. Haruka liked to play piano though her parents would have liked her to choose something else, like violin… She didn't know exactly why but they saw piano as a man thing. But at the present time, she could just think of her music, and of Michiru's face, concentrated, so beautiful. She seemed to feel each little vibration of her violin's strings. Haruka loved to see her like in this strange state, though she was feeling she was in another world, usually so far from her but so near today… she enjoyed this moment as one of the best she had spent with Michiru, because it was the first time she could see her play her violin from so near… and having the privilege to accompany her. If she hadn't her piano, she would have felt lost, but she somewhat felt that with it, she could follow Michiru in her world.

Michiru was feeling that something was not as usual, but it was all right, she had played with other musicians before, but she had always felt she was far from them, that she was alone, but with Haruka, she felt a warm presence near her, she was not in her usual cold water environment, the one she dived into when she played… well maybe it was the same, but so delicately warm…

After a good time passed playing together, they went to eat. Everyone looked at them, Haruka had avoided Michiru for three months, it was not secret, everyone knew they had never talked each other though they were roommates, but they also noticed that they hadn't left each other since the swimming class… Michiru was conscious of all those glares, but one of them seemed to pierce her… A girl was looking at her with what she thought were killing eyes. But they would all have to get used to it, Michiru and Haruka would be together everywhere they went now… The girl that had looked at Michiru with killing eyes stood up as they were settling on a table for two. She called Haruka.

"Haruka! There's a sit here! Come!"

"No thanks, I stay with Michiru."

"Are you… sure?"

"I am. I'll see you later."

The girl's face turned red. Michiru could see anger on her face, but she couldn't guess why. Maybe Haruka and her were very good friends and that the girl was jealous… But she was not worried about it. She was too lost in Haruka's green eyes for that, eyes that seems only able to look at her. She had noticed that her new friend hadn't talked anyone except her in the whole afternoon, except the brief moment she had talked to the other girl… but now she went to think of it, she hadn't talked anyone neither. She wanted only one thing, be with Haruka, talked to Haruka, look at Haruka…

Then they walked a little around the school and finally they sat somewhere and Michiru began to draw a little, still talking with Haruka. Weirdly, she liked to feel her glance above her shoulder while she was drawing.

The next day, Haruka waited Michiru before to leave the room for the first time… But she kind of regretted it… When Michiru got up, Haruka was dressed and ready to go.

"You're always that quick? You get up early…"

"I just did my jogging, but I came back to wait for you."

"Thanks… so you run every morning… you're brave."

Michiru came to the bathroom to prepare herself to go. After half an hour, Haruka began loosing her patience.

"Are you always that slow?"

"I'm fixing my hair!"

"For half an hour?"

"Before I was making up!"

"I hate all this girl stuff!"

"But you are a girl…"

"And I think you noticed I'm not girlish!"

Michiru came out half laughing.

"Don't loose your nerves, I know how you are… I just wanted to tease you."

Haruka smiled. Michiru's eyes were so brilliant and her smile was the most beautiful in the world. She had passed time in the bathroom, but it was worth… though she was perfect even without make up and perfect brushing. She had a hard time resisting to kiss her. So she hurried to the door.

That morning, Michiru and Haruka stayed together every minute. The girl of the day before had noticed it and she took Haruka apart at the break. Michiru was worried… definitely, if this girl had had guns instead of eyes she would have been killed at first sight… She had thought of it a bit and she promised herself to tell Haruka about it, this girl had a strange behaviour, it was a bit insane to show so much jealousy for a friend… and she had began to talk with Haruka only since yesterday, it wasn't as if they had passed weeks together. Haruka had left her group of friends only for less than a day. Michiru went to the bathroom… and hoped she hadn't.

"Haruka, what are you _really _doing with Michiru Kaioh? I want to know!"

"Nothing! Stop shouting this way… I don't want anyone to know…"

"You should understand me! You are roommates! You sleep in the same little room… before I wasn't worried because you weren't talking to her… but now it seems that you can't look at someone else, she bewitched you!"

"You talk non sense. I… I just like Michiru… as a friend. A really good friend, besides, I can't be too much with you, I have to be cautious. My parents mustn't know, and if the whole school learn it, I think they will."

"Maybe spend all your spare time with her is being cautious? The way you behave with her is like you were her girlfriend!"

"I'm not, Michiru is not a lesbian. Please stop this…"

"Well… and if she was? Don't tell me you wouldn't…"

"She's _not_! So there's no point in arguing about it."

The girl noticed Michiru was observing them. She was surprised… but not shocked… she had expected a bit Haruka to be a lesbian. She had caught sight of her on week ends, without her uniform, and she wasn't very feminine, and there was the way the other girl behaved towards her, this fierce jealousy… too much for simple friends. And the last point was that she was used to homosexuality, she had been only in girl's schools, and in those environments, girls tended to become lesbians, many of her acquaintances were.

But what the girl did surprised Michiru. She had expected her to be embarrassed by her presence, but she didn't mentioned it. Only her could see Michiru, she was facing Haruka who had her back turned to her. She suddenly kissed Haruka with passion, looking at Michiru at the same time. Michiru felt hurt, not because it was shocking… it was something else… she wanted to pull them apart, she just didn't want this girl to kiss _her_ friend, but she was paralysed. Haruka pulled the girl apart, she was angry.

"What are you thinking? If someone enters…"

"Someone _has_ entered, Haruka."

Haruka returned to see Michiru, standing in the entrance. Her face turned white. The girl looked from Michiru to Haruka with an evil smile and left the bathroom.

"See you tonight love!"

Haruka said nothing. She was staring at Michiru. She was feeling ashamed, as if she had cheated on her._ "There's no reason… you're not her girlfriend… you don't have to feel guilty…"_

"Mi… Michiru… I'm sorry… I wanted to tell you about…this but…"

"Don't be sorry… I don't mind, we only talk each other for less than a day… and… I had doubts, this girl sent me such killings looks…"

"She's… not very intelligent."

"I think you should choose better your flirts. She will be the end of you. I understood that you wanted to keep it secret… and well… she's not the discreet kind. But if you love her…"

"NO… no I don't."

Michiru felt strangely relieved. And Haruka was blushing, she had reacted too quickly, she felt she had to explain and to apologize to Michiru, to defend herself, although the girl did nothing for this.

"That's your problem… but I advise you to find someone else. But don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"_Someone else… I'd like you to be this 'someone'…"_ thought Haruka.

"Thank you very much, Michiru. I think I'll dump her… and maybe I should… clear something… with you… I mean… don't worry… we are friends… nothing more, I don't look at you this way… _L-I-A-R, you'll burn in hell for saying such a thing."_

Michiru felt a bit disappointed, but she smiled.

"Don't worry, I didn't… I didn't think of it… I had friends who were like you before, I'm used to it."

"Okay… so everything's clear…"


	4. The plan

Chapter 4

The plan

After those events, Haruka and Michiru never left each other. Haruka dumped her girlfriend a little while after on Michiru's advice. The girl caused them many problems the two years they stayed at the high school. Haruka's parents finally discovered that Haruka hadn't been a nice and obedient girl but they finally let fall and just left her in the school, deciding not to talk to her anymore. They just gave her money for her studies and life. But Haruka never mind, she only needed Michiru by her side to be happy. And Michiru never left, although sometimes she had wished she could… Haruka was such a flirt… She was in love with Michiru, but she never said it, so her feeling had grown in strength in secret, but she couldn't help but flirt and date beautiful girls… those stories where not serious, Haruka couldn't stay with a girl more than a month, she kept feeling guilty because she knew her true feelings were for Michiru, and after two years of unbreakable friendship, she was a bit desperate, she had never met a girl better than Michiru… what would happen if at the age of 40 she hadn't? If she kept being in love, unable to say anything?

Michiru had a hard time too, it was difficult to see Haruka dating every single beautiful lesbian girl she met, flirting all the time… at the beginning she was often mad at Haruka, but now she said nothing, she knew Haruka wasn't serious… she just looked at her playing with those innocent girls with amusement. She had understood quickly what her true feelings were… but she didn't wanted Haruka to know it… Haruka was a lesbian and her best friend, and she was _such a flirt_… if she had been attracted by her, she would have tried to date her long ago. And above all, she didn't want to ruin their precious friendship, she'd rather die…

So they had passed two years seeing each other everyday, going everywhere together… Michiru hadn't have a single date because everyone thought she was Haruka's girlfriend when they were out of the school. But she didn't mind, she wasn't like her friend, she didn't need to flirt all the time… that just not interested her, what she wanted was just to be with Haruka, men or women didn't interested her. Her friends kept telling her she should find a handsome fellow, but she always said she had far more interesting things to do. At the end of high school she had moved with Haruka in a nice flat and she was happy. They were in university now and life was much easier… Michiru liked this life she had, and the way she could approach Haruka without any reason… like when they were looking at TV like this night…

They were watching a romantic movie, Haruka hated it, but she would never have tell it to Michiru, she was far too glad because she could be near Michiru. The girl's head was leaning on her laps. This kind of scene was common between them, but Haruka loved them. Michiru knew she wasn't innocent doing this, but she was taking advantage of Haruka not knowing she loved her to approach her. She changed position and got closer to Haruka, leaning her head on Haruka's forearm. Haruka hold her tenderly, hoping Michiru wouldn't guess all the feelings she tried to hide… all of them not being innocent loving ones… Michiru played the very tired girl to avoid suspicion… she could inhale the blonde's scent, she knew this scent perfectly, and it was exhilarating… she began to feel warm… her arms, that she had tried to make look heavy with tiredness, were now full of sweetness and sensuality and she had grabbed Haruka's waist. Haruka was feeling a little too good… "_Calm down… she's tired and you too… this is nothing out of ordinary… why does she always makes you feel like this you stupid pervert!" _was thinking Haruka. Michiru suddenly realized in what position she was… she was used to take advantage of situations like this… but this time she was taking a very slipping slope… she was becoming a little to obvious… she had to stop.

Michiru got up, trying to look natural.

"This film is annoying… and the air is a little too… warm. I need a cold drink…"

"_and I need a cold shower…_ I come with you, I also need to… refresh."

"No stay, I'll bring you something."

The blonde got up a little embarrassed. She really needed some fresh air. Michiru headed to the kitchen, but Haruka was on her way. Haruka knew she should step back to let Michiru pass… but she was paralysed. Michiru tried to pass next to Haruka, but at the moment she passed next to the blonde, she felt a arm touch lightly her waist… she stopped. They were so near, she knew that if she turned her head to look at Haruka's face she wouldn't be able to resist… but she wanted to touch her, she wanted to hold her, to kiss her… a kiss had never killed anyone after all… while she was fighting against her mind, she hadn't noticed that her arms had already found their way around Haruka's waist. The blonde was feeling incredibly warm, the inches of skin on which Michiru's hands were burned her in a pleasant way, her hands were suck on Michiru's back. She just never wanted to let her go…her heart was beating strongly. When Michiru realized in what situation she was, she looked in Haruka's eyes. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their arms began to travel on each other's body as the kiss deepened… It was relieving… they had waited two years… and at the same time painful… Michiru was scared of the time it would stop… Haruka feared that too… But this embrace seemed not to have an end…

Michiru had desired the blonde so much… _"but… a minute… what am I doing?... Who began this?... It's me..."_ Michiru felt ashamed… she let go of Haruka… they were friends, _only _friends… what would Haruka think of her now… she had guessed for sure by now… but at the same time she hadn't intend to stop it… but Haruka was a lesbian, she was attracted by girls, so she had just react with a sexual instinct without thinking of it… She didn't dare to look at her friend, she ran outside.

Haruka had felt as if she had been out of oxygen when Michiru had pulled apart… she just looked at her leaving, totally lost, she had wanted to run after her, to catch her… to tell her everything... but her body hadn't let her move. _"What did you do you stupid pervert! Michiru trusted you! You abused her trust… I kissed her… I really did… and it was… no word can reflect it… No stop it… she's your friend and now she's afraid and shocked, she'll think you're a pervert! Why can't you control yourself! A friend! She's your best friend!"_

Haruka waited Michiru to come back to apologize and she finally did. Michiru had passed about one hour outside, running. Then she had sit on a bench to think… she had prepared a speech to apologize in a way in which she wouldn't be discovered. So now Michiru was in front of Haruka, she was hesitant. But she didn't need to speak, Haruka spoke first.

"Michiru… I'm sorry for what happened… really sorry… I knew it would happen one day or another, we're both tired and well… you're a girl, and I love girls… please forgive me, it was nothing… I mean… don't think I'm in love with you…

Michiru frowned a bit, she was feeling hurt, the last words were the worst she had ever heard. Her speech was now useless. She didn't think Haruka would feel guilty… She just add a few words before going to bed because she was about to cry.

"Right…. Thanks… don't worry. I was just… surprised. But everything's ok.

So Michiru left Haruka. Her heart was in pain, but at the same time, she was still full of their embrace, as if Haruka's lips were still on hers, as if her hands were still wandering on her body.

Haruka didn't move from the sofa, she was feeling the same way as Michiru, but the way she had left, with this strange expression on her face had shocked her… was it disgust she had see on her face? She thought so, and it made her very sad.

The next morning, when Michiru woke up, she found Haruka asleep on the sofa. She looked at her with a loving expression on her face. She was so peaceful… she kneeled near her, the temptation of caressing her calm face was strong, but she remembered where feelings like this led her the past night. In a way she was glad, but now she feared the consequences. Haruka made a little move in her sleep, Michiru stood up all of a sudden and went to the kitchen. Haruka came few minutes later, her clothes a little creased. She acted as if nothing had happened. Michiru was feeling relieved. She prepared the breakfast, and they ate while having small talk as they always did. Then Haruka drove them to the university.

But when they arrived at the entrance, a person that Michiru had almost forgot jumped in Haruka's arms and kissed her with passion. It was her girlfriend of the moment. A girl for which Michiru had no hate nor she had friendship. She was jealous of Haruka's girlfriends in general, She called them her "girlfiends". But this morning, Michiru couldn't bear the sight of this girl embracing and kissing her Haruka. She was kissing the same lips she had the passed night. She was kissing her love. Michiru left quickly without a word. Haruka knew there was something wrong.

"Sorry Lola, I've got to catch her. I leave you here and…"

"No! You always are with her, you even share the same apartment, so here you're mine!"

"Is that a problem for you? You can't stand Michiru?"

"Yes."

"Well… I think I have to dump you. Michiru is more important to me than anyone. If you can't stand her, I can't stand you. Bye."

Haruka ran after Michiru. The argument she just had with Lola was common for her, generally, all of her relationships ended like this. But now the problem was she couldn't find Michiru. Why did she left like this? This wasn't the first time, Michiru had had this reaction in the past at the beginning of their friendship. It was quite understandable, they had such a special bond… it was difficult for her to see Haruka with other girls, even if it was not the same relations as they had. But Haruka could easily cope with Michiru's jealousy, because as soon as she showed it, Haruka dumped her girlfriends. She didn't want to make something that could hurt Michiru for anything in the world. But she knew that if the situation was reversed, if Michiru had a boyfriend, she would be driven mad by jealousy. By chance, Michiru didn't have any boyfriend since they met… and sincerely, Haruka was wondering why, because Michiru had many suitors. But she never investigated too far, she thought she was too lucky, and in a way, she wished selfishly that Michiru would never. She knew it was impossible and awful for her friend, but her jealousy was her main problem. She was truly afraid of the day when Michiru would find someone she would love… she couldn't know she had already found this person.

Michiru had left walking quickly, but when Haruka went out of sight she ran. Then she bumped into someone she knew… it was Lily.

"Hey Michiru! What's the matter."

"Lily… excuse me, I wasn't looking where I…"

"You were running from the other blonde. Let me guess… she has a new girlfriend?"

"No… well yes… but that's not the point…"

"It is, Michiru. I know Haruka very well, and I know you… I'm not blind, it's been two years, and it was obvious since the first day. Michiru, you love Haruka."

"You're talking nonsense."

"Am I really? Don't play this game with me, I'm your friend… and well… I'm a lesbian too."

"You are a lesbian?"

"Yes, but don't worry I'm not trying to seduce you."

Michiru laughed lightly.

"Besides… everyone knows you are Haruka's preserve."

"What? Haruka and me… are friends that is all."

"No, at least not for you. Don't lie! And I know Haruka enough to tell you she loves you."

"I don't believe you."

"Do you want a proof?'

"There's no need cause she doesn't love me."

"Can you tell me what is her main problem?"

"…"

"It's jealousy. You want to know whether she loves you? Date another girl."

"No, that's impossible… I just can't!"

"So you actually love her."

"Yes… but…"

"No buts. If she doesn't get jealous, you'll have your answer. And believe me, she will."

Michiru was having a hard time determining what was the best thing to do… the idea was good, but not very honest.

"Why not. But Haruka won't be jealous, I know she won't. But who will be my fake girlfriend?"

"Me of course."

"OK. But I don't want this game to last too long. I love Haruka and lying to her is not fine."

Michiru was feeling that all this would end bad as Lily passed an arm around her waist and walked with her to the class.


	5. Halfway revelations

**_AN :_ **_Please if you ask questions in your reviews, or if you want me to answer let a signed review or at least an email adress. Anyway I must thank you for your reviews that encourage me to write new chapters and I try to improve my grammar (not very successfully)…So let's begin chapter 5… _

Chapter 5

Haruka finally caught sight of Michiru. She was having a talk with her friend Lily. Haruka knew Lily very well… in fact a little too much, and her friendship with Michiru didn't please her. She wanted to talk to Michiru, but she decided to wait because she didn't want to face Lily. She leaned against a wall nearby.

"You wanted it to be quick… I guess your wish had been granted." Said Lily.

"What?"

"Look who's coming."

"Haruka…"

"Ready?"

Michiru had never been so nervous.

"Y… Yes."

"Haruka!" yelled Lily.

Haruka had no choice now, she had faked to ignore them, but now she had to look.

Lily took Michiru embraced and kissed her passionately. Michiru was not feeling all right, but she didn't pull Lily apart. But she couldn't help but look at Haruka with one eye. The blonde's expression was amazing. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth as well.

Haruka couldn't believe what she was seeing… Michiru… and Lily… together. Jealousy drove her mad. She hurried to the couple and took Lily's arm in a brutal way. She wasn't thinking.

"Lily! How dared you touch my love!"

Michiru couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her heart became suddenly lighter. Haruka loved her!

"Haruka…" said Michiru in a tender way.

But Haruka wasn't feeling the same way as she did. She regretted her words as soon as they had left her mouth. She placed a hand on her mouth. She couldn't look at Michiru. And suddenly, a thought, half-comforting half-terrifying crossed her mind. Michiru was a lesbian! On the one hand it was great, it meant that she had a chance… but on the other hand… Michiru had been near hear for two years, they lived together and she had never tempted anything though she knew Haruka was a lesbian too. Michiru didn't love her. And more, she was dating Lily! Michiru was smiling… an embarrassed smile doubtlessly, thought Haruka. After all, Haruka hadn't the right to intervene like this… now everyone was staring at the three of them.

"Sorry…" muttered Haruka before running away.

Michiru was in such a state that she didn't really understand what was happening, why Haruka was running… they had to talk… She tried to stop her, but she knew Haruka was too quick for her, and she didn't listen to her calls.

"Sorry Michiru… everything is my fault. I knew Haruka was jealous, but it seems that she got even worse…"

"No… I shouldn't have accepted… but thanks… now I know. I'll talk to her, I'll arrange everything and we will be happy. Without your intervention I wouldn't have known. But how did you know what would be her reaction… I mean I wanted to ask this question for long… how do you know her?"

"Well… she was my girlfriend. Do you remember this first day at the high-school? Haruka had been sent there because her parents didn't wanted her to be a lesbian… well this wasn't their best idea… they did it because Haruka brought a girlfriend home, and it was me. They placed her in this high-school without knowing I was in, and without knowing girl's school are the better way to make a girl like other girls. Locking girls together all the week, the one who invented this kind of place wasn't very smart. But Haruka and me weren't together anymore, we weren't getting along very well. It didn't improve when she saw we were becoming friends."

"You dated Haruka…"

Michiru laughed. She couldn't imagine them, the two of us were always arguing on everything. But she had to find Haruka. She left Lily going in class without her.

Michiru searched everywhere the blonde could have been but she was nowhere to be seen. She began to worry seriously… she didn't feel like going in class anymore, so she went back home, hoping to find Haruka in their apartment, if not, she would search the whole town.

But fortunately, Haruka was home. Michiru felt relieved as soon as she saw her leaning on the sofa. But another detail stroke her, Haruka was drinking tequila. And judging from what was left in the bottle, she had drunk very much.

Haruka hadn't want to stay at the university longer, everyone stared at her, so she just left and drove back home. She needed to forget what she had saw: her ex girlfriend kissing her sweetheart. The sight of Lily kissing Michiru was unbearable. So she had took the bottle of tequila and began drinking, now she was leaning on the sofa, and not in her better state. And the images still haunted her. She barely noticed Michiru's hand touching her forehead except for the effect her skin had on hers, and the worried look on her face.

"Michiru..."

"What did you do Ruka… you're totally drunk, I guess you'll be ill in no time. You're forehead is burning…"

"Go… Go back in the arms of this… this… whore…"

"Stop that now Haruka. I'll explain everything when you'll be better…"

"Explain… explain what?... That you're… a les… lesbian… and that never you would have slept with me? Thanks I do not need explanations… You prefer this stupid little whore… more girly and all… must be more funny…"

"Haruka!"

This time Michiru was angry and saddened. What Haruka was saying was awful. So in fact she didn't love her… what interested her was only sex! And the way she talked about Lily was shocking. Lily was her friend and she had done everything to help them. Michiru got up and exited the apartment, letting Haruka with her bottle. She deserved it pretty much.

The hand of Michiru letting her forehead and the slam of the door made Haruka feeling a bit more aware of the situation… Michiru had been there, and she had said her awful things. _"Why do you have to drink when the things become hard! It will be the end of you."_ Haruka knew she couldn't chase Michiru in the streets in her state. She got up with difficulty and went under the shower totally dressed. The water was cold, she was feeling already less drunk. She knew she couldn't take her car, but at least she would be able to talk to Michiru more properly… but to say what? Apologize was the first thing she would have to do… but then she would have to explain the "love" thing… and she couldn't pretend she had been drunk at the moment she said it.

So Haruka put on other clothes, then she began running in the streets, searching for Michiru. Her head was aching awfully.

Michiru was back at the university. Lily had joined her and had been told the whole story.

"You know… you shouldn't take it seriously… Haruka can be a real jerk when she is drunk."

"But the way she said all that rubbish to me… it was like she was stabbing me."

"You two should have an explanation… I told you, Haruka is not herself when she drinks. Remember… she said she loved you."

"No, she never said such a thing! She referred to me as "love" and there is a difference since she was not talking directly to me."

"This little detail did not seem to annoy you a few hours ago."

"Now it does."

"Sincerely… don't mess with her like this… I always thought you two were meant to be."

"We didn't even date. So I can't see how it could look as if we were meant to be…"

"Michiru… I see you are angry… Why don't you shout at her, tell her all that you have mind, then listen to her apologize."

"Her apologize? She must be lying on the sofa finishing her bottle of tequila…"

"I'm not."

Haruka was standing in front of Michiru and Lily. She looked better but still not at her best.

"I came to apologize… I've been really unpleasant, I shouldn't have interrupt you two as I did this morning in the first place, then I shouldn't have tell you all this rubbish Michiru… I'm sorry, alcohol makes me tell things I even never thought."

Michiru was speechless. Her anger had flown out of her when she had seen the blonde's sorry face.

"I guess it's my turn to apologize." Said Lily.

"What?" asked Haruka.

"I'm not Michiru's girlfriend. It was an act. She's already in love with someone else."

Lily left them alone.

"So… you aren't with her… and… does it means that you aren't a lesbian neither?"

"Haruka… what you said this morning… was it true?"

"I said many things this morning…"

"Don't play this game with me, I want to know. And with all the awful things you said to me today, I think you owe me the truth whatever it is."

"Maybe you're right… well… maybe if you tell me what you think of the answers before it would help…"

Michiru was smiling now, she liked to see Haruka embarrassed, it was a rare scene. But suddenly she stopped smiling. Haruka was looking at her right in the eyes… eyes never lied. Their lips met in a sweet kiss.

"Sorry…" said Haruka, pulling apart.

"Not me."

Haruka hadn't heard Michiru's reply, she had left running before. She was embarrassed… she hadn't the right to kiss her best friend like she did. What would Michiru think of her?... well it was not as if she was homophobic, she had kissed another girl the same morning. The question was why had she done it. Then she began to think… she was in love with Michiru since the first day, but she had wondered many times if it really was love, or just sexual attraction. Then she had acknowledge she had friendship… she thought that kissing Michiru or dating Michiru would have gave her an answer… but the answer was simpler, she knew she was in love because she couldn't act with Michiru as she did with her flirts, she wasn't confident at all, she felt just like… a girl. It was a rare feeling for her, usually she played the man with everyone, but with Michiru she was conscious of her whole body, and surprisingly, she, who had always wanted to be a boy, now appreciated her feminine curves. It was love, but love made her so hesitant. Love made her having doubts, love hurt her… what if Michiru didn't love her back? She had to take the risk, she had to tell her.

Michiru sighed when she saw Haruka leave. One more time she hadn't have enough time to tell her what were her feelings. She knew that the blonde was cursing herself once more… and she was a bit fed up. She would have liked Haruka stand in front of her and just listen a second. Now she knew that Haruka had feelings for her. Michiru just left the cafeteria and walked to the beach, the revelation that should have made her so happy made her weirdly down. Haruka was usually so fast with girls. She was a Don Juan, no one resisted her. But with her it wasn't the same, Haruka wasn't as confident as she usually was. Michiru was lost. She was the hesitant one, Haruka was her strength. But she felt love even for this hesitant Haruka, and she had to give her back her confidence, she had to find her and give her love to her.


	6. Loving birds

Chapter 6

Loving birds

Haruka came back home, decided to talk to Michiru. But there was no one. She began to search for Michiru in the town centre, then she went to the swimming pool, Michiru always swam when she had problems… then she headed for the beach. The sun was setting. And she saw her. Her feet were in the sea, her hair in the wind. Haruka took a deep breath and joined her.

"I think we have to talk. I'm sorry to have left like I did… and also for… the kiss."

"Yes, you said it earlier, but I guess you did not hear my reply."

Michiru had a back turned from Haruka. She was looking at the sun, setting on the sea. It was a calming view.

"So this time will you listen?"

"I… I think so."

"When you said you where sorry back then, I said I was not."

The words took time to make sense in Haruka's mind but when it did her heart beat faster. Michiru turned to face her.

"Haruka… kiss me again."

Haruka looked at Michiru in surprise, she just couldn't move. Obviously kissing Michiru was her greatest desire at the moment, but the sight of Michiru, her smile, her eyes, her hair… she was so perfect, and the thought of kissing her seemed to be sin, because it would break this image of Michiru telling her to kiss her. She had dreamt this scene so often that now she felt as if it was another dream… Michiru saw Haruka's paralysis, she also saw the sparkle in her eyes, this glance full of love, desire and joy. She pulled herself nearer to the blonde and took her hands in hers. Haruka unfroze from her paralysis, realizing that her dream had become true and bent to place a sweet kiss on Michiru's lips. Michiru moved her hands from Haruka's hands to her arms then shoulder and finally surrounded her neck. Haruka's free hands wandered on Michiru's back, the kiss deepened. It seemed to last an eternity for both of them. Haruka now could find her words more easily.

"Michiru… I dreamt of this moment since the first time I saw you. I was just too stupid to tell it to you. Forgive me."

"No, I'm the stupid one, I knew you liked girls, I should have tried something earlier."

"Please don't say anything wrong about yourself. I just can't stand it… Michiru… you have no idea of what you mean to me… I should have tell it before, it's the first thing I should have said… I love you."

"Haruka… If you knew how much I wanted you to tell me these three little words… I love you too."

Michiru kissed her in a passionate embrace. She wished they could stay like this forever.

"Let's go home…" she said in Haruka's ear.

Thay walked in each other arms to Haruka's motor bike. For the first time in her life Haruka was feeling entire, full. Michiru's arms were around her waist as she drove. When they arrived home, they let their passion express fully. Haruka began to unzip Michiru's dress while kissing her, revealing blue underwear. Michiru unbuttoned Haruka's shirt, lost in their deep kiss, then untied her belt. As if realizing at last what they were up to, Haruka felt a need to talk to Michiru.

"Michi… Michiru… are you sure this is what you want…"

Michiru looked at Haruka in the eyes and kissed her with love.

"Does this answer fit you?"

"I think it does…"

Haruka took Michiru in both arms and they entered the bedroom as newly married couples enters their house. She leaned Michiru on the bed and they let their passion overwhelm them.

Next morning, Haruka woke up thinking she has been dreaming, but the warm naked body of Michiru still asleep in her arms reminded her it was reality, and that reality could be sweeter than dreams. Michiru's body began to move slightly, she was awakening. She turned to face Haruka and passed her arms around her blonde lover.

"I made a wonderful dream… you were in it." said Michiru with a sleepy smile.

"What was this dream about?" asked Haruka teasingly.

"We made things I would never had dared to talk about…"

"Pleasant things?"

"You seemed to like it…"

"I was no dream… and you seemed to like it very much too…"

Haruka was smiling evily. Michiru kissed her with passion.

"My first morning kiss… I hope you'll give me one like this every morning…" said Haruka, caressing Michiru's hair.

"It will depend on how you did the night before…" said Michiru with the same evil smile Haruka had a second before. Haruka kissed her deeply and they ended making love again.

They got up with reluctance at midday. This day was strange and beautiful, they had been together for long, but there had always been something missing to make their relation as perfect as they wanted it to be, and they had found that thing… it was love. They knew each other perfectly well, but they had the impression to rediscover, and at the same time it was the same. They were the same, but they saw everything in a different way. Michiru made breakfast for both of them as she did every morning, but she knew Haruka was looking at her, she always did, but now Michiru knew that there was love in her eyes. When Haruka took her shower, Michiru was in the bathroom. It was common, but today she could see perfectly that Michiru's eyes didn't looked at her with innocence. She knew that there was desire in them. Before she thought that Michiru looked at her as many girls would have. Now she knew she was loved and it was a great feeling.

The next weeks, they lived on their cloud. At university they could hear whispers around them, saying how a beautiful couple they were, or for those who knew Haruka's gender, how disgusting they were. Michiru had to hold Haruka back in those cases. But she couldn't hold her back when they weren't together, it was rare, but it happened. One day, Michiru went to the hospital wing in a hurry. She had been in class while Haruka was supposed to go to the tracks, but a call from one of her friends had informed her Haruka had been fighting and was with three others guys at the hospital wing. Michiru had ran like the devil to see her lover. But when she arrived, she found Haruka with just a bruise on her face and little blooding cut on her lip and forehead, and the three men, two still unconscious and one with two tooth missing, a bruised eye and a broken nose. Haruka looked at Michiru with embarrassment, but never wanted to explain. But someone else did later in the afternoon. Lily had assisted the scene. She explained Michiru that those guys had insulted her, saying that it was disgusting and not natural for such a beautiful girl as Michiru to date a tomboy like Haruka, and that she must be a real whore to do this. Haruka had burst out with anger. Only Michiru could have hold her back, but she was not. But this incident was the only one Michiru acknowledged, for Haruka never tell her. She didn't want Michiru to think she was violent… in fact she wasn't, but when it came to Michiru she was out of control.

But little by little, the whispers ceased, and they began to live a more discreet life. They were not mundane. They liked each other presence more than anything. They could barely be seen separate. Haruka was becoming famous because of her races, but her fans had noticed there always was someone, a blue aqua haired girl, not far, in the first row. Michiru was giving more and more violin concerts, but there always was a blonde guy in a tuxedo, who seemed to be lost in her performance.

They had the impression that nothing could stop them, nothing could reach them when they were together. None of them imagined that they could be pulled apart, or that they could argue. They were too much in love to think of things like this, they were worriless and confident.

One Friday evening, someone knocked at their door. They were together for about six months when it happened. They were on the sofa, the TV was on but they didn't look at it, too much absorbed by their love. Haruka had began to undress Michiru and she herself had her shirt unbuttoned.

"Who can it be?" asked Haruka between two kisses.

"I don't know… but we have to go and see…"

"No… don't move from here."

"We'll resume this later." Said Michiru with a smile.

"No… I can't wait. Stay here with me." Said Haruka with a pleading voice that she only had in this kind of situation. "No one important come at this time of the evening…" Haruka kissed Michiru in the neck, then she kissed her chest…

"It… it could be important…" said Michiru, beginning to seriously consider the possibility to stay in Haruka's arms. But a second knock made her come back to reality. She kissed Haruka on the lips lovingly then she jumped from the sofa and put on the clothes Haruka had relieved her of. Haruka sighed and buttoned her shirt. Michiru looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair, and Haruka opened the door, without a smile.

Michiru's face was unreadable when she saw who was at the door. Her expression wasn't joyful, nor it was sad. She was just paralysed. Haruka glared at her with a questioning look after having welcomed the two strangers.

"Good evening Michiru." Said a woman in her forties, as slim as Michiru and with the same amazing hair colour.

"We thought we could visit you. We were not far so…" said a man approximately the same age as the woman. His hair was grey and an impression of power emanated from him.

"Good… good evening mother, father." Said Michiru with hesitation. She hadn't seen her parents in eight months or more.

"Will you introduce us to your… friend?"

"Oh yes! Haruka, my parents, mother, father, Tenoh Haruka… my…"

"Your roommate." Said her father.

"But didn't you say you lived with a girl?"

"Did I say that?" said Michiru with a high-pitched voice.

"So this young man isn't really your roommate?" asked her father.

"Actually… he is my fiancé."

Michiru knew that Haruka had all the reasons to kill her. First she was hiding the fact that they were lesbians, then they weren't engaged.

"A fiancé! But why didn't you tell us?" asked her mother with excitement.

"It's… quite new, isn't it Haruka?" Said Michiru.

"Yeah… quite new." Said Haruka sending her a look full of a mixture of love and irritation. She didn't like conversations like this, in which she was just subject of what was happening.

"So when are you going to marry? A marriage is so complicate to organize…"

Michiru felt that if she didn't do anything, Haruka would make a scandal.

"We haven't decided yet… we have time… you know… we are students. I want to finish my studies first."

"Studies? What's the point? You have a fiancé now. I think I heard of you, you are our most promising F1 racer…" said her father.

So the conversation went on like this for the whole evening. Michiru's parents finally left at something like 1 a.m. When Michiru closed the door behind her parents, she turned to face Haruka, waiting for their first serious argument.


	7. Twin incident

Chapter 7

Twin incident

"Haruka…" began Michiru.

"So I'm a man and we're engaged… what's next?"

"I… I panicked."

"I saw it… I know you hadn't told your parents about us, and I didn't care. But don't you think saying those things was going a little too far?"

"Yes…"

Haruka's voice was calm, but it was not a good calm tone. Michiru could feel her lover's tension.

"I thought you didn't mind your parent's point of view! You said they disappointed you by letting you on your own all the time. They never call, they never visit… and you acted like the perfect daughter! It was… awful to see you acting like this."

"I was scared, I hadn't think they would come tonight… please forgive me… I didn't wanted to hurt your feelings, but I didn't intend to lie… it came just like this."

"In other words… it would be easier for you if I actually was a man."

"Don't say this! I like you the way you are."

"Are you sure? After this evening I seriously doubt it. You'd better leave me and find a cute masculine fellow…"

"Haruka!"

Michiru couldn't bear more. She flung herself in Haruka's arms. Tears began to run on her cheeks.

"Michiru…"

"Stop saying such things! I love you just the way you are! You should know it…"

As she said those last words, an idea came to her mind and she stopped crying. She knew how to end this conversation. A smile crossed her face as she kissed Haruka.

"I'm sorry… you know… I'd rather be a man… but I'm not and…"

"Don't say this, it's not true, I know there are times you like your body just the way it is… Let me show you I like you the way you are… and after this I'm sure you'll never say you'd like to be a man anymore..."

Michiru unbuttoned Haruka's shirt slowly, taking care to let her hands wander on the blonde's body, planting little kisses on her lips, then cheeks, neck, breasts…

"No… that's unfair… we're not finished with this… conversation… Michiru…"

Haruka knew she was lost, she could not resist her lover when she was like this. She forgot about everything, overwhelm by desire.

The morning sun passed through the window as Haruka tenderly held Michiru in her arms. They hadn't slept at all.

"So… do you still think I'd rather you to be a man?"

Haruka looked at Michiru with a peaceful smile and loving eyes. They had never spent such a night.

"Well… right but that's not the point… you're lucky you know… imagine if I had been like the other girls, wearing a skirt or a dress… your great plan would have fall in the water."

"It was not a plan… and skirts wouldn't fit you, I prefer to see you in your motor bike suit."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think that I should have said that you were a girl and that we were roommates, but I don't know… a part of me wanting to say we are in love… but I didn't managed to tell the whole truth. At least they know we are together."

"But why this idea of marriage… you know we can't."

"My parents would have freak if they had heard that I was living with you and not engaged."

"You should tell the truth."

"I will. I promise you."

"Do you realize? Our first argument was provoked by your parents visit and by a lie. I thought it would be about a restaurant choice or about one of us cheating on the other… I swear I don't!" added Haruka feeling Michiru staring at her.

"I'd rather forget it if you don't mind. I love you more anything in the world and I don't want anything to break what we have. I never been happy like this before."

"I know what you mean. And I think this night is worth my absence of memory for what happened. I love you too much to resent you for that."

So none of them talked about this incident after. They continued to live as if nothing had happened. Their love strengthening as weeks passed. And finally the summer break came. The two of them had succeeded in their exams, and Michiru's parents hadn't shown themselves again.

But they couldn't know parents were not the threat a couple had to deal with.

That morning of June, Michiru awoke before Haruka. She got up taking care not to awake the blonde and she decided to make pancakes for breakfast. But she missed something so she dressed and went out.

A few minutes later, Haruka was awoken by a knock at the door. She searched for Michiru's body in the bed but didn't found her. She got up, hoping to find her in the kitchen or in the bathroom. She suddenly remembered what had awoke her. She walked to the door. The person outside knocked again and spoke.

"Haruka? It's me, Michiru, I went outside to buy something for breakfast but I forgot my keys and the door closed behind me…"

Haruka opened the door. Michiru was not the type of girl that forgot things like keys, this was her type. When she opened the door, she felt something strange… maybe she was not totally awake yet… Michiru kissed her. Haruka remarked she was wearing a black dress that she had never seen.

"New dress?" asked Haruka.

"You like it?"

"Yes… not your usual type but… it's sexy. Why didn't you awake me? You know I like to get up early, but you left without a word…"

"I… I didn't want to awake you… you looked… peaceful."

Haruka smiled. She noticed something different in Michiru… first her dress, then the kiss she gave her had a different taste, something missing… and finally she had not the same tone, her voice was more high-pitched.

"Michiru… you look strange… is there something wrong?"

"No… what could be wrong?"

Michiru grabbed Haruka's waist and kissed her with passion. She wandered her hands across Haruka's body, but Haruka was not really at ease… and she didn't heard the door opening… Michiru passed a hand on her chest and suddenly Haruka felt her hand paralysing when she touched one of her breasts. She didn't know what pulled her apart from the aqua-haired girl first… was it the girl herself or Michiru's arm grabbing the girl's hand and pushing her away. One thing was sure, the girl that Haruka had kissed wasn't Michiru… for Michiru was standing right in front of her in a white summer dress and with a very angry look on her face.

"Miharu! How dared you!" shouted Michiru.

"You're engaged to a woman!" said the girl with disgust.

"You promised you wouldn't do that again! You're a…"

"Stop this now, I helped you… Now you know this… freak, half man, half woman don't really love you, she did not make the difference between us."

Haruka was scared, she had never seen Michiru in such a state… She slapped the girl in the face with so much strength that she fell on the floor.

"Never insult Haruka again!"

"Hitting your own twin for a freak… I thought you were worthier than that."

"I told you not to say that again! And a sister, more, a twin, doesn't come by surprise to replace its sister. Go away!"

"Our parents will be delighted to learn the truth about your freaky fiancée. I'm glad, I thought it wouldn't be that easy to destroy your happiness. But I know you and I'm sure I reached my aim. How nice revenge is!"

Miharu had a hand on her cheek, it was probably hurting. She walked to the door and left. Haruka didn't know what to do. Michiru was trembling with rage. She didn't know exactly what was waiting for her, but it wouldn't be good. Michiru turned to face her. She was crying. She looked at Haruka for a while. Haruka tried to approach her, she wanted to hold her but Michiru stepped back.

"Michiru… I didn't want to… you know I would never have…"

Haruka received a slap on her face. It was strong, never she would have suspected Michiru to have so much strength. She didn't fell like her sister but it wasn't far. Michiru ran away. She needed some fresh air. Her damned twin sister had managed once more to make her life look like hell. They had never get along well, even in childhood. Their parents had decided to separate them when they were about fourteen, putting them in different schools because they caused all sorts of troubles with their hatred for each other. Michiru was still crying when she arrived at her favourite place, the beach. She got off her shoes and walked in her beloved sea. She wished she could drown in it. Her sister had spoiled everything again… but what she said was right… Haruka hadn't been able to recognize her, she had kissed her sister without thinking of it. She had always thought that their link was stronger than anything, she knew that one day Haruka would have met Miharu, but she had been sure that she would have been able to see the difference, that Haruka could see her very soul. She had been stupid, and now she had slapped her beloved blonde without a word and had left like a robber…She wanted to forgive Haruka, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. She was disappointed and very sad. Never she would have guessed that Haruka would make her so sad, she usually was her source of joy, she was her love, she was everything to her.


	8. Broken dream

Chapter 8

Broken dream

Haruka had quickly jumped into her trousers and shirt and had put on her motor bike jacket. She knew were Michiru would be. When she arrived at the beach, she saw her, but didn't move. She waited a few minutes because she knew how important it was for the aqua-haired girl to be like this, lost in the sea. She watched her a moment, then joined her, hoping her anger would be less strong.

Michiru was feeling Haruka's presence for a long time. She wasn't surprised when she felt two strong arms grabbing her by behind. Haruka was holiding her in a strong embrace with all the love and warmth she could give. She had a bad feeling about all this… she was feeling as if Michiru was away, far away, in her own world, a place where Haruka couldn't follow her, cause birds cannot swim.

"Don't leave me here, Michiru…"

"Ruka…"

"I love you, please excuse me… I'm stupid, I should have known…"

"It's not the first time Miharu plays this kind of trick. But I thought you would be able to make the difference."

"I did. I knew there was something… different. But I had just got up, and she looks so much like you…"

"If I hadn't come back you would be in bed with her right now."

"I thought it was you… you know I would never…"

"I know, but you did it… unwillingly, but you did it. I was so sure… I thought that if there was one person that could make the difference between us, It was you, I thought you could see my soul."

"I think I do. I know you're hurt… and I know you'll have a lot of problems because she knows I'm a woman…"

"The reaction you saw is exactly the one my parents will have when they'll know. They'll see you as a freak… I think they'll see both of us as freaks."

"I'll protect you from their hatred… You're the only one that counts, you're my soul mate."

"Bring me back home."

There was a kind of coldness Haruka didn't noticed in her voice, or maybe she didn't want to see it. She kissed Michiru's neck and took he by the hand, leading her to the motorbike.

When they arrived home, Michiru entered their bedroom and began to pack some of her clothes. Haruka stared at her in surprise.

"Mi… Michiru… What are you doing? Why… Michiru, no… don't tell me you're leaving…"

"It's for a few days. I'm going to Lily's place. I need time to think of us."

Haruka knew it wasn't good. When women told this, it always meant it was the beginning of the end.

"But…"

"No Haruka, don't try anything! Don't call me and don't try to see me. I said I needed time. I… I promise I'll come back."

"Maybe I won't be there anymore."

"What do you mean? Is it a threat?"

Michiru began to worry, she didn't like the expression there was on Haruka's face. She knew that when she was hurt, the blonde could be very bad-tempered, stubborn and make stupid things.

"Take it as you wish. Maybe I won't wait for you to come back. I'm not your pet."

Haruka knew she was not improving the situation… she was not angry, but she was too sad, she didn't want Michiru to see it. She didn't look at her in the eyes. She didn't know if there was anger or sadness in them, she preferred not to know.

"Haruka… I… I never said such a thing…"

"You said you wanted to leave me… what are you waiting for? The Flood?"

Michiru was about to tell her kind and loving words to comfort her, maybe give up her idea of taking a break but Haruka had gone too far. She looked at her with anger and left without a word, slamming the door behind her. Outside, she began to cry. Haruka fell on the sofa and hid her face in her hands. She was ashamed. First she had kissed another woman, then she had talked to Michiru with mean words. Never she had thought she would speak to her like that. She regretted it… but it was too late. And there was a part of truth… she didn't want to be Michiru's pet, she would not come back. It wasn't her fault if Michiru's sister had come home a morning when she was half asleep and kissed her. Michiru should know she wasn't responsible for that. With a few minutes more, she would have probably understood it wasn't Michiru… but why didn't she tell her she had a twin? Maybe it would have make the difference.

Lily welcomed Michiru without any question. She took the bedroom left by Lily's roommate at the beginning of the summer break. She rested all the day and Lily saw her only the next morning. She knew her friend had problems. It was obvious, a person living with her beloved girlfriend doesn't come at her best friend's place only for a holiday. Michiru's eyes were red and her face had a bad look.

"So… will you tell me what happened between the two of you?"

"She… she kissed my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes… a twin sister."

"A twin? She just made an error. But why did you never tell me you had a sister?"

"Haruka didn't know either, no one knows in town. I never talk about her because she's like a witch, when you speak her name she comes. Not talking of her helps me forget she exists."

"You don't seem to appreciate her very much…"

"We always have been like this. Our parents separated us when we were fourteen because we were out of control when we were in the same school. She stole my boyfriends from me… well I wasn't gay at the time… and said awful things in my name. I think she was jealous. I always had good grades at school, I'm a famous violinist and my paintings are exposed in exhibitions. She always tried to do the same but never succeeded, but she's good as sports. Maybe as good as Haruka. I was jealous about that."

"So you two never got along very well…"

"No, and out parents never helped, they cared much about me. But I must admit I'm not innocent… I hated the way we looked like each other, so one I night I cut her hair when she was asleep, and I also burned all her dresses, because we were always dressed the same way, I did many other things to her. I'm not proud of that. But she took her revenge long ago and I'm still paying the bill for the childhood I made her live."

"You know it's not Haruka's fault…"

"Yes, but I was shocked. I love her so much… I wanted to go away a few days, maybe less. I think I would have came back before the evening… but she began to be mean… she said I treated her like a pet, she also encouraged me to leave… she was so cold… I begin to doubt whether she really loves me…"

"Haruka always know how to hurt people, and it is worse when she loves them. When she's hurt she says awful things."

"I know… she also said that… that she may not be home when I'll come back…"

"Maybe you should come back before it's too late. I know her, and I can tell you that when she says this kid of thing… well… it's not pleasant to see…"

"What do you think she had in mind?"

"She'll make you suffer as she suffers."

"You're right… I should come back…"

Haruka had not slept that night. When she saw it was past 8.30 a.m she decided to move to have breakfast… she took the ingredients and tried to make pancakes but being the worse cooker on earth, she burned them. So she ate cereals from an old box, choosing to ignore it had past its sell-by date for long, not even caring to take a bowl. Realizing it was not very tasty, she decided to have breakfast in town. So at nine, she was out.

She suddenly caught sight of Michiru, she was right in front of her… no it wasn't Michiru, it was Miharu. How could have she make the mistake… they were so different, not physically, but there was something different, and it can be first noticed in her glance. Besided, she hadn't Michiru's expressions. She hadn't this happiness, this calm face of Michiru. Her eyes didn't send her love, they sent nothing to her except disgust.

"Haruka… I can see you're not with my beloved twin."

"Miharu… I hoped I would never see you again. I was a little too optimistic."

"So it seems that she dumped you… maybe not, she has always been very forgiving. Even when her boyfriend slept with me instead of her."

"She didn't."

"So why are you alone?"

"It's none of your business, but she took a few days off to see a friend."

"Not a good sign… I guess you want her back. Everyone always want my sister back when she leaves. She must be pretty hot in bed…"

"It's none of your business."

"I know a way of making her come back."

"Come back? You hate each other, why would you want to do something for her?"

"Isn't that obvious? If she leaves you, I'll have nothing to tell our parents… I don't really want help her."

"What do you have in mind? Though I think I won't appreciate it. I'll never do anything against Michiru, even if it makes her come back."

"I thought we could use jealousy. Date someone."

"No way."

"Well… just make her think you're dating a sexy girl."

"It's not fair. I don't want to play with her."

"But think of it… when Michiru will see you with another woman, she will be jealous and she will argue with you and everything, but also realize she loves you, and you'll take a sorry expression and all…"

"No…"

"I could be the girl. Only if you keep your distances…"

"I said no. Yesterday you said I was a freak, you don't think I will date you, even if it is fake. And listen to these words and never forget them: I'll never do anything against Michiru. I love her."

Michiru was on her way to their apartment, she was nervous, she didn't know what to say to arrange everything with Haruka. But she wanted it so much. If only Miharu hadn't come to break the dream she was living in… But suddenly she stopped… she saw Haruka, she was with Miharu, absorbed in what seemed an interesting conversation… How could she stop in the street to talk to a person that thought she was a freak and had made them argue. She was talking normally to a person who had tried to separate them… maybe they even had lunch together, they were in front of a restaurant after all.

Haruka felt a presence, she felt watched. She looked around her and she saw her. Michiru was in the other side of the street, staring at them in horror.

"Michiru!"

Michiru ran away when she heard her name. But Haruka was faster, she caught her a few minutes later.

"Don't run away from me… I can explain everything…"

Haruka was having a hard time trying to keep Michiru from running away. But Michiru seemed to have the devil in her, she was impossible to hold.

"Let me go! I don't want to see you again!"

Michiru finally freed herself and slapped Haruka on the face, again. It was second time in two days. Haruka didn't ran after her this time. It wasn't the slap that had hurt her, it was Michiru's words.


	9. Swimming problem

_**AN :** Thank you very much for all your kind reviews. I was really touched by many of them since I began this story. Keep reviewing please, it's helpful and encouraging. Thanks again. I'm glad you like this story._

Chapter 9

Swimming problem

Michiru couldn't believe what she had just done. She had slapped Haruka and let her without listening what she had to say… She entered Lily apartment and slammed the door behind her. She did the only thing she wanted to do in such a time… she grabbed her swimming equipment and went to the swimming pool. The contact of the cold water relaxed her. She wanted to drown. But she knew the water would never let her do it. She always felt protected when she was immerged. She dived in the pool… it was so good to be in the depths. A pool wasn't that deep, but it was enough to not hear anything, to feel isolated, to feel untouchable.

Haruka awoke quickly from her paralysis. This time she wouldn't let the things get worse. She loved Michiru… she had been absent only a day from her life and it seemed an eternity. She had saw the look on her face. She was suffering. Normally, she would have tried to make her suffer, because she was suffering… but she couldn't. She couldn't act with Michiru like she acted with her previous girlfriends. She knew it was different with Michiru, but she would never had imagined it was that different. She didn't care how much she could suffer if Michiru was alright. But she was not, it was clear.

She ran to Lily's apartment. She knocked at the door and it was Lily who opened her.

"She's not here. She left in a hurry. What did you do this time?"

"Hey! I'm not responsible… I met her sister in the street and Michiru passed at this moment…"

"You talk to people who see you as a freak? I thought you had an over dimensioned pride…"

"It was not a kind talk… she wanted me to date her to make Michiru jealous… sometimes I think Michiru should stay far away from her family…"

"She… she was on her way to talk to you… I think she was missing you… Haruka… don't spoil everything because of your pride or of your bad temper."

"She's the one who left!"

"Don't you trust her?"

"What are you saying… of course I trust her."

"You really thought she was leaving? You know her more than I do. She would have come back within hours."

"She didn't."

"Did you listen to yourself when you speak? Of course she didn't… who would have come back after what you said to her. She needed to calm down and you made her feeling even worse."

"You've got a point…"

"I don't know where she is but you'd rather find her and quickly."

"I will. Thanks Lily… and… I don't resent anymore for… what happened. You did your best for Michiru and me… Thank you."

"It was nothing. I hope it will get better with your parents…"

"I won't, they are like Michiru's family. The best for us will be leaving them behind if we wan't to be happy together."

"Good luck."

Haruka left. She hadn't her motorbike, so it wouldn't be easy to find Michiru. Fortunately she was able to run very fast. She came to the beach first but found no one. She passed about two hours trying to find her, hoping she hadn't drowned in the sea but finally came to conclusion she hadn't come. She went to Michiru's favourite places, first the aquarium, then at Crown… and when she began to become desperate, she saw the panel on which it can be read "swimming pool". That was it! Haruka ran to the swimming pool. She entered the place as a visitor and searched for Michiru in the water but didn't see her… but suddenly she saw a group of people gathered around someone… she had a bad intuition… she approached and saw her mermaid unconscious, blood running from her head. Her heart fell from her chest. She pushed everyone away and kneeled next to Michiru. She had a deep cut on her forehead. Haruka took her in her arms to bring her to the hospital, but she had let go of her as an ambulance arrived. But she didn't let her. She continued to hold her hand as they headed for the nearest hospital. An hour later, Michiru was leaned on a bed, her cut had been cleaned and sewed. But Haruka was outside, she was angry and anxious. She hadn't the right to enter the room. She had beaten two strong male nurses and was lucky they didn't search to avenge. Haruka saw a nurse coming out of the room.

"How is she? Did she awake? I want to see her!"

"We know this miss Tenoh. But you're not allowed. She will be ok, she's not seriously injured… someone hit her by error with a flipper. That caused the cut. She didn't see it coming and I think the shock made her lost her concentration and that's why she got a mouthful of water and nearly drowned. You said she was an excellent swimmer but she must have been caught by surprise."

"Let me see her… We live together, I can prove it… Ask… ask her parents."

"They're on their way…"

"M. Tenoh! How is she?"

"M. Kaioh, Mrs Kaioh… They don't want to let me in…"

"This man is my daughter's fiancé. He has the right to see her." Said Michiru's father.

"This… man. If you say so… he can get in.'

The nurse smiled at Haruka. For a minute, she had been scared the woman would have betrayed her. Haruka quickly entered the room and bent on Michiru's bed. Her cut was little in fact. But Haruka had panicked at the sight of the blood. She took Michiru's hand in hers and kissed her forehead in a tender way.

"Michiru… I'm sorry… They didn't let me enter before… I never thought you would drown… I will have so much thing to tell you when you'll awake…"

Michiru's parents stayed for a while, about one hour, then they left because they had a dinner to attend. Haruka stayed alone with Michiru, which was alright for her.

"Haruka…"

Michiru awoke at past 8 p.m. Haruka was sitting on a chair but half leaned on the bed, her head on Michiru's belly, surrounding her with her arms. She had fallen asleep. But when she Michiru's feeble voice called for her she awoke immediately.

"Michiru…"

"Haruka… you're here… I'm glad…"

"Hey… where did you want me to be? You're in the hospital, I won't let you in this cold place alone."

"I've got a headache…"

"You nearly drowned."

"Drowned?"

"Yes, you took a shock from a flipper by some stupid swimmer."

"I remember…"

"Sleeping Beauty finally awoke!" said the nurse enthusiastically. "Take these painkillers."

She gave Michiru some pills and a glass of water. Michiru straightened in the bed and took them.

"You'll spend the night here."

"I won't let her…" began Haruka.

"…alone." Finished the nurse. "We know, we know… if Miss Kaioh wants it then you'll be allowed to stay. You know she beat two of our male nurses because she wasn't allowed to enter the room…"

Haruka looked at Michiru with hesitation. Maybe she was still resentful… Michiru looked at Haruka before giving an answer. Then she smiled.

"Of course she stays."

"Right."

The nurse left them alone.

"Michiru…"

"No Haruka, don't say anything, I don't want to talk about this. Let's just forget. I love you too much to resent you for what happened… I don't know why you were talking to her, but I don't want to know… I'm lost without you, and I know you love me too."

"No let me explain, I owe you an explanation. I was crossed her way as I was going to have breakfast in town. But you'd rather take care, this woman will do everything she can to hurt you. We were arguing because she wanted us to date to make you jealous. She also want us to be together again because this way she will able to denounce us to your parents."

"Miharu said that… I knew she was a snake but I didn't know her hatred for me would drive her to date a woman. She's the most homophobic person I know… tolerance isn't her best quality. She's also racist."

"When I saw her this morning… I saw the difference at first sight… I don't know how I made the mistake… she's not you, she's so different… her eyes don't give me this glance…"

"I've been too demanding… we're perfect twin and you were still in your sleep. She always manages to look like me as much as possible… well… it's not difficult… Haruka… forgive me… I've been awful… you didn't deserve the slaps and everything… you should have slapped me in return."

"It's okay…"

"I'll never leave you. You mean so much to me…"

Haruka silenced her by a kiss.

"I think family isn't a good thing for us… the only real arguments we had were caused by them! Maybe we should jump in a plane and live miles away from them."

"You know it's not that easy. And I never met your family."

"And you'll never. They are just like yours. You know I didn't see them since the beginning of the school year. Living with you is difficult enough… I don't need family to interfere."

"So difficult…"

"This past two days were…"

"I think I have the perfect way of making myself forgiven."

"You are forgiven… you scared me too much… and sex isn't the solution to everything, you know?"

"I know… but I know you love it."

"You don't?"

Michiru laughed.

"Did I once look like someone who doesn't like it?"

"Maybe… there is this time when you…"

"It doesn't count… but if you think sex isn't the solution I'll try something else…"

"I've never said such a thing!"

"So we'll see that when we'll be at home… but I promise I'll find something else…"

Michiru knew she had to do something for Haruka. She had made her suffer, she had had been awful. Haruka too... but she had spent the whole day running after her, fighting nurses, then waiting hours for her to awake, never leaving her to have a coffee or to eat something… Sometimes she wondered if she deserved her love.

_**AN: **Here are the names of all the kinds persons who reviewed this story so far, I think it's important to let them a place cause review are encouraging and helpful and without them I don't know if I would find the courage to write more chapters…_

_**Amnesia nymph, the Wretched one, papapapuffy, xsojix, I'm nothing but a dream, Angel2411, tsubasa, royal destiny, Some other name, Link Lovers2005, Kimmie-chan, Silas of the sky, Healer, Vee, Conan10, Nightprincess0420, Senshi Raidon, Vampire Mia, Arwencita, 666, rdz, Coolness in your heart, Asha Clan Clan, Faithless Angel, Life'z, prince of the oceans, Reiki, Rahu Roux.**_

**_And thanks to all the persons who read it without reviewing._**


	10. Family affair

Chapter 10

Family affair

The next morning, Michiru was allowed to leave the hospital. Haruka had been scared but now, to her own shame she wondered if it had not been useful after all… Michiru was now tender and loving. Haruka couldn't help but be impatient to be back home… and she wasn't disappointed.

Later in the day, lying in bed, exhausted, Michiru told Haruka something she hadn't expected.

"Haruka… I told you I would make myself forgiven…"

"Ithink you did" said Haruka before kissing her tenderly.

"No… I meant… I'll do something for us. Something important."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll go and see my parents and I'll tell them the whole truth. We can't live like this anymore… I love you and maybe you'll find this weird… but I want everyone to know it. I must tell it. I shouldn't have took advantage of you looking more like a man… well… when you're dressed…"

"But your parents won't talk to you anymore… maybe they'lldisown you…"

"Yes, I know they'll be very angry, I know they'll hate me… but our happiness is worthier than the love of absent parents. You were right… those stories with my family caused us enough troubles. If I let it go… it will separate us forever."

"Don't say such a thing… We'll always be together, in a way or in another…. But if you really want to talk to them… then I must come with you, you don't have to be alone for that."

"Thanks… I think I'll need you."

"So they'll learn that I'm a woman… then that you're a lesbian… and finally that you're not engaged… it will be a bad day for them…"

"There is only what point I'll regret in my lie."

"What is it?"

"The… the engagement…"

"You know we can't marry."

"But if it was possible…"

"It is not. Don't be too romantic."

Haruka had answered with a cold voice. Michiru didn't know what to think… of course they have been dated for less than a year… but still… she would have been glad to be engaged to Haruka… maybe she didn't love her that much…

The same evening, Michiru and Haruka were in front of Michiru's parent's house. Michiru knocked at the door. She hoped Miharu hadn't tell anything. The butler opened them.

"Miss Michiru… You here! Your parents will be so glad… I saw you brought your fiancé along. Come in quick."

"Hi Lester. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You look healthy and beautiful as always. I was worried when your parents told be you were at the hospital…"

"Nothing important, a little cut on the forehead."

"Your parents are in the living room, you arrived just in time. They just finished dinner."

"Did my… dear sister came back home lately?"

"Yes, Miss Miharu is upstairs, in her old room."

Michiru sent a worried look to Haruka who took her and to comfort her. They walked to the living room. Haruka was impressed. She knew Michiru had a rich family, but she had never imagined she would have lived in such a house. It was very big and she caught sight of at least three maids.

Michiru's parents got up to greet them when they entered the living room.

"Michiru… what's bringing you here? Your visits are so rare…" said her father with enthusiasm.

"You seemed to be better than yesterday." Said her mother.

"Yes, that was not very important…"

"Not important? Michiru you almost drown!" said Haruka.

"Well… you should sit down… I have something important to tell you…"

Michiru's mother seemed to loose her composure, her father's face became white.

"Michiru… not you…" began her mother.

"You're not even married, and still so young…" finished her father.

"What are you thinking?" asked Michiru with surprise.

"Don't tell us you're pregnant." Said her mother.

Michiru began to laugh uncomfortably. Maybe being pregnant would have been easier to tell. Haruka wasn't laughing at all.

"I… I'm not pregnant… I wanted to tell you something about Haruka and me."

Michiru's parents sighed with relief. Haruka had a bad feeling about the whole thing. If they had been so panicked to the idea of their daughter being pregnant, what would be their reaction when she'll tell she was a lesbian. She felt Michiru tightening the grip of her hand.

"I... well… first… Haruka is a girl."

"What?" asked Michiru's father, an expression of non understanding on his face.

"Let me finish… Haruka being a girl, it means I'm a lesbian. And finally, we're not engaged."

Michiru's father had not let pass any of her word. Now he looked at his daughter and at Haruka in a way that Michiru didn't appreciate. As she had expected, there was disgust in his eyes. Michiru's mother seemed about to faint.

"What did you do to my little daughter?" asked Michiru's father in a rough voice.

Haruka didn't know what to answer.

"She did nothing to me except making me happy! Don't reproach her anything. There's nothing to reproach anyone! We're in love, this is it! Haruka loves me much more than you two ever have."

"Michiru! How dare you…"

"We live together, we love each other… and we have a lot of sex if you want to know! She is always with me when something's wrong. Yesterday at the hospital, she spent hours on a chair waiting for me to awake. She even spent the night in the hospital while you two went to your stupid dinner!"

"The nurse said you would be all right… there was no point to wait…"

"You're right. But everything is like this with you two. Miharu and me hate each other because you were always paying more attention to me… but what attention? I was only good to make you proud in front of your friends! I mustn't have annoyed you very much in the past twelve years… You sent us abroad."

"This was a very good school… But stop this! It is not the subject! Michiru I don't want you to see this… freak person anymore!"

"What did you say?"

"I don't to see her anymore!"

"Haruka isn't a freak. And I'd rather kill myself than letting her. If you do not accept us, we'll never see each other again. I'll let you think of it. Let's go Haruka."

Michiru left the room, still holding Haruka's hand very tight in hers. She almost run to the exit. In the car, tears began to run on her cheeks. Haruka took her tenderly in her arms.

"I don't care what they think!"

"That's wrong Michiru… you care, everyone cares about its parents point of view… even me. Parents should be understanding and loving, they are the one persons who should accept us as we are… ours aren't like that."

"I don't care since I'm with you."

"We only have each other."

"It's a difficult situation. Human beings are more demanding towards the one they love, especially in our situation… Michiru… remember… I'm not perfect. I'll do my best to not disappoint you… but it can happen. Everyone had weaknesses. I try to hide mine, try to make them disappear, but you know it doesn't work for everything. It's like we expect everything the others doesn't give us from the other."

"I love you for what you are. Don't say such things… we are not alone, even if we have no families… we have friends. I know what you mean… I've been what you're saying, I've been expecting… I can't say won't happen again, but I promise I'll do my best."

"I know…"

Haruka kissed Michiru briefly on the lips, but Michiru took her head in her hands and kissed her more deeply.

So the summer break passed without any cloud for both of them. They were back in their life full of love. Haruka put aside her black thought rather easily because Michiru didn't gave her any reason to think of it. She was expecting but in a cute way… and after all she dealt with most of her faults. For example in those nice summer days, Haruka spent very much time working on her car and motorbike. Maybe more than with Michiru sometimes. But the aqua-haired girl never mind, because when Haruka wasn't with her, she had time for practicing violin, painting and swimming. They knew that being together was great, but holidays had learned them that space was essential too.

One night, a little before the going back to university, Haruka came back home in a very good mood.

"Where is the love of my life?"

Michiru came from the balcony. She wore her hair in a ponytail, and her face and clothes were stained by paint. Haruka being stained by motor oil didn't mind. She took grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lovingly.

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"It's because I see you. Go take a shower and put your most beautiful dress. I bring you out for dinner."

"Do we have something to feast?"

"Yes and no… maybe. It will depend of you. I would have make dinner myself but I don't want to take any risk. You may die after eating my cook."

Michiru laughed. She kissed Haruka briefly then went to the bathroom. Haruka knew she had better let Michiru first because the time she usually take for making up and hair dressing was amazingly long.

So after about two hours they were finally ready to go. Michiru was wearing a dark blue dress with high heels. Her make up and hair and make up were perfect as ever. Haruka was wearing a tux.

"A tux? Where are we going? It must be a special place, or a special event… tell me more."

"No, this is a surprise."


	11. Eternal promise

Chapter 11

Eternal promise

Haruka invited Michiru in a nice restaurant where musicians played her preferred melodies. Michiru was sensing that this evening had something special but she didn't know what. Haruka was different, a little tensed, but Michiru stopped asking questions because she never answered them. As they where talking together, in this nice place, Michiru thought of what had happened at the beginning of the holidays… she regretted it. How could she have doubted her beloved? Her eyes where shining with love, and she knew that hers were probably the same. She couldn't stop wondering what she would have done if they had really left each other, what if Haruka hadn't run after her… she couldn't imagine spending a whole life, an eternity without her. The thought of that made a drop running slowly on her cheek. Haruka saw it and caressed her cheek to make it disappear.

"Michiru… what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I was just… thinking."

"A sad thought I presume… don't think of anything sad, I want you to smile, unless I'll think you're not happy with me…"

"I was thinking… I don't want to live without you… I couldn't bear it… and I almost leaved you in July…"

"Yes, but we are in September, nearly October, and we are still together. I won't let anything happen, because I couldn't live without you neither. I don't know why… but when I look at you, when I look in your eyes, I know I love you, that nothing is important except you. It's incredible… this way we are… so… meant to be. It's like I've known you for millenniums."

"I've got this feeling too… you know how the sea is important to me; you know how I need it."

"Like I need the wind blowing on my face."

"Exactly… I need you the same way."

The two of them enjoyed this peaceful moment very much. Each other presence, each other glance filled them. It seemed to them that never before they had understood each other this way. Haruka felt she had chose the perfect evening. So after the restaurant, she brought Michiru to another place, a cliff where the wind blew hard and from which the sea could be seen in all its splendour.

"This place is amazing… why did you never brought me here before?" asked Michiru with enthusiasm.

"I discovered it not long ago. And I was waiting tonight to show it to you. A place that fits both of us.' Answered Haruka.

"That's right…"

Michiru got closer to Haruka, who caught her waist by behind and kissed her in the neck. They stayed a moment like this, in their embrace, feeling the wind blowing on her face and looking at the sea waves. After a long moment of peaceful silence, Haruka caught Michiru's hands in hers and made her face her. Michiru felt a sudden desire to kiss her. She pulled her arms around Haruka's neck and gave her a tender kiss that the blonde deepened her arms firmly but lovingly embracing Michiru's waist. _"Stop this… you're letting yourself go… if you continue on this way you'll end in the bed and it's not the moment… I'd rather jump in the sea under; it is quite cold at the moment, after I may be able to talk to her properly without undressing her in my mind… Stop now!"_

Haruka interrupted their kiss.

"Michiru… I… I came here purposely."

"So you'll finally tell me the reason of all this…"

"Did I need any reason for bringing my love outside?" said Haruka feigning indignation.

"No… that's not the evening in itself… that is more the way you acted."

"How did I act?"

"I don't know… you were a little tensed… well… you are a little tensed, and now it seems you'll explode in a minute."

"I look like this…"

"It doesn't take anything from your attractiveness."

"Did I say you were splendid tonight?"

Their lips were getting closer as they spoke, till they touched. Haruka pulled a hand on Michiru's cheek and caressed it while she ended the kiss. Her other hand released Michiru's waist to vanish in her pocket. When it reappeared, it had a dark blue jewel case in it. Haruka opened it in front of Michiru's eyes. A marvellous silver ring sat by a round shaped aquamarine with a diamond on each side.

"Michiru, would you marry me?"

"Haruka… I… I love you but you know we can'…"

"Shh… please just answer me."

"Y… yes, of course."

Haruka passed the ring at Michiru's finger and kissed her lovingly. Michiru had been surprised, because Haruka had always reacted with coldness when the conversation came to this theme: the marriage, probably because she knew they couldn't. So why did Haruka asked her to marry?... _"Well it doesn't matter since I love her. It's not important to be officially married since our hearts are."_

Next morning they awoke at the same time, still in each other arms.

"Do you realize that we will awake together forever?" Said Haruka.

"I didn't need a proposal to know this… but you were right, even if we can't marry, I'm glad we did this. The important is not the official side…" said Michiru before giving Haruka a tender kiss.

"A minute… I was serious!"

"What?"

"I found a way. You thought… it was just a… Michiru… don't tell me you accepted because you thought we couldn't?"

Haruka was not smiling anymore.

"No… but you know we can't… what is this way you're talking about."

"Michiru… if I had told you I found a way for you and me to marry legally would your answer have been the same?"

"Yes, of course."

Haruka looked in Michiru's eyes and regain confidence. For a minute she had been very scared.

"I was serious; I really found a way for you and me to marry. First… do you know where I was born?"

"London?... somewhere in England if I remember."

"That's right. My father is Japanese and my mother is British, I spent my childhood in England, but moved to Japan at twelve when my father inherited his own father business."

"What's the link with marriage?"

"The link is that I'm not Japanese."

"And?"

"And that England recently allowed homosexual marriage. It's been about a year or two but I don't really care about English news. I learned it while talking with Lily this summer."

Michiru slowly absorbed the information Haruka gave her, with an absent look on her face.

"So… it means… that… we will be… married…"

"Yes… only if you still want…"

Haruka didn't have time to finish her sentence, Michiru had closed her mouth with a passionate kiss, she was on top of her. This was an answer more explicit than any word.

Later in the morning, they took their shower and dressed up.

"So… I suppose you're really willing to marry." Said a rather exhausted Haruka while buttoning her shirt.

"I am… I guess you have no doubts about my sincerity by now… We just have to choose a date."

"The sooner the better… I'm impatient… you know… marriage implies honeymoon."

Michiru laughed.

"I think you don't need a honeymoon for this… but if you want to wait till the marriage to do it again…"

"No! Be careful because if you do this I'll make you jump into the next flight for London!"

"Haruka! We won't marry everyday! I want it to be special… I must find a marvellous dress and organize the whole thing…"

"The list of the guests will be much reduced… our dear families won't come and we're not mundane people… maybe I could invite some of my friends of the tracks… and you have Lily… and maybe some violinists friends of yours…"

"We haven't seen Lily for about a month… and you never talk about those racers friends."

"We're lonely people… maybe we should just make something between the two of us, with the witnesses."

"It is a little sad… but it is only you I marry… so that's not important. But maybe we should call our family… just to announce the marriage. They've got the right to know, even if they don't agree."

"As you wish."

"We could even try to…"

"I won't invite my parents!"

"But…"

"No buts. They won't come, you can invite yours if you want, but don't expect me to do the same."

"I don't know… after all they said about you… and about me, because whoever insults you insults me… But I always thought that my parents would be there for my marriage."

"I don't have this problem, because I know for long that I love women, so I never really took time to imagine my wedding day… and even before… I was against marriage and I always said that if I did I would wear a tux, because white wedding dresses were too large, I thought you cannot run with them."

"Your wish will come true… I think you'll wear a tux… unless you want a beautiful white dress…"

"I leave that to you! And I can say you'll look like an angel… you always do."

Haruka took her fiancé's thin ways in her arms and bent to kiss her with love.

"So what about the date?" asked Michiru.

"I'd rather do it in summer days… cause in a week or two it the weather will become to be rainy. Spring or summer… but only if we keep making love… if you let me wait till the honeymoon I swear we'll be married in the week!"

"I guess… June would be perfect, after the exams. Don't forget we're still students… and don't worry I won't let you wait till the honeymoon." Added Michiru in front of Haruka feigning worry.

"So let's go for June… the 25th for example…"

Michiru took a calendar.

"Yes… 25th will be perfect."

Not far away, a dark green-haired woman watched the scene with attention, accompanied by a young girl with black straight hair, from the balcony of another flat facing Michiru and Haruka's.

"Do you think we finally found them, Setsuna-mama?" asked the girl anxiously.

"I think so… those two never change whatever time and space… always together, linked by love and by something deeper that no one ever understood… it _must_ be them." answered the woman.

"Do you think they'll remember us?"

"I don't know…"


	12. Departure in bad conditions

Chapter 12

Departure in bad conditions

Haruka and Michiru began their second year at university the next day. Michiru hadn't very much time left between her studies and the violin rehearsal that happened more and more often as an important concert approached. Many of Michiru's violinist's mates saw the ring she wore and the new of Michiru's wedding became the topic of all the gossips, Michiru preferred not imagine what it would have been if those silly girls had known about Haruka being a woman... But many people knew around them, and it soon became a problem. The insults and attacks that they had underwent before became fiercer, especially on Haruka. As she looked like a man, men attacked her more easily, but few dared to attack Michiru physically. Haruka was worried and she never let Michiru come back home walking alone after her rehearsals. She tried to hide the bruises that caused her the fights to Michiru, but it was not easy... The fights were not always engaged by her opponents, but she couldn't allow anyone to insult Michiru, even if it meant being hurt.

"Haruka... Did you read the newspaper this morning? They say that another monster was seen in the park..."

They were having breakfast together before going to university, and Michiru was reading the local newspaper.

"Don't pay attention to this rubbish... Monsters... and why not aliens? But I guess it helps them to sell more..."

"I don't know... That's not the first time... I heard things... some of our mates tell stories about monsters apearing and young ladies in sailor suits fighting them..."

"Sailor suits? Who would be stupid enough to wear a sailor suit to fight a monster? Personnally I would never wear such a ridiculous thing... Michiru, all this really doesn't make sense..."

"You know... They are said to be rather sexy in them... I've been told that their skirts weren't very long... Maybe I sould find one for tonight..."

Haruka raised her nose from her cup of tea and smiled.

"So you already have plans for us tonight..."

"Not really... Remember I have a rehearsal and you said you wanted to work on your car..."

Haruka sighed.

"I know... By the way, I'll be a little late tonight, wait for me, don't come back by yourself... even if I don't believe this story if monsters I do believe that people are attacked in town."

"Don't worry I'll wait for you."

Michiru got up and came to Haruka. She kissed her forehead then took her head between her hands, passing one in her sandy blonde hair.

"I'll be all right. Stop worrying... you're so tensed..."

Michiru sat on her knees and gave her a tender kiss.

"Promise me you won't fight anymore if you can avoid it... I hate to see you hurt... and bruises aren't sexy, you're becoming less attractive..."

"Michiru... I can't promise you this... I can't just let go of everything... I can't just hear people insult you and not react. Do you remember how you slapped your sister's face when she said I was a monster?"

"Yes... But you'd rather listen to me if you want to have fun in bed with me tonight..."

"So you do have plans..."

Michiru silenced her by a kiss. She had been serious, there was hardly a day when Haruka didn't come back with more bruises and minor injuries, when it wasn't worse. She knew Haruka hid them most of the time, but Michiru wasn't stupid, she could sense her body tense when she embraced her too tightly... It wasn't knew, there had always been a few silly guys that attacked Haruka, by jealousy. First she was a briliant pilot, more gifted than most of men... she had to fight for long... but the violence had increased since they were together... And now that the news of them being engaged it was worser than ever. But there was something else... Michiru had heard by Lily that a little gang had targeted Haruka because of her next race and above all because Michiru had refused one of their member's demand not long ago. A little part of Michiru was proud, because all the persons that wanted to fight Haruka did it by jealousy, only jealousy. It showed again how great her lover was, but her main feeling about this was that she was worried and sad. She felt that never they would be understood by the others... They would always be seen as "special", different, strangers to this "normal" society.

That night, Michiru waited for Haruka as she had asked her to. One of her mates had proposed to wait with her because of the recent attacks. He was a man, the same age as her, rather handsome. Michiru knew why he had proposed her to stay. Indeed it was nice... but this guy was clearly attracked by her. Michiru didn't mind. She was used to this. Men never respect the fact that Haruka and her were engaged. Never respected the fact that they were in love... As if because they were two girls, it didn't count. People usually respected couples in love. But men didn't seem to respect her being in love with Haruka. But even if his intentions were clear, he wasn't a bad guy, he just tried to be nice and polite, he even asked her about Haruka's wealth cause he knew she was subject to attacks.

Haruka finally arrived... She came out of the car when she saw the man with Michiru.

"Good night. Sorry Michiru... I'm later than I thought I would."

Her voice was colder than usual.

"It's all right. Sousuke waited with me."

"Thanks."

"If I had such a girlfriend I wouldn't let her alone at night as you do..."

"She's my fiancée."

"That is worse."

"I don't need any lesson from a guy like you."

Michiru knew Haruka was loosing her temper... She took her hand.

"We should go now Haruka... if you want me to show you what my plans for tonight are..."

Haruka let go of Michiru's hand and jumped into her car. Michiru was a little taken aback. Haruka was showing jealousy... She knew it was her main fault, but she hadn't the occasion to see it since the time when she had been kissed by Lily... Actually Michiru had let her no other occasion to be jealous... She scarcely let men aproach her... She had began to develop an antipathy for men in general since it was them that made the bruises on Haruka... and Haruka wasn't really jealous towards women... It was strange but safer for Michiru because she had only girls in her close friends.

Haruka drove very fast. She wasn't looking at Michiru and her face didn't sound very happy...

"Haruka... Could you drive slower please?"

"Do you mean my driving is bad?"

"No... but... A little to fast... Haruka, Sousuke was just waiting with me because he thought it wasn't safe to let me wait outside alone."

"Yes... That's great. I thanked him if I remember. And you should have stayed with him since if he had a girlfriend he wouldn't let her alone at night!"

"Haruka, stop this, you know where it will lead us... and I'll never leave you for a man like him! I'll never leave you at all! Besides… you don't make so much troubles when you see me with my friends when they are girls."

"Michiru... Do you mind me letting you alone like this?" asked Haruka in a quiter tone.

"No... Of course no... We both have activities we love... And it's a good thing. And I let you alone too when I go to my rehearsals, or when I go to the swimming pool..."

"Well... But if I see this guy hanging around you again I kill him!"

Haruka was now smiling a bit. Michiru sighed in relief.

Not far away from the place where Michiru and Sousuke had waited Haruka, a dark green-haired woman and a young black straight-haired girl wearing sailor suits had witnessed the scene.

"A briliant violinist and swimmer... An unbeatable racer and deadly jealous person... Do you need more evidences, Hotaru?" asked the dark green-haired woman.

The young girl smiled, her eyes were gleaming.

"We found them, Setsuna-mama! Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama... we really found them!"

"But now an harder mission awaits us..."

Next morning, Michiru went with Lily to a shop where she knew the most beautiful wedding dresses were sold. As she entered the place, a both familiar and unpleasant voice called her.

"So… the gossips weren't false after all… you and your freaky girlfriend are about to marry…"

"Miharu… what are you doing here so early in the morning... you usually are not a morning person."

"Just having a walk… maybe I should go and greet your beloved Haruka."

"She's at the tracks."

"You let her going on her own… I heard there were pretty girls around… with the great race that is to be held next weekend… she has a lot of feminine friends…"

"Whatever you're trying it doesn't work… I trust Haruka. You won't make me jealous. I'm near Haruka for too long, I know her, and I know about her fans. I'm not jealous of silly little girls like them."

"But you were once jealous because of me…"

"You kissed her."

"Please don't remind me of this. But did you announce you marriage to mom and dad?"

"I… I plan to do it."

"Trust me… you won't have to."

"What do you mean!"

"Bye, my dear myself."

"Miharu!"

The girl had left. Michiru knew what she was up to. She was going to tell her parents about the wedding before she had any occasion to do it… but after all… was it that important. Besides… she had been rather surprised by her last words… obviously she was ironical. It had been years since she had call her "dear myself", they did it when they were about five or six year old… but it was long ago.

"Michiru… are you sure you want to find a dress today? You put on about ten of them… Your concerts begins next week… you'll spend three days in Paris, three in Milan and three in London… you could find one there, they are the bests in the world…" said Lily after a very long morning.

"Yes…that's my intention… but I'll be alone, it won't easy to choose…"

"Haruka doesn't come?"

"No… she had a race next week end as my dear sister reminded me… I bet she knew I would be absent, that's why she teased me about Haruka's fans."

"You'll spend a week and a half apart… it won't be too hard?"

"I have no choice… when I enlisted I thought it was only for London the last three days… so Haruka would have probably been with me, but she can't come for so long…"

Michiru put on her casual clothes and let the wedding dress… she was not in the mood for choosing a wedding dress… Miharu's word had touched her more than she expected.

"I hope Haruka won't get hurt while I'll be absent…" said Michiru on the way back.

"I'll keep an eye on her. And I'll take care of the freaky fans…"

Michiru laughed lightly. The idea of going far away even if it was only for less than two weeks was making her feeling very bad… she felt something bad was to happen, and Miharu's sudden appearance surely wasn't a good sign.

So the following Friday, Michiru was at the airport with Haruka and the other members of the orchestra, ready to leave for Milan.

"Promise me you'll not put yourself into trouble, Ruka…"

"I promise. Are you less worried now?"

"No. And I think I'll be like this for the whole trip. I'll call you everyday."

"Me too, and think of you all the time. And don't forget to find a beautiful wedding dress…"

Michiru threw herself into Haruka's arms and held her tightly.

"I don't want to leave you…"

Haruka tightened the embrace. She knew this would happen. She too felt very bad but she had hoped Michiru would be less emotive, when she was like this, Haruka could not let go of her.

"You… you must Michi… they need you."

"And me… this is you who I need."

Haruka kissed her deeply. It was difficult, but she had to play the strong one… otherwise Michiru would never be able to leave.

"Everything will be allright… the remember of last night and of this morning should help you survive nine days without me…"

Michiru laughed as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Silly… well… I must admit that you are exceptional when you know you'll won't have sex for more than a week…"

"Am I not always exceptional?"

Michiru laughed and kissed her with passion.

"Of course you are." She muttered.

"I'll miss you badly…"

"Michiru! The plane is leaving without you!" called a voice behind them.

It was Sousuke. Haruka lost her smile immediately.

"He comes with you."

"He's part of the orchestra."

"He's doing what? Floor cleaning? This jerk can't be a musician…"

"Haruka…"

Sousuke approached them.

"Let me take these for you."

He took Michiru's luggage from Haruka's hands and headed to the plane.

"Hey! What are you…"

Michiru silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't pay attention to him… I'm leaving right now, just pay attention to me."

"Don't tell me you'll spend nine days with him?"

"Well… he's got the place besides me in the plane… and in the hotel too… he's got the room next door."

"What?"

"They… they did the organisation by alphabetic order."

"Michiru… if he tries anything…"

"Don't worry, I promise I'll tell you everything and if he acts like a jerk you'll have the right to beat him when we'll come back."

"I'm not joking… our situation isn't easy… if someone's tell that my fiancée cheats on me with a man on top of that…"

"you only pay attention to your pride? I thought you were jealous just because he would be next to me while you can't… Haruka…"

"I… sorry I didn't meant this."

Michiru kissed her briefly on the lips and left almost running. Haruka caught her before she could jump in the plane, holding her wrist tightly.

"Michiru… I love you."

She dragged Michiru closer and gave her a last passionate kiss. Michiru smiled, Haruka's loving glance had gave her confidence. She passed a hand in her sandy hair, kissed her and left.


	13. Unconsious betrayal

Chapter 13

Unconscious betrayal

The following days were hell for Haruka and Michiru. Being apart was a torture. And Michiru had another problem, Sousuke was never very far. She tried to keep her distances, cause if she did something that could suggest there was something between us, Haruka would know it, cause as soon as they would come back, there would be gossips. But it was difficult to act coldly, Sousuke was very nice to her, he knew she depressed by Haruka's absence and he tried to cheer her up. And Michiru had all the reasons to be depressed… Haruka hadn't call for days. She was on her sixth day of trip and Haruka hadn't called, nor answered her cellular for three days. She hoped nothing had happened to her, or that Haruka was angry and jealous because of Sousuke being with her. She kept telling herself that nothing was wrong, that she worried too much… she was very tempted to come back home by the first flight, but she was an important element of the orchestra. If she left, it would cause huge problems.

Haruka had suffered hell for the three first days… but one afternoon, Michiru had arrived to the tracks, with her luggage, tears falling on her cheeks.

"Haruka… I'm sorry… I missed you too much…"

"Michiru…"

Haruka had just embraced Michiru without asking herself any question. She was far too glad to have her back. And after her phone had mysteriously disappeared.

"Michiru… they won't miss you… I mean the orchestra?" asked Haruka while helping the aqua-haired girl with her luggage in the stairs.

"I'm not that exceptional, they'll be able to do it without me."

"You're always modest… I bet everyone was desperate."

"Yes."

Haruka found that Michiru was a little cold… but she didn't care. Miharu was a good actress when she really wanted to. And she had passed the last days before Michiru's departure to watch her closely, listening to conversations, watching her expressions and all… She had passed the three last days watching videos she had made of her sister and trained herself to look perfectly like her, she even bought the same clothes. She knew that Haruka would be the hardest to convince. But she knew she was almost a man… so she just had to act with her as if she was a man… in other words, not a very smart person.

But she realized at evening that she had forgot about something… she hadn't thought about an activity that couples usually have in bed… something Haruka hardly desired since she had missed Michiru that much. She almost jumped from the bed when she felt Haruka's hand leaning on her waist, then breast… Haruka felt her body tensed under her touch. Michiru never had this reaction, even the first time.

"Michiru… what's wrong?"

"I… I'm sorry… I'm too tired… the trip you know."

"So tired?... but we didn't see each other for three long days… and when you said you missed me I thought it meant that…" began Haruka with an evil smile.

"I… I missed you're presence, Ruka… you're so precious to me… you know I love you, I felt like I was lacking of oxygen."

"I know what you mean… it was like a part of me had been violently pulled apart… I didn't even gone to class… I could only go to the tracks… I'm lost without you… that's awful, because sometimes I wonder what I would be without you. I begin to think that we're on earth together, and that when one of us will go, the other won't be able to continue."

Miharu couldn't help but be touched by Haruka's words… this woman was not that freaky after all… _"My dear myself is lucky to have someone like this… but she doesn't deserve this luck."_

Miharu finally won against Haruka that night, they didn't make love. Even if she thought Haruka wasn't bad after all, she was still disgusted by lesbians. She was not very at ease when she felt Haruka's glance on her body. But she had to play Michiru's role… but she knew it would be only for six days, she just had to find good reasons to not make love. And Haruka being a sex addict it wasn't easy. _"This girl really acts as a man… she never thinks of anything else…"_ Then she discovered that her sister probably was as addicted as her beloved… she found a large collection of toys in her dressing. _"Well… you finally aren't the virgin, the saint, the chastity goddess our parents think you are Michiru."_

Haruka began to wonder about Michiru's behaviour… and the fact that she couldn't find her cellular annoyed her very much… the idea she had was that Michiru maybe was feeling guilty… she had imagined a whole movie in her head in which Michiru would have cheated on her with Sousuke and was feeling so ashamed that she refused to make love… she also wondered if Michiru hadn't even fell in love with him and didn't dare to tell her. It made her mad to think those things but she couldn't help it. But she would never have tell Michiru about it.

So four other days went like this…Haruka hadn't imagine a single minute that the girl in front of her was Miharu… maybe because Miharu did her best to not spend too much time with her. She went to swimming pool very often because she knew Haruka hated this place. She avoided to go in class, because she knew Haruka did and that she couldn't follow the class properly, not knowing Michiru's schedule and ignoring everything from the subjects she studied.

So one day after her arrival in London, two days before the departure, Michiru had still no news. She was really worried by now, so she tried to call someone else.

"Hi… Lily? It's Michiru."

"Michiru? Where are you? You said we would go shopping when you would come back?"

"I… I'm in London."

"London? But I heard you were back for already four days."

"I promise I'm in London… who told you that… NO! not this… not her?"

"Michiru? What's wrong."

"No! Miharu! Miharu is with Haruka! She took my place!"

"Michiru… what are you imagining? I said it was a rumour… maybe people saw her in town and thought it was you…"

"No… it must be this! Haruka isn't answering the phone for exactly four days, Lily."

"But how…"

"How? She's my twin! It's not difficult… but it means… it means Haruka fell for it… again."

"Don't blame her… maybe she didn't thought of it… knowing Haruka she was too glad to have you back."

"Lily… I know Haruka… it means… it surely means they slept together."

"You said you sister was homophobic."

"She hated me, she would do anything to hurt me… I'm coming back. I take the next flight and I come back. Could you pick me at the airport when I'll arrive? I think I won't be able to call Haruka."

"Okay… I'll be there."

So Michiru take a night flight. She felt so nervous that she felt sick. She arrived in Japan late in the morning.

This same morning, before going to pick Michiru at the airport, Lily went to find Haruka. She knocked at the door and was answered by Haruka herself. There was no trace of Miharu.

"Haruka! I'm glad I found you."

"Lily… what's happening? Nothing wrong to Michiru I hope?"

"Maybe. Do you know where she is."

"She went to the swimming pool, I'll meet her at the public garden for a picnic? Why?"

"Cause she left London few hours ago."

"What?"

But this last question was useless. Haruka suddenly understood everything.

"No… Michi's gonna kill me!"

"She'll be at the airport in no time. Her plane arrive at midday."

"And it is 10.30 a.m.… I think I'll go to my little date with her charming twin before…"

"You're in trouble Haruka… you know it?"

Haruka had the saddest look Lily had ever seen on her face.

"I don't know why I have been so stupid, I should have known... I noticed she was not her usual self… but I didn't think about Miharu… you know me… I just imagined she had cheated on me or something… I even thought that she might not be in love with me anymore."

"Silly… she was mad of anxiety… she tried to phone everyday, she thought something might have happened to you."

"How will I explain her…"

"I don't know."

"Do you think I have a chance ?"

"Love is said to be the strongest thing in the world… but sincerely… I think this time she won't forgive. Did… did you slept with Miharu?"

"No. And this in itself should have give me a hint. If I had seen her naked I would have guessed. I know Michiru's body perfectly, maybe they are similar, but Michiru as a little scar from when she had her appendix out… I know perfectly where and how it is. Even if Miharu as one too, it can't be the same."

"You know each little detail…" said Lily smiling.

"Apparently not… I'm with this girl for four days and I didn't notice anything… You know… I was so glad when I saw her at the tracks that day, and she looked so sincere that I didn't ask myself any question."

Haruka left on these words. She took her car and headed for the public garden. Her date was at eleven. Lily went to the airport to pick a rather white-faced, very sad Michiru.

When Haruka arrived to the public garden, she found Miharu sitting on a bench. The girl smiled to her widely and acted as she had for four days. _"I know why I fell for it... she really does act as my Michiru… she must have trained hard… she's not the same as the first time…the expressions are perfect, the glare too… nearly perfect… something's missing now I think of it…"_

Haruka wasn't smiling. She didn't sat.

"Why?"

"Why what?'

"Don't play that silly game, I know everything."

"I bet you didn't guessed by yourself. Who told you? Surely not my dear myself… she can't call you since you lost you cellular…"

Miharu picked a little black cellular from her handbag and handed it to Haruka.

"It was you… I must admit it is smart… you're evil. You're the most awful person I ever met. Why do you want so much to break Michiru down like this? Do you imagine how she must feel? Do you know how I feel?"

"I know what how it feels, thanks, I lived it. And you don't know what it is to live in her shadow. I'm the same as her, but she's more gifted, and our parents always loved her much… One day, I came back from school, I had won an important competition, I was captain of the volley-ball team, but it didn't interest anyone since my sister had been elected best junior violinist of Tokyo the same day."

"It's your parent's fault, not hers… It's not a reason for breaking her life… aarrrghhh…"

Haruka suddenly saw something awful behind Miharu. A girl had suddenly changed into a monster.


	14. Miharu's final victory

Chapter 14

Miharu's final victory

"Michiru… what will you do now? Don't tell me you'll fight with Haruka again… it is not her fault." Said Lily while driving Michiru to the park.

"I… I don't know… I'm fed up. I'm fed up of my sister and her evil plans, but I am even more disappointed because Haruka fell for it again… Lily… she knows me more than anyone, how could it be? I thought she really was in love, that everything was… perfect… the wedding and everything… it sounded great…"

"You won't cancel it? Won't you?"

"I… I thought of it during the flight, it was long enough… and I didn't take a decision."

"You should talk with Haruka first, don't rush the things, listen to what she have to say, to her point of view."

"I will… but sincerely… I don't want to forgive her this time."

"Michiru… I talked with her before coming, if you have seen her face… don't be the usual ice queen you usually are, she doesn't deserve it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you seems totally indifferent, I know you love her… but the way you acts when she commits the slightest error…"

"It is not a slight error…"

"No, but she is human, she would die for you, but your twin is an awful trap, isn't it? Look at yourself Michiru… you are as demanding as a young princess, and Haruka always do her best for you."

"I know, she is… she is… I'm in love with her, I wouldn't bear to loose her."

"But one day she will be fed up, you always overreact, when your upset or angry you are very mean to her… when you slapped her, she never slapped you back. When you leave her she search for you everywhere, when you come back, she forgive everything. But you don't."

Michiru stayed silent. Lily couldn't be right, she couldn't be so mean… she loved Haruka too much. It was right… she sometimes overreact… but Haruka knew she loved her more than anything, that everytime they fought, she would always come back… life without Haruka wasn't life.

At the same time Lily left Michiru in front of the public garden, Haruka was seeing the most awful sight of her life. She grabbed Miharu and pulled her away from the monster that had been a girl only seconds ago. They began to run, but unfortunately the monster was after them… They finally got cornered… Haruka was fighting with all her might, but the monster was stronger… Miharu was behind Haruka, covering her eyes with both hands. Suddenly, Haruka felt something burn on her forehead and a blinding light appeared and disappeared. At its place, there was a strange pen, Haruka grabbed it without thinking of it. She felt a power overwhelming her.

"DEAD SCREAM!" said a woman in sailor suit behind them.

The monster received a globe full of light. It was weakening. Miharu reopened the eyes, now she looked at Haruka, the pen in her hand, at the weakened monster, and above all at the strange woman… the monster suddenly threw itself on her.

"URANUS PLANET POWER! Please say this aloud! URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

Haruka looked at the woman in surprise… she hesitated… she looked at the pen without understand… then she remembered… she had made odd dreams lately… and this strange woman was in… she always forgot about those dreams when she awoke… but now she did remember everything perfectly. She knew she had to do what that woman told her.

"URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

Haruka felt more power in herself… she was wearing a sailor suit like the one the woman was wearing, but hers was a white, blue and gold one.

"Now attack it… you have to say…"

"I know! WORLD SHAKING!"

Another person, a girl in a velvet sailor suit had approached, she was looking at Miharu with a worried look…

"Pluto… this person is not Neptune… how could it be? Does it mean she hadn't been reborn? Her pen should have appeared, she's in danger, and there is no mark on her forehead…"

"Saturn… I don't understand… Uranus is in love with her… she must be Neptune… unless as you said… Neptune didn't reborn."

"Don't say this… I want Michiru-mama back!"

Sailor Saturn felt a hand on her shoulder, very warm. She returned to see a beautiful aqua-haired girl, a symbol shining on her forehead. She seemed to be in a second state of mind.

"Don't worry, I'm here, Hotaru."

"How come… the twin! This girl is Miharu!" said Pluto in triumph.

But while they were with Michiru, Haruka was having a hard time with the monster. Her attack hadn't been enough, and the monster had left Miharu to attack Haruka. The pen appeared in front of Michiru who take it.

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"

Michiru was now wearing her turquoise sailor suit.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The monster disappeared, letting place to the girl, unconscious.

"Let's go!" said Pluto to the girls.

But only Saturn moved, the three others were motionless. Michiru's mind had cleared. She was out of her second state of mind now. And her main concern was the argument she intent to have with her sister… and with Haruka… but her hard face softened when she saw the scratches on Haruka's body, and a deep cut on her leg.

"Haruka…"

Michiru fell near her and embraced her.

"Michiru… I… I'm sorry… ouch.."

Everyone returned to casual clothes. The only one left was Miharu. But Michiru was too busy with Haruka. She helped her to get up and headed to the car. But Pluto grabbed Miharu to make sure she wouldn't run away. She had guessed that Michiru needed to talk to her.

In the car, Hotaru used her gifts to heal Haruka's wounds. Then Setsuna and her left. She would have liked to stay with them longer, but she knew it wasn't the moment. Michiru's memory had ran away when the symbol had disappeared.

When they were alone, Michiru returned to look at her sister first. She slapped her without saying anything. The she turned to Haruka.

"You did it… again… you had her in our house, in our bed for more than four days and you noticed nothing!"

Michiru had decided to not argue with Haruka after her conversation with Lily, but when she had seen both of them, her bad temper had been stronger.

"And you… you're are the devil himself! How dared you… we hate each other… but we are sister… and you slept with the one I love! Not that homophobic…"

"Michiru we didn't make anything…" began Haruka.

"And you think I'll believe you? You're a real sex-addict! Don't make me believe that in four nights you didn't make love with her? It was easy… you thought she was me. You made an error but at least don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Haruka… tell the truth to Michiru, dear… we had a good time… and guess what? At the end she knew the truth, but it didn't change anything, she kept asking for sex…"

Miharu received another slap… Michiru was shaking. Tears wanted to run down her cheeks but she kept them from doing it.

"Haruka… no… you can't have…" began Michiru.

"I didn't! Michiru I promise…"

Haruka was feeling that everything was going out of control…

"I… I hate you Haruka!"

Michiru took her ring and handed it back to Haruka.

"Michiru… no! Don't do this!"

Miharu was caressing her burning cheek, she was smiling.

"I finally succeeded… I ruined your life. Now I have my revenge. I know you won't get over this soon… maybe you'll never. Good bye, hoping not seeing you anymore my dear myself."

Michiru looked at her sister… she was right… she had destroyed her life, destroyed what was the most precious thing for her…

Miharu left them. Haruka was embarrassed… she was in trouble, more than she had ever been… She didn't what to say… she had many ideas, but she knew nothing would convince Michiru.

"I thought… I was silly enough to think that you would have recognized her this time… you slept with her… without guessing. I thought you knew me better… and after… after… you did it even knowing it wasn't me…"

"STOP IT NOW!"

Michiru jumped in surprise, never before Haruka had addressed her in this way. Her voice was cold and full of anger.

"Now you listen. I never did all what she said. I would have if she had let me. Because I really thought it was you… it seems that she watched you and trained to take all your expressions, even your glance. She was a perfect actress. But you know what? I had doubts, but I'm not paranoiac, I didn't think about such an evil plan. I passed the last days thinking you weren't in love me anymore. First there was no love in her glance, then she didn't let me touch her in bed, and her kisses and embraces were scarce. I know each little inch if your skin, I know everything about you. I know the details of this scar in your belly, I know the details of your violinist hands…but it seems she plays it too, though not as well as you do I suppose. Michiru… you don't love me. If you really did, you would trust me instead of her. She your most determined enemy. Today you chose to believe a person that want to destroy your life instead of someone who do anything for make you happy."

"Haruka…"

Michiru tears were now running on her cheeks. She realised her mistake now… her sweet love… why have she been so stupid? She approached to embrace Haruka, but two strong hands took her wrist firmly and pull them away.

"No, Michiru… not this time. I'm fed up. You're a spoiled child. You act before thinking, you shout, you slap… then you feel sorry. I love you but I human. I can't fulfil your royal expectations. I said it to you long ago, I'm not perfect. So take me as I am or leave me alone. No… leave me alone. I don't want to be disappointed anymore."

"Haruka… don't do this."

"It's funny, I said this a few minutes ago when you handed me back your engagement ring."

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize I was like this… you know I love you."

"I don't want to hear this. Let's go home. I'll take my old room. I'll be with you as I have been when we first met. Just a roommate. More… I think I'll be your enemy. You made me suffer… I always forgive you everything as anyone would do with a little child… but you're not a child, and I don't want to forgive you anymore. You'll learn that I'm not a pet. Sit in the car, we're going home."

Michiru began to cry more, she tried to look in Haruka's eyes… where was her love? Haruka didn't even let her cross her glance. Michiru felt suddenly weak, she hadn't any strength left to argue… she just sat in the car as Haruka asked her to… how could have she refused? Her voice was far too angry, full of a bad strength.

"Haruka… this probably will… this probably will… kill me."

Haruka didn't even look at her, she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

When they arrived at their apartment, Haruka moved all her things from their bedroom and installed herself in her old one. Then she took the keys of her motorbike and left.

When she shut the door behind her, Haruka just fell on the floor, leaning against the door, her hands covering her face. She was crying.


	15. Revelations

Chapter 15

Revelations

Michiru felt her body shaking, she was feeling bad… she had never felt like that before. She went to the bathroom and she vomited. Then she looked at herself in the mirror, tears were running on her face endlessly, her eyes were red and swollen whereas her face was very white. She was in an awful state. Suddenly she saw one of Haruka's shirt, she grabbed it and went to her room to lean on what used to be their bed. Her scent was everywhere. Her nostrils filled with Haruka's perfume as she pulled the shirt closer to her face. She felt asleep without any idea of how painful would be the hell she had entered that afternoon.

When she came back, late in the night, Haruka discreetly checked for Michiru. She felt relieved, the girl was asleep. _"Sorry love, but I can't let you hurt me anymore…"_

Next morning, Haruka woke up early enough to be sure not to have to talk to Michiru. This situation really sounded like their high school months. But outside, a surprise awaited her.

"Good morning Haruka." Said the dark green-haired woman.

"Good morning… how did you know where we live?"

"I think you don't want to know… there are things we have to discuss."

"What happened yesterday… I don't want to know anything. Don't approach Michiru."

"You don't have the choice! You have a mission. A new enemy is coming, you have to remember your past and the sooner is the better… for the world's sake."

"The world sake… I don't care."

"Damn it… you will never change whatever the world we live in! You have to do it, if you don't do it for the sake of the world… do it for_ her_ sake."

"I'm not with her anymore you know… what makes you think I would accept such a thing for a person I dumped?"

"Don't think I'm stupid, I know you, and you still love her, you always will."

"We know each other, don't we? I feel the same way I feel with Michiru… as if we know each other for millenniums, as if we have done things together, as if we had a common past I can't remember… though it's different… cause I'm in love with Michiru."

"We have all a common past… we once were very near… the four outer senshis. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto. In our last life we fought against the death busters, against Galaxia… You and Michiru must listen to me… we shall gather somewhere and talk right now."

"No, Michiru's asleep. I'll join you, but she won't. Do you understand me? I'm not stupid, this thing would have killed us. I don't want Michiru involved in such a thing."

"But she is Neptune! We need her…"

"She won't get hurt, I won't let it happen."

"You can't decide for her."

"I join you only if she doesn't!"

"As you wish… but you won't be able to protect her for long… you two will begin to remember, it has already began. She will remember her past… the Michiru I know from our past life was one of the wisest person I knew. She was very mature for her age, very responsible. Her first concern was you, then it was her mission."

"Sorry to disappoint you but this Michiru doesn't exist anymore. I'd like her to be as you portrayed her, I thought she was… well… she actually was when we began to be friends and when we began dating… but in fact she is jealous and childish, she never thinks before talking and more, she can be violent when she's angry. I finally had to admit all this yesterday."

"That's why you broke your engagement?"

"She did. I know she regret it, but I don't want to be her pet."

"You really think this is how she sees you?"

"Yes."

"You should rethink all this. You know… all the things you said… I think it broke her. I don't know her in this life, but I remember who she used to be, and believe me, we didn't change, all of us. Only our past is different… Michiru wasn't supposed to have a twin in the first place."

"Why do you and this young girl who was with you yesterday remember our past?"

"We haven't die as you did."

"We died? When?"

"Thirty years ago."

"It can't be."

"You weren't alone. The inner senshi died too, as well as our princess."

"Inner senshi? Princess?"

"I'll explain you all this later. Come with me to the house, we'll discuss all of this in front of a tea."

"I'll follow you with the car."

So Haruka followed Setsuna to their house. Half an hour later, a dark-haired little girl knocked at the door of the apartment and was answered by a gloomy and half-asleep Michiru.

"Good morning."

"Good morning… you… you are this little girl… I had forgot about all that happened yesterday."

Michiru let Hotaru in.

"You look sick… is there something wrong, Michiru-mama."

"Michiru-mama? I'm not your mother…"

Hotaru looked at her with a sad look… she thought Michiru would have remembered.

"You… you don't remember me… I thought you did… I'm Hotaru, your adoptive daughter…well… not in this life but still…"

"What do you mean by "not in this life"?"

Hotaru began to explain her everything about the silver Milenium, their past fights thirty years ago… how she, Haruka and Setsuna had taken care of her… Michiru was feeling strange… She didn't remember, but she had the impression that this life Hotaru was talking about was really hers… she knew it… so… Haruka and her once were a perfect couple, never arguing, always there for each other, even raising a child. She suddenly felt older as she was looking at Hotaru… her daughter.

"You must come with us, we need you and Haruka-papa… and that's only because we have a mission… I miss you two… I miss the four of us being gathered, the family we were…"

They were sitting on the sofa, and Michiru had prepared her a hot chocolate. She took Hotaru who had begin to cry in her arms. The symbol on her forehead shined, her memory went back to not disappear again.

"Does Setsuna know you are here?"

"No… I'm supposed to be at school. But I wanted to see you and Haruka-papa, I couldn't resist. Where is she?"

"She… I suppose she went for a walk or something… we argued yesterday and… well… I think she needs time. I've been stupid. I'll apologize to her and everything will be OK."

"We gonna fight together again, aren't we?"

"Fight? No… I'll fight, I have a mission. But Haruka won't get involved in this."

"She must… she's Sailor Uranus…"

"No, she won't. I saw what those monsters are able to do, she got hurt yesterday, and you healed her… but if she had been killed? I won't let this happen."

Michiru got up and entered Haruka's room. She smiled, in only one night, the blonde had appropriate herself her old room rather well… there were clothes all over the floor and the bed wasn't made. She found what she was searching for leaning not far from her pants: the pen. She took it and pulled it in her pocket.

"Michiru-mama? What did you do?"

"Nothing, just checking something. Look, she'll never change…"

Michiru showed the room to Hotaru. The girl laughed.

"I guess this is the kind of fault you carry with you whatever the life you live… she's lucky to have you."

"I won't let you take the same path!"

"I didn't forget how you got mad at me that day you entered my bedroom to asking me to tide it…"

"At least you remember…"

Hotaru left a little before midday. She was glad, she finally her mother back. She liked Setsuna very much, but she missed Michiru and Haruka very much too. Michiru was feeling different, as if she had grown up. Remembering her past life, remembering her first identity of Sailor Neptune… all this made her feel older… and she was feeling it wasn't bad at all… she was more at ease, confident and more… when she thought about the past day, about Haruka and all that they lived, it seemed it was another person who had talked. She had hurt Haruka, it was strange… how could she have done such a thing… all that she had tell her… it wasn't her nature… she loved Haruka too much to argue as she did. Even being angry... never she would slapped her.

Not from here, Miharu was not feeling very well… a dark force was coming back to her.

Michiru kept Haruka's pen with her wherever she went the following days, along with the communicator Hotaru had given her. Haruka also had one. When she came back home, Michiru was at her violin practice. She took advantage of her absence to take Michiru's pen, which was hidden in her bedside table.


	16. Hell

Chapter 16

Welcome to hell Miss Kaioh

« Haruka, we need you to come, another appeared at Hotaru's school. » said the voice of Setsuna in the communicator, two days after.

Haruka had been beeped in class and she had had to exit the room. Michiru had done the same… But never she would have imagined Haruka and she had the same secret, none if them had said the other that they had contact with Setsuna and Hotaru… they would already have been discovered if they had actually fought, because the battle field would have been the same… But mysteriously, none of them had been able to find their pen.

« I'm sorry, I will be no use, I didn't found it yet… »

« How could you loose something like that? You're irresponsible… »

« Well… It's Michiru who usually tide up everything for me… I'm not a tidy person, but now that I have to do it by myself I'm a little lost… You see… I have two different socks because I wasn't able to find the pair. »

« We'll see that later. And try to reconcile with Michiru. »

« No way! I don't love her anymore, and I met someone yesterday… »

« What? Let fall, we'll talk about this later; I'm arrived at the school. »

Michiru had a similar discussion with Hotaru.

« Michiru-mama I need you, there a monster at school! »

« A monster? I am on my way Hotaru dear… Wait a minute… I can't, my pen is lost, I searched for it for days but… »

« You too? It seems that Haruka-papa lost hers too. »

« I… She did? »

« Yes, nothing exceptional, you know how she is… »

« I'll… I'll give it back to her if I find it. »

« Please… Reconcile with her… »

« Hotaru, it is not my fault, she doesn't talks to me for days and doesn't want to… I tried; I let letters for her on her bedside table, on her pillow… I even tried to talk to her, but she doesn't listen… I think she was serious when she said she didn't love me… »

« Wait, she said this? »

« No but it was rather clear. »

« She must be in love with you… you can be sure of it. Uranus and Neptune are soul mates, nothing can separate them. You should know it. »

« Yes, I have all my memories of the previous lives… But I still don't remember my last death… »

« I think it's not important. »

« And Haruka doesn't remember our lives together… »

« It is because she's angry. »

« Maybe. »

« Setsuna arrives, I have to transform. See you Michiru-mama. »

Hotaru ended the conversation. Michiru headed for the classroom, she found Haruka in front of the door, hiding something.

« Haruka… »

Haruka pulled a hand on the door.

« No. » said Michiru, grabbing her hand.

« I don't want to talk to you. »

« You'll have too. »

« You're annoying. Don't you understand? I don't love you anymore… And I found someone else, a woman more adult than you. »

« You… can't… »

« I can, oh and I invited her tonight. »

Michiru face turned white. She took her hand from Haruka's and let her enter the class. She entered too, but not with the intention to attend, she grabbed her things and left.

A few minutes later, she was at Hotaru's school, Setsuna and Hotaru were fighting the monster with all their might…

« Michiru? You found back your pen? » asked Setsuna between two attacks.

« I haven't. »

« What the hell are you doing here? Are you mad? »

« Yes. »

Michiru attacked the monster with punches and kicks… it just made the monster angrier of course… And it did what Michiru expected, it began to attack her back. Michiru was thrown on the ground, but she stood up, it kept on beating her till she couldn't stand, Setsuna and Hotaru wanted to attack but if they did, they would hurt Michiru… But they couldn't let her being killed!

Haruka was hiding behind a wall, she was ready to intervene, but she had a decision to take first… Michiru's pen was clenched in her fist. If she didn't give it back, Michiru would be killed, but if she did… Michiru would be killed in another battle… But she couldn't stand to see her love in this state… Michiru was bleeding, she was on the floor and that awful beast was still hitting her… She noticed with horror that she was unconscious.

Haruka lost all control of herself… She jumped in front of Michiru and took the next beat… She grabbed Michiru and transported her to a safer place, Saturn and Pluto attacked the monster with all their might again and it let out its last sigh.

Haruka was holding Michiru tenderly, but suddenly she heard a slight moaning… She was awakening. Pluto approached them, and then she saw the pen in Haruka's hand.

« Haruka! Are you unconscious? It was you? You stole it from her? »

« I told you that I didn't want her to be involved! But I see you didn't listened. Why was she fighting? »

« It sounded as if she was out of her mind. » said Hotaru.

« And I think I know why… Haruka… you love her, so why do you make her suffer like this? »

« It is none of your business, I'll never be with her again, she's not my love, she's not even my friend. »

« So why are you holding her this way? »

Haruka had Michiru in her arms, her hand caressing her head. She stopped and leaned Michiru on the wall cautiously. Hotaru approached and healed her.

« Haruka, you must give her back her pen. It's not up to you to choose… Michiru is a soldier, she remembers her past lives and she wants to fight. She wants to protect this planet because you live on it. »

« And I don't want her to be killed. »

« Today's event proves you that she will if you don't let her use her powers. »

Haruka looked down at Michiru… She didn't want her to risk her life, but Setsuna was right… She had put her life in danger by stealing her pen… More than the monster had. She handed the pen to Setsuna.

« Don't tell her I had it… Invent a story… Tell her that it fell from her bag. »

« As you wish… And try to find yours. »

« I'm on it. Will… Will she be OK? »

« Yes, she is less hurt than I thought she would, in a minute she will have fully recovered. » said Hotaru.

« All right, I'd better go now. »

Haruka left… In fact she just hid to see how would be Michiru… When she saw her coming out with the two others outer, she was fully awake, and no trace of wound was left. Haruka breathed more freely. Suddenly her phone rang.

« Hi… »

« Haruka? At what time do you come to pick me? »

« Pick you… at seven, I think. We go to the restaurant then we go at my place… What's your name again? »

Setsuna and Hotaru invited Michiru to pass a night in their house, because she was looking very weak, even if she had no wounds anymore… Both knew it wasn't a physical wound that affected her. But Michiru refused, she wanted to be alone. At home, she took a shower and put fresh clothes. She had a violin practice to attend and she knew that she might feel a little better after.

The practice went on very well, but late too, so that evening, Sosuke drove her home; because Haruka was no longer there to do it.

« She should forgive you now; it has been long enough, this woman is the most stubborn person I have ever seen. »

« No… She's right… I'm too childish, why should she forgive when I never do. I always have yelled and slapped before thinking. »

« Really? You don't look like an overreacting person. »

« I'm not the same when I am with her… And I… I think I grown up lately… »

« But what you told me… She's horrible… She really will bring someone along tonight… in your apartment… She's heartless. »

« No… She just want to continue her life… without me. You should hear her… She doesn't love me anymore. »

« Even if she doesn't love you… She hadn't the right to make you suffer as she does. Bring another woman… really… »

« I don't think she was serious about it. I know Haruka, she wouldn't bring someone home like this… »

« You said she wanted to make you suffer. »

« That's why I'm worried. Oh… We're arrived… Do you want to come with me, to have some tea or something. »

« Why not… But don't you think that if she sees me… »

« I know, I know… But I have nothing to loose now, she doesn't care about me and who I see… at least I can see my friends without risking to make her jealous now. So you come or not? »

« OK. »

Michiru brought Sosuke to their apartment and served him a coffee, while she had a tea. They began talking about more happy subjects, like their next concert. Michiru began to smile a bit, Sosuke had a gift to make the saddest people smile. They gossiped about some of their mates in the orchestra, making fun of certain girls… When the door opened… Haruka was in the door frame, a gorgeous woman grabbed at her. Michiru's face froze. Haruka's too… for a moment, Michiru thought Haruka was about to engage a catfight with Sosuke, but it must have been an impression because a second later, the blonde was looking cool… She greeted both of them, so did her 'friend'. Michiru had the greatest difficulty to keep her tears back. But suddenly, Sosuke kind of saved her.

« So Michi-dear, it's already ten, we should already be gone, we'll be late for the movie! »

Michiru looked at Sosuke, she didn't dare to look at Haruka.

« Y… Yes you're right… Let's go now… »

Michiru got up and grabbed her jacket. They exited the apartment.

« Thank you Sosuke… If I had stayed a minute… »

« I saw it… But how could she dare bringing someone there like this… You just broke… »

Michiru began to cry.

« We don't have to go to the movies you know… Maybe you want me to drive you somewhere… A friend's place maybe… »

Michiru looked at him with eyes full of tears.

« Yes, it would be great… »


	17. New path

Chapter 17

New path

So Sosuke drove her to Setsuna and Hotaru's house. They welcomed her warmly. This was a very ancient house, it must have been about two hundred years-old… But it seemed that it hadn't been lived in for long, there were white sheets on some of the furniture, as if they had just moved in. Michiru hadn't came here before, she just knew where it was because Hotaru had told it to her.

« You doesn't live in there for long, don't you? »

« No, we moved in a week ago… Before we mostly travelled… But since you too reappeared as senshi we needed to stay. This house hadn't been lived in for thirty years. Does it ring a bell? »

« We… we used to live here… You, Hotaru, me… And Haruka… »

« Good memory, when you died, the house wasn't sold, I kept it, because I knew everyone would reborn soon. Come, I'll show you your room, I guess you'll keep the same one… »

« I'm not sure… I shared it with her, didn't I? »

« Of course, you did. »

« Then I'm not sure it's a good idea. »

« I understand, but give it a look at least. »

« OK »

Michiru followed Setsuna upstairs, the house had three stairs, their room was on the second one. A bit isolated from Hotaru's and Setsuna's. Michiru knew exactly where it was. When she opened the door she felt old memories of happy days invade her. The bed was still at the same place, well made. On one of the two bedside tables, there was a photo of them together, on the other, there was another with Setsuna and Hotaru… They had been forming a nice family. Michiru opened the dressing, on the right, there were Haruka's clothes of thirty years ago… and her racing suits, along with her motorbike's preferred helmet. Michiru's dresses were still there too. She smiled, fashion hadn't change that much, she would be able to wear some of her old clothes if she wanted to…. Well it had changed, but the actual fashion took from the one of thirty years ago. She was feeling so good…

« I… I think I'll sleep here… it makes me feel better. »

« As you wish. This room is yours, you'll find everything where you left it. I just cleaned the place, the clothes hasn't been washed though, so I'll lend you a pyjama… And of course you won't find your old make up… »

Michiru laughed.

« I understand why… thanks. »

Suddenly, she caught sight of the violin near the window… her old violin, she opened the case and touched it… It was a Stradivarius, so much feelings and memories came back to her mind, it was confusing...

« I think I'll call it a day. » Said Michiru.

Michiru didn't sleep very well that night… She was haunted… Memories of the past mixed with her present life, the detail that had shocked her the most was the photos of Haruka and her… So different but still the same… They had the same appearances, but it was not the same life… Her previous life had stopped approximately at the same point it was by now… She was feeling that her current life and future had two different past, like a story with two beginnings… Haruka and her has two pasts together… But the question was, did they have a future? The violin had made her realize this too… She remembered how she liked it, like a part of herself… But now another violin had this place…Everything was so confused…

Next morning, she was awaken by Hotaru. Her nine year-old daughter (at least she looked this age), was the only one that didn't made her feel sad or confused, their relation, past or present was the same, Hotaru was part of only one of her lives, and of her present too. It was easier. With her, it was like awakening as if nothing had happened between thirty years ago and the present moment.

« Good morning Michiru-mama… Did you sleep well? »

« Hotaru dear… Yes… A good night. » lied Michiru.

« Tell me… can you drive me to school? Setsuna-mama said I shouldn't ask you this… But I'd like you to do it… Just today… »

« I... Ipassed my driving lessons but the problem is that I don't have a car, it's Haruka who always drive for me… but wait a minute… »

« And the blue one? »

« You're right… Is it still there? »

Michiru had a blue car thirty years ago, a gift from Haruka a little before their sudden death… Which was the only thing Michiru couldn't remember at all.

« Yes, it's in the garage, with Haruka-papa's yellow one, her motorbike is still in there too. Do you think she will want to drive them when she'll come? »

« Haruka doesn't remember anything, she doesn't know they are hers. And I think she's busy enough at the tracks with her own car. »

« It's strange that she doesn't remember… while you remember. »

« Yes… So did you have breakfast? »

« Not yet. »

« I'll make you pancakes. »

« Yeah! »

Michiru got up and headed for the kitchen with a glad Hotaru. An hour later, they had had breakfast and they were ready to live. Michiru smiled when she saw the turquoise car… She hadn't a car in this life… There finally were advantages to this situation… She thought a lot on the way to school, and after when she drove to the apartment in order to take some of her things… Wasn't it the occasion to take a new path? Since that awful fight with Haruka had occurred, since she had broke their engagement… Michiru had realized that her life was not as she wanted… She was fed up with many things… University didn't really interest her… what she wanted was being a full time artist. Her studies were funny while Haruka was with her… but now she was alone, what she wanted was to dedicate fully to arts, violin mostly, but drawing and painting too… Her decision was taken, she would stop university since this day.

Haruka awoke in her bed. She wasn't feeling good at all… She had driven back her 'girlfiend', as Michiru would have called her. Nothing had happened, she had just driven her back after Michiru's departure. She had only want to make her ex fiancée suffering. Even if Michiru had stayed, nothing would have happened, Haruka wasn't in the mood for making love to anyone (it was exceptional). But she hadn't expected Michiru to be with this… She didn't have a word strong enough to describe how she hated Sosuke now… She hadn't thought that Michiru would have replace her so quickly… And by a damn man! The same afternoon, she had looked so bad… And she must have slept with him! She wasn't home this morning. Suddenly, she heard the door opening. Michiru was there… Haruka stared at her for a second, then her glance came back on her coffee cup. She had to resist hard to the urge she had to contemplate her lovely face, the urge she had to kiss her… _«Remember… She's cheating on you with a damn man! Well that's not really cheating, you dumped her… But still! »_

« Haruka… Your 'girlfiend' isn't here? »

« No she left for work. And how's your man?»

« Fine, thank you… I didn't know bitches worked on mornings. I came to pick some of my belongings. Haruka… I'm moving elsewhere, and I stop my studies. »

Haruka coughed, she had drank her coffee in the wrong way.

« What?… Well you do what you want, you didn't need to tell me, you perfectly know that what you do doesn't interest me at all. »

« Yes but as we are roommates I think you had to know I'm moving. »

Michiru tried to look cool, but she was burning… Suddenly she felt she couldn't resist anymore. Haruka had stood up, heading for the bathroom. Michiru grabbed her waist by behind and tightened her embrace, her head leaned on Haruka's back, she was crying.

« Haruka… sorry… I love you so much… I didn't do anything with Sosuke, not even going to a movie... that was an act… I'm lost without you… Come back to me or I'll die. »

Haruka felt a huge pain in her heart, she wanted to return and kiss her, she wanted to hold her, to comfort her… But she mustn't.

« No Michiru… No… I said it before… I won't… I won't come back. »

« Haruka… It can't be… We're together for thousands of years… You love me, I know you love me as much as I love you, don't make us suffer like this… »

« I don't know what you mean, I… I don't love you… Don't be silly… Setsuna is telling us stories… »

« I remember it perfectly… Did you see it? The room we shared? The photos… I remember everything… We've always been together… »

« And even if it was true? It doesn't mean we have to be together again, it's not because I spent all my previous lives with you that I must do it this time… I don't want to be with you… You only hurt me. »

« Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me. »

Haruka returned to look at Michiru… She realized that they were still embraced… Not because of Michiru only,she knew that her own hands were tightened around the turquoise-haired girl waist. She looked at her.

« I won't fall in your trap! » said Haruka.

Michiru silenced her by a passionate kiss. It was too much… Haruka couldn't resist. For a second she forgot about all… The fights, the fact that she wanted Michiru to suffer… The only thing she could feel was her lover's skin, her lover's warmth, the need she had for her to be near, how much she loved her… and without really realising it, she found herself leaning Michiru on the bed, putting off the girl's clothes one after another.

When she awoke, she was still holding Michiru, who was asleep. It was the end of the afternoon, they had made love most part of the day… Haruka began to have regrets… It wasn't supposed to be this way… She truly loved Michiru, but she was proud, and she wouldn't accept to be treated like Michiru treated her… She knew that if they got together again, it wouldn't be long before Michiru found another imperfection, a little error of hers… Like forgetting to tell I love you in the morning, or stuff like that, she overreacted all the time, when they were together, Haruka had to be cautious with every single detail, it was exhausting... but she looked so innocent asleep like this, her lovely angelic face hada light smile. How could such a nice girl hurt someone?

When Michiru awoke, she found no one in bed, there was only a letter.

_Michiru,_

_I'm sorry if I let you believe that everything was all right, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have let my desire take control. I'm sorry aboutthis but let me tell you our paths won't crossanymore. _

_I'm planning on stopping my studies too. In fact I realized that it was meaningless, the only reason I went to university was because you were in it. My only passion is racing, I think I'll dedicate to this now._

_Loving you is too hard, it can be heaven, but hell too, and I noticed that hell take too much place lately. Besides, I don't love anymore for all the reasons I told you that day._

_Please, don't take too much risk in the fights, it would be a shame if the best violinist in the world disappeared. But maybe it'll make you grow up a bit. I'm always searching for my own pen, then I'll be able to defend this planet too. I won't stand in your way though._

_Good luck on your new path and beware because I won't protect you._

_Haruka_

Michiru began to cry. Haruka's pen was in her handbag. For a moment she thought of giving it back, but she didn't. Hers had reappeared mysteriously after the fight yesterday.

When Michiru's sobs calmed, she gathered her things and put them in the car. She hadn't very much things she wanted to bring with her. Then she left, Hotaru was probably waiting for her at school. If it hadn't been for her adoptive daughter she probably would have done something stupid like taking pills, jumping from the balcony or cut her veins... But the girl represented a source of hope and joy enough to keep her in life, before there was only Haruka.


	18. Kidnapped

Chapter 18

Kidnapped

The next two weeks, Michiru's life was very active, she hadn't a minute left. She practiced violin much more, and had found a job as an art teacher in Hotaru's school. She had the impression that the past of her current life didn't really happened sometimes. The fights took most of her energy. She remembered it being easier with Haruka besides her, thirty years ago… Sometimes she wanted to give her back the pen, but she loved her too much for that… The last moment they had passed together was always in her mind. She had passed time to search for Haruka, she wanted to talk, to try to convince her again. But everywhere she went, even at their apartment, she couldn't find her, and her other activities didn't let her so much time to search…

Haruka was simply avoiding her, and it wasn't easy at all… Michiru knew perfectly where she usually went… The tracks, the apartment… Her life was now minimized at these two places.

Michiru had met the ones called the inner senshi during the fights. There were five girls younger than Haruka and her or Setsuna. They weren't even in high school, all of them being about fourteen. When she saw them, Michiru couldn't help but think that fate was cruel, young girls like them didn't have to fight for world safety… She felt that too towards her adoptive daughter… But Hotaru wasn't alone, Michiru had discovered with surprise that her best friend at school, Chibiusa Tsukino was sailor chibi moon.

The difference there was between Setsuna and her and the inner senshi made that they had difficulties to fight together. They were only children, Setsuna and her were grown ups, and she didn't know why, but she felt there was a gap between them not because of their age. But a detail still annoyed her, she had asked the inner senshi about it, she wondered who had killed them before… Because this enemy surely was still somewhere… And most likely the one they were fighting… But no one remembered it.

That afternoon, Haruka was busy with her car, she had to repair something in the motor. She was in her garage at the tracks, it had become a second house lately, sometimes she slept in it. But she was always careful, because Michiru passed at least once by day to search for her. So Haruka sent one of her friends to tell Michiru she wasn't there while she hid.

« Haruka, it's stupid, you know that. This girl is in love with you, she comes once per day, and it has been two weeks, look at her, she's totally exhausted. Looks like she doesn't sleep very much. »

« She'll be alright, she'll forget me. And I'll forget her… I forgot her. »

« Liar. Look at you, you don't look better than her. You feed yourself with coffee and car driving. »

« I'm alright. »

« No, you aren't. I told you… All this is stupid, why do you refuse happiness. »

« She's not happiness. »

« OK, so why your eyes shine when you see her, even if you hide from her. Why were you so happy that day you left the garage before asking her to marry? It's obvious for everyone around here. You two were truly happy. Now you seems you're in hell. »

« Stop to talk about it, you don't know anything! We weren't the happy couple we seemed to be.»

« Nothing's perfect. »

« I told you to stop; leave me alone. »

« OK… But you're making the mistake of your life. You are letting go a perfect woman.»

"She's evil. Don't be fooled by her angelic looks."

Her friend leaved her. But a minute after, she heard a voice behind her. She returned, prepared to ague with her friend. But it was not Alicia, behind her stood eight persons, a man dressed in a tux, five gorgeous young girls she didn't know, wearing sailor suits, and… Michiru… no… Sailor Neptune… But another person caught her attention… Sailor Uranus was standing near Neptune…

« So here you are… Isolated Uranus. » said a blonde girl in the middle of all. She was wearing a blue, red and white sailor suit.

« We have heard that a senshi was left alone… and without her pen…Itwon't be difficult...» added another blonde girl, in a white and orange sailor suit.

«What do you mean? Michiru what's happening? And you… Who are you? The only Uranus is me… »

« Shut up. » said Neptune. She approached Haruka in a seductive way… Haruka was paralysed, she didn't see Neptune fist coming. She collapsed.

When Alicia came back in the garage, she didn't find Haruka. Michiru knew something was wrong as she felt a rough blow of wind cross her face as she was waiting for Hotaru to finish school.

« Michiru-mama? Is there something wrong? »

« Hotaru… Haruka is in trouble… She needs me… I must find her. »

« The enemy? »

« Probably… I'll transform and… »

« No, you can't resolve this alone. Wait for Setsuna-mama and the inners… »

« No, the inners are children, they won't be any help. »

« If you say so… But call Setsuna-mama. »

« OK… »

« Michiru… » said a familiar voice behind her.

Michiru didn't need to return to know who it was.

« Miharu… What are you doing here? I thought you said you would never reappear. »

« I lied, but if you want to see your lovely blonde again, you'd rather not contact your friends… and giving me this nice pen of yours. »

« What did you do Haruka? »

« Me? Why would it have to be me? She's still alive, if it is what you want to know... It wasn't very smart to rob her pen… You put her in danger. »

« How do you know that? »

« I know more things than you imagine, Michiru… Or let's say Sailor Neptune. »

« Who are you working for? »

« I'm not silly enough to tell it to you. I don't want you to ruin our plans. It took too much time. But let me tell you what we're searching for… We want your star seeds. »

« Again? You're boss is Galaxia's ghost, isn't it? » said Michiru in a playful tone.

« You'd rather take me serious. Galaxia is an insect compared to us. We're your perfect enemies. You didn't defeat us thirty years ago, you won't do it nowadays. »

« You are… You killed us? It was you? »

« Who else? Michiru… I hate you too much, even for a sister. Call me home if you want to see your blonde… Alive. »

Miharu left.

« Did you understand all what she meant? » asked Hotaru.

« Not really… But now we have a clue. My dear sister work for our enemy… Weird… But not that surprising. »

Michiru was a bit shaken though... She had many questions but they would have to wait.

« You aren't supposed to have a twin, you know? »

« Setsuna told it to me, yes. I wonder if… No let it fall. I have to save Haruka. »

« And how? By giving your own life? »

« If I have to, yes. »

« We must talk about it with the others before. »

« No time! You heard what she said… They'll kill her! »

« We need a plan! Going like this won't work! You don't really know who's the enemy! Theykilled you once...»

Hotaru followed Michiru who jumped into the car. She tried to convince her as she drove Hotaru back home, but without any success.

« I'll go with you! » said finally the girl.

« Surely not. »

Michiru let Hotaru at home and left. She headed for her parents house. When she arrived, she hid behind a bush.

« NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE UP! »

Neptune headed for one side of the house, she climbed to the window of her sister room. She found her patiently waiting.

« I thought you would never come, my dear myself. »

« Bring me to your boss. »

« OK. »

Miharu opened a kind of inter dimensional gate. Michiru looked into it, she saw Haruka tied to a chair. When she caught sight of Michiru she became more agitated.

« So what are you waiting for? » said Miharu.

Michiru ran through the gate, ran to Haruka.

« Michiru! NO! What are you doing here? They'll kill you! »

« Don't worry, I'll save you! »

« NO Michi! Go away, save your life, they are dangerous! Michiru! »

Neptune knocked Michiru on the floor.


	19. Am I right?

_**AN:** So here is a new version of chapter 19, I rewrote some parts of it. It is now shorter and I hope, more convincing. I cut the original chapter in two parts. I wasn't really satisfied with the original version but I hope you'll like this new one. I will do the same with the last chapter of "That life..."_

Chapter 19

Am I right?

Sailor Moon, the inner senshis and Tuxedo stepped from the shadows.

« You finally got her… »

« It was easy… I knew she wouldn't let fall the blondy. »

« Hey… what's with my hair colour? » asked Uranus.

« It doesn't count, you are only a clone. »

« Soon we'll defeat the original ones. »

« We won't fail this time… The key is to steal their star seed from them. »

« Do you really think my Michiru and our friends will let you do? First thing for us is our mission. Michiru might be irresponsible, but the two others aren't. »

« The two others? Don't you know about this whole squad of crying teenagers? »

« They don't count. Well… I said Michiru irresponsible… But she's not the only one in this case… Didn't you know? I guess thirty years ago it was the same…. There are two sailor senshi who cares more for each other than for the whole humanity or insignificant things like saving the world… Michiru is one of them… And it happens that I am the other one. URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE UP! »

Michiru hadn't come without a plan, while she seemed to try to untie Haruka's tight strings, she had pulled her pen in her hand. The strength provoked by the transformation made the strings break. Now Haruka was standing in front of the group of senshis, her face full of power and anger.

« What do you think you are going to do? »

« You tricked us for sure but… »

« You are still outnumbered. »

« What will you do? One against eight. »

« You are right… But if Neptune had been conscious, be sure we could have defeated you all by ourselves… Didn't anyone tell you? We're known as the most powerful senshi in the galaxy. But sorry I'm in a hurry so… Bye!»

Uranus grabbed Neptune, still unconscious and ran away. In other circumstances she would have chose to fight, because those enemies had to be defeated by all means; they were dangerous. In the little time she had spent in their company, she had learned that they were the ones that defeated them thirty years ago. They were clones. But Michiru's sister was different… well she was not her real sister, but there was something strange. None of the other clones had entered its original's life. Michiru and Miharu were known as sisters… And shared the same powers. Something darkest and deeper was at work.

« Why did you let the two of them run away? » asked Venus to Sailor Moon a few minutes after.

« We could have managed them easily. » added Jupiter.

« That's right… But the blonde said something interesting, I changed my plan… I wanted to make them disappear one after another… Uranus, then Neptune… Pluto and Saturn would probably have followed… But I want to prove her wrong. She said the two of them could defeat us, right? I'll prove that all of them won't be enough to just be able to touch us. »

« A minute… Since when are you the one deciding? I did my best to pull them apart and you just want to ruin months of efforts. I slept in her bed, lived with her for nothing? » said Neptune with anger.

« Yes it seems so… Is someone against this? » asked sailor moon.

No one made a remark.

« So it's up to you to repair what you broke… »

Neptune just transformed into Miharu and left. One day she would have sailor moon's head.

When Michiru awoke, she no longer was in her sailor outfit. She felt good despite the fact she had received a hard hit on her head. She was inhaling a familiar scent… A pleasant scent of a skin used to be blown by the wild wind… Haruka's scent. Her strong right arm was pulled around her shoulders, she could feel that her head leaned against her chest, the arm was keeping her tightly embraced while the other one drove the car. They were safe. Michiru was relieved. She didn't make a move, she didn't want Haruka to notice she was awake, she wanted to abuse a little more of this sweet and comforting embrace. It healed her heart a bit after all she had came across with Haruka. But of course, that wouldn't solve anything… Haruka didn't love her anymore. Their multiple life's love had finally took end. She knew nothing would heal her heart from this.

They finally arrived at the mansion in the countryside.

« Michiru, get up now, I know you're awake for at least ten minutes now. » said Haruka coldly, but having Michiru so near, so weak from the shock she had received on her head made her soften.

No one had a right to touch Michiru, she would kill this clone at the first occasion. The fact that Michiru had hid her pen, and probably for the same reasons she hid hers, and the fact she had jumped head first in a trap for her made her fell it was maybe the time to stop fighting. At least they could be friends if they weren't lovers. She still loved Michiru as much as ever but would she ever change? Had she changed? But this situation made her feel bad, probably as bad as Michiru. Living without her was like living without oxygen. She was beginning to weaken… After all was it important how Michiru treated her since they loved each other? Couldn't she just accept her faults and live with them? Wasn't their love worth it? _« Haruka there is now you will be her pet forever… But this sparkle in her eyes… I can't resist it… Maybe this time it will be different… And if after all she was my Michiru? If she really was Neptune again? »_

« How did you know? »

« Your act was good, but I always can say when you sleep or not. I guess it's a consequence of knowing each other for thousands of years… I'd say the beginning of times maybe. »

« Haruka! Michiru! » screamed Setsuna when she saw them.

« Setsuna… »

Haruka froze and came back to her senses. She had been very close to kiss Michiru before Setsuna arrived. When she saw her, she just pulled apart and took a cold expression. Why did she have to look that cold? It wasn't logic but the problem was her pride, it would have too easy to come back like this… the most stupid part of her told her that everyone would think she was weak to just fall for Michiru's charms.

« How could you Michiru! You've irresponsible! Hotaru told everything to me! What if they had taken hold of your star seed? »

Michiru lowered her eyes. She got out of the car.

« I'm glad to see you two are in good shape. But now look where your silly fights led us. You fell in a trap. Michiru, Haruka could have died! Imagine if our enemy had want to kill her before! She hadn't her pen to defend. And Haruka… If you weren't so stubborn there would have been no need for saving you because we would be all together. Being alone made you become a easy target. »

« Setsuna, I know you've always been involved in our lives before but let me tell you it's none of your business. If I don't want to see her anymore this not you that will force me into it. Let's be clear. I will do my duty as senshi, but nothing more. There's no way we will take back our old life. I won't make up with Michiru and I won't live in this house with the three of you. Of course Hotaru can come to visit anytime but… »

« How can you say that? You would reject Setsuna and Hotaru just because of me? » asked Michiru.

« Haruka… I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't interfere but you are acting stupid. It's not like you to hurt people. But what took the two of you to steal each other pen? It was stupid you should know that… the enemy know your identities, it was easy for them to catch Haruka… »

« How did you know I got her pen? » asked Michiru.

« Easy… You lost it at the same moment, and Haruka had yours… so it means that… »

« A minute! Haruka… You had my pen? Why? »

« It's none of your business. »

« When did you get it back? »

« I said it was none of your business… Well maybe if you could have been killed… Without a pen you were an easy target. I got it back after this time you went home and I screwed you… »

« Haruka! »

Michiru's eyes filled with tears. She ran into the house.

« Why did you say this? » asked Setsuna.

« I don't know… I didn't intend to be mean at the beginning but… You know… She hurt me. Sometimes I forget but… I'm not ready to forgive, I think I'll never. She is so… I know she loves me, but at the first occasion she will slap me, she will get mad and charge me with every fault of the world. I loved her so much that I always kneeled and asked for pardon. I will never do this again. I'll just make her suffer as much as she did. »

« She saved your life today. »

« I know, and it confirm my theory, Michiru is childish and never thinks before she acts. We've been lucky, we could have died. »

« You are wrong, look at her with more attention, since her memory's back she's not exactly what she used to be… There is a positive energy surrounding her, her aura is different from before. Hotaru says she saw a sudden change in her eyes. Like a shadow disappearing. You should give her a second chance, Michiru is a grown up, she is even older than she seems. She's wise. But she still have a great weakness… And it is you. The way she acted to day is just the way she acted for thousands of years. She has always risked her life for you. »

« _I know this more than anyone. _I remember. My memories came back the moment her clone hit her.»

« You remember all the rest? So you should know you love her! »

« I know it. Setsuna… I love her since the beginning of times probably… But believe me… the Michiru I lived with the past years is not _my_ Michiru. After all maybe our personalities changed in this life, maybe we aren't soul mates anymore, destiny isn't a sure thing for me. Please Setsuna, just get out of our way, this situation is complicated enough. »

« Do you just realise how cruel you are to her, and to everyone around you? »

« I know and I can't help it. But don't worry now I'll let Michiru. I will just ignore her. »

« Maybe it's worse… »

Setsuna knew she couldn't convince her stubborn friend. Only _her_ Michiru could do it. She just had to acknowledge that her true love was already in front of her. But Haruka sure hadn't meant all that she said. But admitting it would have been too easy.


	20. That shadow in her glance

Chapter 20

A shadow in her glance

In the house, Michiru did not notice that every member of the sailor senshis was there. She just entered the hall and ran through the stairs. Once in her room she threw herself on the bed, crying. Then she saw the frame on the bedside table; they looked so happy in that previous life… But now Haruka wished her death! Did she really deserve this? Truly she really didn't know why she had been so weird with Haruka… She was feeling as if another power has took control of her mind, and for a long time. In fact she hadn't been totally herself since Haruka and her had began to date. It was a very strange feeling… it was as if they had been two different persons in her body, one who argued with Haruka, one who made love to her, who apologized when the other herself had done something wrong, who accepted to marry… _« Silly! You just try to deny your errors and your own stupidity! Everyone have this impression at times. You are evil… Just evil for have done her such things… »_

« Haruka… It's not easy to ask you this but… As all the spares room are occupied tonight… Could you sleep with Michiru? » asked Setsuna at the end of the evening. Haruka had been telling all the information she had gathered about the enemy. Setsuna had preferred to keep everyone home because it was safer. None of them should stay alone. It was dangerous for several reasons, the first being what happened to Haruka, the second being that any of the clone could switch place with its original anytime.

« I won't! I'd rather sleep in my car. Besides I don't think she would be glad about it. She didn't even come for dinner. »

Hotaru came to them. She had been comforting Michiru.

« Haruka-pap… No I don't think you deserve this name anymore… even the enemy might not be as cruel as you are! How dared you tell Michiru-mama such things! You love her! »

« Hotaru… Don't… You shouldn't involve in adults business. It's between your mother and me. »

« You're stupid and stubborn. You've always been stubborn but never did you hurt her this much. You always said she was more precious to you than the world itself. »

« Hotaru… This person the Michiru we used to know… »

« She is! Did you take the time to look in her eyes lately? Did you talk with her? No, I guess you are too proud, as usual. »

« Hotaru! Do not talk to your father like this! » interrupted Setsuna.

« I can't bear to see her cry, Setsuna-mama. Haruka is not my Haruka-papa; she must be her evil clone! »

Everyone turned to look at Haruka with suspicion. Haruka suddenly realized through her child's eyes how cruel, inhuman she had been… She could see disgust in her eyes… Yes she was right… their enemy wouldn't have act differently.

« I'm not a clone, I swear. I am just as Hotaru said I was… Stupid, stubborn, cruel… And I'd rather say that I am the cruellest person in the world. Good night. »

Haruka got up and left the mansion. She jumped in her car. She needed some air.

Hotaru regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth. However, she could not bear to see her Michiru-mama cried. Yes, she was young, she could not really understand grown-up's business, but her mother the kindest person she knew, and seeing her cry was simply heart breaking. What made her angry the most was that she knew they were in love, and that this suffering was useless. Never before, she had seen her Haruka-papa so hard on someone except an enemy. What Michiru had done to deserve this treatment? Her mother had talked her about « mistreating her lover's feeling, playing with her and hurting her. » but for Hotaru, there was no way the woman she had in front of her could do such a thing. The thought of this shadow disappearing from her glance was driving her mad. She was sure there was a link but Setsuna had told her she might have imagined it.

Haruka had come back to her apartment where she had tried to sleep without real success. In the morning she had come to the tracks to train and finish the repairing on her engine. But nothing succeeded in catching her attention and she did all wrong. At night, she took her car and drove without purpose. And arrived to the beach without really thinking of it. She loved this place, she had the impression to see Michiru dancing in the waves. Michiru… _« Did I really went too far? Sure… I can't stand anyone to hurt her, but I was the one who hit the hardest… » _Haruka couldn't erase from her mind Michiru's desperate face when she had last seen her face. The vision of all the others senshis looking at her with suspicion haunted her too. She had lost everybody's trust. Hotaru was right. Her clone couldn't have done worse, and this behaviour was unlike her. Yes she was stubborn, but in thousands of years, never she would have hurt Michiru. The sea was agitated tonight. Haruka knew it reflected her lover's state of mind. Suddenly Michiru leaned on the car next to her. No, it was not Michiru, it was Miharu. It was so obvious, she still wondered how she could have been fooled. Michiru had a special aura, a soul that played a melody which fitted the music of her own soul. An harmony. Miharu was just empty of any music. Her aura was cold and dark. It was easy to see. Maybe it was just because before her love for Michiru had been different. Since they awakened as senshi, she had rediscovered everything around her with the knowledge of millenniums. Her love had just strengthened without her noticing. It strengthened with every passing life.

When Haruka saw the girl next to her. She suddenly remembered she was the clone she longed to kill.

« Good evening, Haruka. »

Haruka punched the girl with all her strength. Miharu felt on the floor, holding her soon-to-be bruised cheek. Her mouth was bleeding. Haruka hoped she had broken some teeth. But apparently not… After all this monster was also a senshi.

« I went to talk… But since you insist… Well no. I have no time for your little games. We need to discuss.» said Miharu.

« What I intend to do to you don't require any word… »

« Are you interested in knowing what made your girlfriend acting like a bitch? » said Miharu

« What? »

Maybe Haruka would wait a minute before killing her after all…

« Do you know what my powers are? »

« Since you are Michiru's clone I expect they are related to sea… And there is the mirror too… »

« Yes I have the same attack as hers… But I'm not just a clone like sailor moon and the others… I was made in emergency thirty years ago because they were two senshi left after the clones final attack. Do you guess who it was? »

« Michiru and me. »

« Yes. You were amazing. You took strength from each other. You lived just to save the other. The attacks fell on you but your love was stronger. There was no clone for you at the beginning of the invasion. Because our creator thought there were only five senshi and Tuxedo. So Uranus and I were created, but at the end. Because first the master thought that sailor moon and the others were strong enough to handle you. I think that's why sailor moon let you leave. She was pissed when you said that the two of you could beat us, because it could have happened without our intervention. It seems your pride and stupidity helped you avoid the death she reserved you, Haruka. Now she wants a fight with you all, and at your highest level of strength. »

« What does this has to do with Michiru? »

« I'm coming to it. So Sailor Moon asked me to help you make up with my dear myself. I'm not very enthusiast but… I will tell you the whole truth. »

« How can I be sure it's not a lie? You're so good at it. »

« You'll decide… So the only difference between Michiru and me is that I don't use my talisman the same way. I uses it to control people. I slid a little of my own soul in them. That's the real reason why you've been fooled. And more… don't you find strange that a little miss perfect as her, kind, calm and wise and infinitely, ridiculously in love with you for ages could just slap you or stop trusting you at every little thing? I was the one behind your little couple troubles. »

« You mean… Each moment I passed with Michiru you were here controlling her? »

« No… I'm far too busy. I just took over her when I felt there was a fire to start… She was herself most of time. Just with a little piece of me darkening her soul, till that awful moment when she recovered her memories and the power of her planet totally invaded her. »

« She is free of you now? » asked Haruka.

The revelations were slowly making their way. And guilt too. She was harassing Michiru for something she wasn't responsible. Miharu smiled at her. She swore to herself she would be the one killing her.

« Yes she is. So… How do you fell now? You killed your innocent and beloved Michi… You murdered the one person for you… Sounds interesting…»

« Killed? »

Suddenly Haruka felt a sharp pain in her heart. Something had happened to Michiru, she knew it. She jumped in her car and drove to the mansion. When she arrived about fifteen minutes later, everyone seemed to be asleep in the house. She ran upstairs in the room she knew Michiru had to be. When she entered she saw Michiru sitting on the bed, her back turned to the door. She had a box of pills in her hand.

_« If you want to see me dead, Haruka… Then I should be… since we can't even get along as friends, since you don't even want me to breathe the same air as you… A life without you isn't worth living… »_

Suddenly she felt a weight on the bed, then strong arms embrace her body. Someone kissed away her tears. She felt a warmth invade her at once. She turned to look at Haruka.

« No, Michi. I won't let you leave this world, I won' t let you leave me. If you die I'll die too. I'm sorry Michiru. I regret those words. I didn't mean them back then, I swear. Will you forgive me? Even if I may not deserve it? »

Michiru looked at her lover in disbelief… Maybe her surprise hid the bright light Haruka had brought to her soul, because seeing no reaction from her, she let go of her and was about to got up. Michiru, seeing the movement caught her by behind and embraced her tightly, tears ran on her face. But there were cries of relief, the ones you have when you escape a critical situation, when you know you are safe. Haruka returned to face her and caressed her cheeks, drying the tears.

« Everything's going to be all right… I promise. »

She placed a small kiss on her lips. Michiru's sobs calmed and she gave it back. Her sobs ceased completely.

« Never leave me again. » said Michiru.

« I will never. We belong to each other. I'm nothing without you by my side. We must play our little music together. If we play it alone it won't be as beautiful. »

« I like this image. »

« Here is the promise that we'll always play it together… Do you still want it? »

Haruka had pulled of the chain she wore and handed the ring to Michiru. The turquoise haired girl smiled. She nodded and let Haruka pass the ring on her finger. Then she leaned a small kiss on her lover's lips, Haruka gave it back, making it a little longer. When she parted, Michiru caught her lips again in a passionate kiss. Haruka deepened it. Both were feeling desire taking control of them. Michiru made Haruka roll under her. She sat on her, her legs as on a horse and looked at her while blocking her arms by holding her wrists on the bed.

« Michiru… Are you sure you want to…» said Haruka, pleased but also taken aback by Michiru's reaction. A minute before she had been ready to commit suicide. But she didn't see to be in shock any longer. Haruka's love had just made the suffering of the previous weeks fade away like snow under the sun.

« Haruka, I promise to not treat you as I did before. I just don't know why I did it in the first place, because your more precious to me than the world itself, we have several lifetimes on our account but I can't live one without you. I promise I'll never hurt you again, love. »

« It's okay, honey… it was not your fault… »

« I'm sure this is what I want… Haruka you are all what I want. »

« I love you Michi. »

« I love you Ruka. »

Michiru let go of her wrists and leaned a kiss on Haruka's lips. Haruka's now free hands firmly embraced her lover's body… then Michiru unbuttoned her lover's shirt and belt without noticing she was already almost naked herself. Haruka made her roll under her kissing her more fiercely and more passionately. Her hands rubbed Michiru's thighs with desire. One of Michiru's hand wandered in her sandy blonde hair and the other rubbed her lover's back... Then her hand moved around her body to reach her firm breasts… She caressed them then began to kiss them…. Her hand left the top of Haruka to caress a lower part. Haruka let out a slight moan as she kissed her lover's neck. Her own hand quit Michiru's thighs to massage the girl's genitals. She moaned with pleasure as she felt the able fingers of her lover caressing her clitoris then penetrate her vagina. She stopped rubbing Haruka's sex as Haruka moved and parted Michiru's legs. She began to kiss her sex then her tongue penetrate her. It did not take much time before Michiru began to scream with pleasure. But she interrupted her.

« It is not very fair for you… » said Michiru with an evil smile. She grabbed her lover's body and made her roll under her. She turned her back to Haruka and began to introduce her tongue… Haruka grabbed her thighs and did the same.

Next morning when she awoke, Michiru could feel Haruka's body still near her, her arms were surrounding her and she could feel her hot breathe in her neck; she couldn't believe she had been crying the last night, that they had spent weeks fighting. All this seemed to have never occurred.

« Morning love… » whispered Haruka in her ear.

« Morning… »

Michiru returned and grabbed her lover's hot body. She leaned a kiss on her sweet lips.

« Where are we? » asked Haruka.

« On the balcony. »

« I hope you didn't get hurt when we fell from the bed. »

« Did I look in pain? »

« You screamed… I'm pretty sure it was screams of pleasure but… »

« I felt nothing. »

« Huh? »

« Nothing bad. But you have a big bruise on your shoulder. »

« Not from tonight… It's those silly clones. »

« They hurt you? »

« Did you see any injury on my body? You inspected every inch of my skin so… »

« It was dark… and I remember that your mouth didn't spared any place.»

« I'm not injured… And the scent of your body drives me mad, you know it! »

« That's why I kept putting perfume on your clothes before… And in the apartment, I hoped you would react, but it did not made you return to me… »

« It was you! I thought I was maddening! Your scent haunted me! I thought it was my imagination… »

Michiru laughed.

They got up a few minutes later. Haruka took an old pyjama of hers in the dressing and they got downstairs. Everyone was having breakfast.

« Seems that those two made up… » said Minako before they entered the kitchen. No one had seen them.

« You heard them too? » asked Rei.

« Don't say… I couldn't sleep. » said Makoto.

Amy blushed.

« I'm sure Ruka and Michi weren't the real reason… you two were sharing a room, didn't you? » said Usagi.

This time Makoto blushed, not daring to look at her blue-haired friend.

« You thought we didn't notice? » asked Minako.

« Well… We hoped you didn't… » began Amy.

Everyone laughed and Haruka and Michiru took advantage of it to step in with innocent looks on their faces.

« Wow I never saw so much people for breakfast in this room! » said Michiru.

« Maybe we should use the living room… » said Haruka hoping to escape commentaries.

« No… There is still place here… » said Rei in a playful tone.

« So you two made up. » began Minako.

« You could have been more discreet… » said Usagi.

« Hey! There's children around! » said Michiru, covering Hotaru's ears.

Everyone laughed. Hotaru took her mother's hand and saw the ring on it.

« Is it your engagement ring? Does it mean you are still going to marry? »

« We're definitely engaged, no one will break this again, I'll marry her come what may! » said Haruka as she passed her arms around Michiru's waist.

« You're my Haruka-papa, no doubt! » said Hotaru as she got up and kissed her father's cheek.

The same afternoon, Haruka and Michiru left together. They went to the apartment to take Haruka's belongings. They would move in the mansion.


	21. Wedding dress scandal

Chapter 21

Wedding dress scandal

« I feel weird… it's like I've got too pasts. » said Haruka as she tied her clothes in the dressing.

« I have this impression. I guess it's because there are not much time between the two lives, we needed only ten years before being reborn. And our past life stopped almost at the same point it is now. We were twenty and getting married just as now. »

« I promise this time we will really do it. »

« Don't say this, Ruka, you can't know… »

« I won't let them separate us again. »

« Neither will I, but I still wonder how they defeated us in the first place. »

« Miharu said that Uranus and her had intervened at the last moment. If they hadn't we would have won. »

« They must be powerful… Miharu will pay what she did to me all this time. I still can't believe she controlled me. I hated her so much, but never I thought that she was in my mind. »

« The important is that she isn't there anymore. » said Haruka as she exited the dressing and grabbed Michiru by behind and leaned a kiss in her neck.

« But I… She hurt you. »

« She did this. It wasn't you. Stop mix the two. We'll defeat this army of clones then we'll be happy ever after. »

« You shouldn't be so optimistic. »

« And you should begin to prepare the wedding. Remember I said it was up to you to organise everything. »

« Ok, so if it's up to me I'll find you a pure white dress… »

« No way! We discussed this already… »

Michiru returned to face Haruka and took her face in her hand then leaned a gentle kiss on her lover's lips.

« Silly… I love you the way you are. And I will never force you into wearing a stupid dress if you don't want to. And you look great in a tux. You always look great… Oh Ruka I'm so glad you're back to me. »

Michiru pulled her arms around the blonde's neck and burried her face in her neck.

« I'm glad too. I've been so blind. If only I had known I would have got rid of this demon for you… I guess there are some details we need to fix by the way… First, I never slept with Miharu, second I noticed the difference but I thought it was just that you weren't in love with… »

« Stop this Haruka, there's no need. I don't need you to tell all this, don't need you to explain. I trust you it's enough and no explanation in the world is worth this. »

« So I guess you never hanged out with… »

Michiru silenced her by a kiss. Haruka knew this discussion was useless.

« You should go and pick your dress today. » said Haruka.

« I don't know… Don't you think it would be too quick? I mean our priority should be to defeat the clones, and we just got back together… We may need some time. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad and everything's perfect to me… »

« No it's not too quick. I just really want to marry you. Because I know you're the only one I love, and I'm impatient because in none of our lives we reached the wedding day. We… Always died before. Those enemies are tough Michi. I'd like to marry you before anything happen before.»

« Nothing will happen, don't be anxious. And we don't need marriage to be in love.»

« I know, but it means very much to me… you said I was too optimistic? »

Michiru smiled, she was really enjoying the moment, she enjoyed each moment since the last night. Haruka was nice, teasing and loving towards her again. She couldn't help but think she was lucky everything was solved, nothing from their separation was left, except that know they knew how painful it was to live without each other. Worse, Michiru knew how painful it was to have Haruka as enemy, to loose her love, though now she knew she had never really lost it, but it still hurt to remember those last weeks. Fortunately Haruka seemed ready to do anything to make her forget about it. She was happy and enthusiast even if the enemy was still near.

Hotaru suddenly entered the room.

« Did you finish to install your things? » asked Hotaru.

Haruka nodded, she was still holding Michiru in her arms. The atmosphere in the house just made her happy. She had so much good memories in it. And being reunited again with the outer senshi was great. But a memory suddenly came back to her, about Setsuna. She remembered an argument she had had with Michiru about her, thirty years ago.

_« Michi, I have something important to tell you. »_

_Michiru raised her head from her painting to look at her lover._

_« I think we should move when after the wedding. »_

_« Move? But Haruka… This mansion is great… Why do you suddenly… »_

_« No Michiru you don't get it. I mean I'd like you and me to move, only you and me. That's not because of the mansion… »_

_« But Haruka, we can't. We form a family… Setsuna, Hotaru, you and me… »_

_« No Michi, not really. I mean… Hotaru is our daughter. But Setsuna… Well I don't think it's good for all of us to live together. We're a couple and she's single… She must feel bad… »_

_« Haruka you're not serious? Setsuna is glad to have us. Ok now I understand, it was funny Ruka, good joke… »_

_Haruka couldn't believe her eyes. Michiru didn't see what was going on. She didn't want to tell it but…_

_« Michi it's not a joke… I really want to move with you out of this house, let's rent a nice apartment… Or maybe we could buy a house in the countryside… Just the two of us. »_

_Michiru's face hardened. She suddenly understood Haruka was not joking._

_« No way, Ruka. There's no way I'll abandon out daughter. And since she's attached to Setsuna as much as to us we must stay together. And Setsuna is our best friend, we can't do that to her. Have you lost your mind? »_

« Haruka, Haruka! What are you thinking about? »

« Huh? Michi… Nothing… »

« Hotaru was asking you if you could give her a ride on your motorbike while Setsuna, Makoto and I prepare lunch…»

« Great… O… Okay. »

« Please Ruka… Could you take Minako with you too? I don't want her hanging around the kitchen… She's is such a disaster… »

« Sorry but with Hotaru we're compete. That's a motorbike, not a car… »

Haruka tightened her grip on Michiru's body then buried her face in her neck, inhaling her calming scent. Then she leaned a kiss on her lips and let go of her as Hotaru took her hand to lead her outside.

Michiru, Makoto and Setsuna managed to cook the lunch quickly (mainly because they sent Usagi, Minako, Rei and Mamoru to the swimming pool). Haruka and Hotaru hadn't come back so they just sat and began to talk around the table as the meat was in the oven.

« I think I will go in town this afternoon. Haruka suggested I could find a wedding dress. »

« So quick? But when is the wedding? Don't you two rush the things? You just made up. » said Mako.

« I thought that but Haruka and I love each other so why waiting? We prefer just forget about everything. The wedding will be held as we planned it, on June 25th. »

« I could make the dress for you. » said Setsuna.

« Really? It would be great! You're the best sewer and designer of the world for me. » said Michiru.

« Yes, why don't you come with me. I would take you measures. »

« Great. Let's go. »

« I stay here to watch the meat. » said Mako as Setsuna and Michiru left for the living room.

In the living room, Setsuna closed the doors and asked Michiru to undress as she search for her (mètre de couture).

« What kind of dress would you like? » asked Setsuna as Michiru was proceeding to put off her bra.

« A pure white dress. A princess dress… The kind of dress we all want when we are little. I'd like it to be the most beautiful dress I'd ever wear. » said Michiru dreamily.

« And what will wear Haruka? »

« A tux. She would be marvellous in a dress, but Haruka is a tomboy, she has her personality and I love it. I love everything in her. She'll look handsome whatever she wears. And tux fits her perfectly. »

« If you say so… »

Setsuna passed the meter around Michiru's waist, (hanches) and everything. But suddenly the door flew open.

« Michiru? Mako said you were in there to discuss about the wedding dress… »

Haruka's eyes widened in horror. The rest of her memory came back to her like a slap in the face.

_« Michi I didn't loose my mind, I'm just… »_

_« Listen Ruka, I love you more than anything. We're going to marry and everything went good until now. Please explain me why you suddenly want to change our life. I thought you were happy. Now I… I'm confused. I thought I would have seen it… Haruka I would be ready to do anything to make you happy. But please don't ask me to leave Hotaru. Can't you… just… well… If you really aren't happy… then we should… think of it… I mean moving. But only if you tell me why. »_

_« I'd rather not… You'd think I'm paranoiac. But I'm sure of what I… »_

_« Tell me Ruka. We promised to never have secret. We're going to marry and I want everything. If you hide this to me it begins bad. »_

_Michiru got up and embraced Haruka. She was so confused. She knew Michiru would do anything for her. But she knew Michiru wouldn't be happy if they left, even if she loved her more than life. She would do it because she loved Haruka, but only that. Michiru would have to make a choice, and she had to do it with all the cards in hand. _

_« Michiru… The problem is… I'm jealous. »_

_« Huh? »_

_« I think Setsuna… Well… She looks at you… In a strange way lately. I'm sure she… she fell in love with you. »_

_Michiru's face hardened. She pulled apart._

_« Haruka! You said stupid things before but this one is… Setsuna can't be… Why are you always so jealous? We're going to marry, nothing will separate us. I don't know why you can still worry. You perfectly know I wouldn't… »_

_« I know. I trust you. And I'm sure of what I'm saying, she said it to Minako and I overheard the conversation. I know you would never cheat on me. But I watch her for weeks and I can't bear to see her look at you this way… »_

_Michiru's face froze._

Setsuna had her meter around Michiru's chest. When Haruka entered, the two of them looked surprised. Michiru knew this expression, she had seen it before and it wasn't a good sign.

« Haruka, honey, Setsuna proposed to make a dress for me… Haruka! »

Haruka had almost ran to the sofa where she had grabbed a plaid that she pulled on Michiru to hide her body.

« Get out! Now! »

Setsuna looked surprised and her face went white. Michiru's was very confused. Setsuna exited the room quietly, followed by Haruka's killing glance. Once Setsuna was out, Michiru freed herself from Haruka's strong embrace.

« Haruka Tenoh! What was that? »

« That? That? You're naked in the living room with another's woman hands on your body and you need to ask? »

« It's Setsuna! She's already seen me naked more than once. I played the model for her very often. »

« Maybe but… Damn! Don't you remember what I said to you that day? »

Michiru suddenly remembered the discussion she had had with Haruka thirty years ago.

_« Are… Are you sure? » asked Michiru, seriously shocked._

_« Yes. You don't trust me? »_

_« I trust you, I've always trust you… But I thought Setsuna was straight… so I never worried… »_

_« It seems that she isn't. So now will you rethink my proposal? »_

_« I… I… Okay. We're moving. I don't want to live with this weight. And I don't want you to feel bad. I belong to you and only you. »_

_« I'd rather you to think of it. I don't want you to make a choice you'd regret._

_But Michiru's choice was done. She belonged to Haruka and only to her. She didn't want any other eyes lie on her like Haruka's. And she knew her beloved blonde was a jealous person. If Michiru decided for them to stay, she put their couple in danger. And it was normal for Haruka to want privacy with her. She had to admit that she too regretted the life they had when they were only the two of them at the age of seventeen during the death buster's mission. Never they needed anything more than each other. They liked Setsuna, she was their best friend. But the only reason they were living with her was because Hotaru linked them. They had promised to raise her together. And Hotaru loved her three parents the same of course. But even if Michiru loved her daughter truly, she couldn't risk to loose Haruka. And after all, it wouldn't be that bad. They would stay friends._

_« No Haruka. I made my decision. After the honeymoon we'll find another place to live. Don't feel guilty, I want it too. I don't do it only because of you being jealous. We're getting married, we need our home sweet home like every couples. And you don't have to live feeling threatened. No man would accept to live with another man who would be in love with his wife. You're a woman but it doesn't mean you have accept this. I even think you're patient, because if our best friend had fall in love with you we would already be gone. I love you Haruka. Trust me I won't let anything separate us. »_

_Michiru embraced Haruka tightly. She felt the blonde relax in her arms as she caressed her hair tenderly. _

« I… I remember Haruka. »

« So what were you doing like this… »

« I didn't remember. I've just had a sort of flash back. »

She buried herself into her lover's arms. Tears began to run down her cheeks. The tears she didn't allowed herself to shed that day. Haruka caressed her hair as Michiru had done with her the last time.

« What will we do now? » asked Michiru.

« Just wait and see. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have react as I did. After all this is another life. Everything's supposed to be different… »

« But it isn't. Setsuna isn't in another life; she didn't die… Her feelings for me might be what they were before. »

« I remember now… Why Setsuna and Hotaru weren't with us on the last fight against the clones... »

« When we talked to Setsuna she decided to keep her position at the time gate all the time. And Hotaru was very angry with you. She thought you were just being silly, so she went with Setsuna… »

« And the enemy appeared not long after. Michiru… I don't know what to do. I can't deny I'm jealous, deadly jealous… But I don't want to loose Hotaru. »

« We must wait a little… After all thirty years passed. For us it seems like yesterday… It's so weird. Maybe Setsuna isn't in love with me anymore? »

« Maybe… If there's a possibility you are right We must take it. »

« So we'll wait. »

Haruka tightened her embrace around Michiru wrapped body in a comforting way then placed a small kiss on her forehead.

_**AN:** So that was a chapter to explain the reason why Hotaru and Setsuna weren't fighting with their friends on the biggest fight of their lives… I hope I did right. I wait your reviews to tell me what you think of this and also of two last chapters I redone (I didn't consult my email at the moment. I will do it when I'll be back home. So I wrote this without knowing what you thought of the lasts chapters.) So thanks for having read and reviewed so far! See you in next chapter._


	22. Haruka's great plan

Chapter 22

Haruka's great plan

Michiru got dressed before anyone enters. She felt shocked the same way she was the day she discovered Setsuna's feelings. Setsuna was her best friend and she had never imagined such a thing. She wanted to go away. For Haruka's good first and also for Setsuna. It surely wasn't good for her to live with the two of them, always happy, always so in love while she was alone and longing for her. And also because Michiru felt really ill at ease now she knew the way she looked at her. Michiru didn't want anyone but Haruka to look at her this way. Even if she knew Setsuna would never do anything embarrassing, that Setsuna would never try to pull them apart, she was sincerely scared. She knew that if Setsuna really was in love with her, everything would change. Not that she didn't like change, but she didn't want to loose her friend. She was so glad the way the things were, she had a beloved fiancée, a daughter and a best friend all living with her. Living with Haruka alone would be great too. Probably even better since they needed nothing to live except each other. When they were alone, they dived into their own little world. Michiru loved it and she always would. And every couples needed their own place, needed the intimacy. Michiru liked their family life very much, but she couldn't deny she had always dreamed of living on her own with Haruka and Hotaru. But they always had considered that Setsuna wasn't home very often and there was the mission. Being sailor senshi gathered them. A special bond united the outers together, especially in time like this, when there was an enemy to fight. The thought of leaving with Haruka only crossed Michiru's mind in times of peace.

« You are still thinking of this. » said Haruka at night, as Michiru nervously tried to find a good position to sleep for an hour at least.

« How could I forget? »

« I know how you feel. Don't you think I'm not stressed. I can't help but watch every of her moves. But remember, the private problems must wait after we defeat your evil sister. »

« She's not my sister! »

« I was just teasing. »

« And in this case our marriage should wait too. »

« You are right. But I intend to win the war before June 25th! »

« Really? So how will you do? Don't tell me you'll just go to my house and jump into this black hole, say hello and send a world shaking and just leave? »

Haruka began to laugh.

« You forget about my space sword! »

« Silly! »

But as silly as she might be, she had succeeded in cheering up Michiru who was now smiling as she threw her pillow to Haruka, who responded by a loving kiss before leaning Michiru under her. Michiru let herself go in her passionate and loving embrace.

Next morning, Haruka got up at 5 a.m. Then she awoke Michiru with tenderness at 6 a.m. Then she made the more noise possible to awake the whole house. Five minutes later, she had entered all the rooms, thrown out every blankets and everyone was gathered in the big kitchen, all of them with gloomy and sleepy faces, still in pyjamas, except for her. She had had the time to take her shower and get dressed… Well in fact she had transformed.

« Haruka we're not in the army! » Said Minako.

« No, at the army we would already be dressed, at least she let us come downstairs in pyjama. » said Amy.

« What's the big idea? » asked Makoto.

« What time is it? » asked Rei gloomily.

« Is the house burning? » asked Usagi, her head buried in her pillow.

Everyone looked at her, sweat dropping. Usagi was not a morning person.

« I made you all wake up earlier because today's our day! I know I'm not the leader, so we'll ask sailor moon for confirmation when she will be… Well… fully in possession of her capacities. »

« I want to go back to sleep! » said Usagi.

« Sorry, Koneko. You can't. So my I think today, we should get a plan to attack the enemy by surprise. We must attack them as soon as possible, we must not wait them to come to us. If it's okay with Koneko, we'll attack tonight. »

« Haruka? You were serious? » asked Michiru.

« It's foolish. We're not tough enough. » said Mamoru.

« It may work. But everyone must… Well… awake. Right now we don't look like a motivated, organised and strong army. » said Setsuna.

« We must win, we are stronger and superior in number. » said Hotaru.

« Wait a minute, young lady. They might have created clones of you three either by now. » said Michiru.

« This is the reason why we should strike now! We let them too much time to prepare already. » said Haruka, she was excited and the only one really awake. Michiru looked a little embarrassed when Minako asked her in a whisper how come she wasn't able to keep her girlfriend in her bed being so sexy in night clothes. Haruka overheard the remark and sent a killing look to Minako who stepped back from Michiru cautiously.

_« I don't understand either Mina. With what I did to her last she should still be asleep… Where can she get all this energy? » _asked Michiru to herself, sighing deeply.

Haruka's idea's made time to make its way in the sleepy minds of her friends. First it had seemed completely reckless. But after a while, they came to think of it seriously and Usagi (after a cold shower), decided that they could, at least, elaborate a plan. At nine o'clock, they voted for tempting an attack the same night if they had a good plan, or the earliest possible. Haruka had pointed out the emergency. If they waited longer, the others would have too much time to prepare and they would attack before them.

At the end of the afternoon, they had a plan. Not very elaborated in fact, it stuck to Haruka first idea of running into Michiru's parent's house and attack the clones in their place. But no one had a better idea.

« Remember, there is no way you take your own clone! It would impossible to make the difference for the other. » said Setsuna.

« So each of us will have to have a matching partner… »

« I'm taking Neptune's clone. » said Haruka with an aggressive look on her face.

« Are you sure? » asked Michiru.

« Oh yes. I swore I would kill her. But maybe you wanted to do it yourself? »

« No it's all right. I grew with this person, I wouldn't be able to kill her myself. And I guess you're the only one able to get rid of her. We have special powers, you, me and Setsuna. It means I'll take Uranus. »

« Well… If you two are able to take each other's clone, then I think I have to take Mercury. » said seriously Makoto.

« I'll take Jupiter then. »

« Hey! You all will get insane. Do you think it's easy to fight a person who look perfectly like the one you love? » asked Minako.

« I'll take Venus. It's my only choice left. I can't possibly fight Sailor Moon, so… »

Minako blushed, she understood what Rei meant by this choice.

« I… I'll take Mars. » said Venus with embarrass. « But I still think it's a bad idea. Will you be able to do it? Fight the one you love? »

« I will, because this person might have destroyed us. She tried to pull us apart. She might look like Michiru but I won't weaken. And don't forget she dared to hurt her. I won't let her live. »

« I think we all must support Haruka and Michiru. Besides, we match perfectly our opponent. Uranus and Neptune are equal, so I am with Mercury, Venus and Mars too. We just need to know who will be Sailor Moon's opponent. » said Makoto.

« I'm volunteer. » said Mamoru.

« Mamo-chan… » began Usagi.

« Makoto is right, Usako. »

« But you won't be able to face her alone. We have three others senshi available. I suggest you to fight with Hotaru. Setsuna and Chibiusa will help wherever they can, especially Usagi. » said Ami.

« There's no way Chibiusa can fight Tuxedo or Sailor Moon, nor Hotaru Neptune and Uranus. » said Michiru wisely.

« So is everyone okay? Usako?» asked Mamoru.

« I fought you once. I think it will do. » said Usagi.

« All right then. Remember, never face your clone. » said Haruka as she got up from the sofa. She needed some fresh air. Michiru followed her a few minutes later, seeing she wasn't alright. But in the corridor, someone caught her by the wrist.

« Michiru. I guess we need to talk. »

« Setsuna… That is not the moment… Haruka is… »

« It is. We must solve this before the fight. I know you remember. And if you don't, Haruka does. Her reaction was easy to interpret. I guess you react the same way you did thirty years ago. You freak. But let me tell you… My feelings changed. I always knew you would never love me as you love her. But thirty years changed everything. I'm not in love with you anymore. You can't see it, but you changed, you're not the same as you were thirty years ago. Your story is different and it makes you different to me. My love died thirty years ago. Not Haruka's because her love was surely deeper than mine. She loves you whatever life. She still loved you even when your sister possessed you. She can see your very soul. You two have a connection we don't have. »

« Right… I prefer that. I must admit I was scared… But it doesn't change my decision. Haruka and I are getting married and we need our own little nest. Just the two of us. We're grown-ups; and as soon as this war will be ended we'll try to live a normal life. We both like you very much but we passed through too much things, now we need to find each other again. Maybe we sound all right. Yes, our love is unchanged, no, our love is stronger, but there are still wounds that need healing. We moved in there too quickly, we didn't really thought of it, you made me realize I needed to be alone with Haruka for a while for doing it.

« I understand. »

« The only thing is that I'm worried about Hotaru, Haruka and I don't want to loose her. »

« You won't loose me. » said a little voice from the doorway.

« Hotaru? » asked Michiru.

« You heard everything, didn't you? » asked Setsuna.

« Yes, but it's okay. I'm sorry about all the bad things I said to you. You are my parents. I should have trusted you. You can move if you want. Setsuna-mama is very busy. She has always been. I'll share my time between you three. When Setsuna-mama will be home, I'll be with her, and when she won't I'll be with you. It's like having divorced parents. It's not a problem. You two are in love and getting married, you need intimacy. »

« You take this very easy, Hotaru. » said Michiru.

« I'm proud of you. » added Setsuna

« Oh… I had thirty years to think. And I felt so much regret when you died. Maybe they could have been defeated if we had stayed. »

« Don't say such things… So is it really ok? » asked Michiru.

« Yes, as long as there will be a room for me in your new house. »

Michiru hugged her daughter. Then she remembered Haruka had left with a bad look on her face. She hurried towards the door to find her lover outside, leaning against one of the house wall.

« Haruka… »

Haruka looked up to her. Michiru approached and passed her arms around her shoulders.

« What's wrong? »

« Nothing. »

« Really? So that's why you are all alone and that there is cigarette smashed on the floor. I didn't know you smoked. »

« I used to, long ago, a little before I met you. »

« So now tell me, and I'll try to forget about this. »

« I'm scared Michi. »

« I know, and it's normal. They killed us once. »

« I think we'll die. It's an intuition. »

« That's a possibility, but we shouldn't think about it. »

« I still don't know how Uranus and Neptune made the difference, I mean, Miharu told me they were loosing against us before their arrival. I wonder how they defeated us all. »

« We can't know. I just suppose that they were stronger. Remember, with the talisman, and even without, we're superior to the inners. You always makes fun with this. »

« I know. And Setsuna and Hotaru too. They are our best chance since the enemy didn't know they existed… If only I could remember what exactly went wrong, what really happened that day! We would know what to do… »

« Sure, we would have a better plan… But we don't. Don't blame yourself, we all should remember. I'm more worried about the inners opponent's choice. They take risks. I don't think Usagi will be able to fight Tuxedo. »

« I know, that's why Setsuna will be there. »

« Talking about Setsuna… We just talked. She told me she wasn't in love anymore. She said I wasn't exactly the same as thirty years ago. I'm sure she was sincere. »

« Really? So we worried uselessly. I'm relieved. »

« Did I really changed? »

« Oh yes! A lot. Not physically, it's weird, but you're very different…. And yet still the same. »

« Really? And you still love me? »

« Yes, because there is a something in you that always stay the same whatever life. Eternal as a diamond. And I can't explain why, but whatever your personality, I always fall in love with you. You could be a dangerous murderer that it wouldn't change. »

« So what about your main problem with me when we broke? That I was not the same? »

« It was not really what I meant. The truth is that I never stopped loving you, but I struggled against it because I knew you were kind of evil, and I'm glad it wasn't really you. But my love never faded. »

« Haruka… »

Michiru felt tears coming down her face. She embraced Haruka tighter. The taller girl wiped away the tears and gave her a loving kiss.

« I happy you said this Haruka. I love you too. »

« Don't tell it too often… At the end those words will loose their power. »

Michiru laughed.

« Hey… Tonight we may die. »

« And you smile? »

« Isn't there something you would regret if I died? »

« Haruka! How can you think of this at such a time! You never loose an occasion… Sometimes I wonder if you don't have a sex in place of your brain! »

« At least it is not in place of my heart. I must have a heart to be in love with you. Come on… It'll improve my chances of winning… I'll feel so good that I'll be able to defeat them all. Don't tell me you wouldn't regret if I died. »

« You won't die, I won't allow it. And it wouldn't be the first thing I… well… shall we go to the bedroom or we do it outside? »

« Yeah! I recognize you at last. » said Haruka as she took Michiru's feet off the floor. « It will be just as if we got married, I'll make you pass the entrance door. »

On those words, she brought Michiru to their room.


	23. Stage on!

Chapter 23

Confusion

« But where are those two? Don't tell me they are doing it right now? It's not the moment! » shouted Rei in the living room.

« That is a possibility… They left about two hours ago. We should be getting ready for the fight now. » added Minako.

« Hey everyone! Sorry we were… Hum… gardening. » said Haruka.

Her short hair was a mess. Michiru was on her side, an arm passed around her waist. They looked incredibly calm.

« Yes… Gardening. It's something Haruka and I do when we are stressed. You know… Caring the roses, the lilies and all… » added Michiru. She had taken the time to fix her hair, but she was wearing another dress: Haruka had torn the other.

« Yes, that's obvious. » said Usagi.

« You're wearing a nice dress Michiru. » said Makoto.

« The other… Was stained. »

« And Haruka, your hair look much better. » said Rei.

« There's an awful wind outside. » said Haruka, passing a hand in her hair.

« So now that Michiru and Haruka had their little warm-up party, maybe we could transform and head for the enemy's Headquarters? » asked Ami.

Everyone looked at her in surprise. It wasn't like her to tease people. Chibiusa and Hotaru came from outside.

« Hey there back! » said Hotaru.

« Now we go and defeat those awful clones! » added Chibiusa.

« Alright! I want everyone in front of the Kaioh mansion in one hour at least! »

Everyone exited the room and went to the place by different means. When Haruka parked her car near the mansion. Michiru saw that the expression on her lover's face had changed. It was hard and pitiless. She didn't scare this expression. She just didn't like the situations that went with it. Last time she had seen Haruka this exact expression it was thirty years ago, before the fight that killed them all, and before that, when the outers had decided to fight Galaxia by themselves. That time, the two of them had ended by killing Pluto and Saturn and finally they had been defeated.

« Haruka… Hold me, one last time. »

« Michiru… We won't die this time. »

« But if… »

« No buts. Come here. »

Haruka brought Michiru into a tight and a little desperate embrace.

« I love you Michiru. Even if we die… I'll always find you in the next life. »

« This time… we might not have this chance. These persons knows how killing us… and definitely. »

« They won't. I won't let anyone touch you. »

« Oh Haruka… I'm so scared. I love you so much. The idea of dying is not that awful, I only wonder if we would be together even in death. I love you so much. »

« So everything will be alright. If we love each other, there's no way we can be separated. I'll always find a way to find you wherever you are. »

Haruka leaned a long and loving kiss on Michiru's lips. Both wanted this moment to last forever. But they were in a hurry, they had a fight waiting for them. A fight that could be the last one. Michiru led Haruka to the front gate. The others were all there.

« Moon Eternal! MAKE UP! »

« Mercury star power! MAKE UP! »

« Mars star power! MAKE UP! »

« Jupiter star power! MAKE UP! »

« Venus star power! MAKE UP! »

« Chibi Moon cosmic power! MAKE UP! »

« Uranus planet power! MAKE UP! »

« Neptune planet power! MAKE UP! »

« Pluto planet power! MAKE UP! »

« Saturn Planet Power! MAKE UP! »

All the senshi were transformed.

« If everyone's ready we can go. » said Sailor Moon.

No one objected. Mercury froze the alarms of the house, Jupiter opened the door in her way. The house was silent.

« With all the noise you just made it's incredible that they didn't notice us. » said Mars.

« They probably can't, they don't live in the house itself, there is parallel dimension. You can enter it from Miharu's bedroom. The thing that worries me is more that I wonder where are my parents. » said Neptune.

« Hum… Setsuna? » asked Haruka.

They were at the back of the group of senshi, and Haruka was speaking low enough not to be heard.

« Yes? »

« I think I owe you apologize… The way I acted this yesterday was immature. I let my jealousy take over me and I think I hurt your feelings. Michiru told me what you said to her… »

« So you know you don't have to worry anymore. I know how you must have felt. But remember I'll never do anything against you. And as I said thirty years, it's long… everything changes. »

« It's not that… I mean… I'm sorry, I think we overreacted, now and thirty years ago. You are our best friend. We shouldn't have reacted that bad. Ordinary friends are understanding and all… »

« Don't worry… I think that as Michiru said, you two need some time alone because you passed through much things lately. You'd better stay in your apartment for a while. Your relation is still a bit fragile, it's obvious, besides, you have to clear your two pasts. Because you must feel it's mixed. Being in the old house will only bring you memories and confuse you more. You can't take your old life where it stopped, you two died. The other senshi changed totally of life between the previous and the current, but Michiru and you for a strange reason had approximately the same. »

« You may be right, but it's heartbreaking to leave you and Hotaru. I'm sure Michiru feels the same. »

« It might be temporary. You need time, look at what you two have done so far? Since you awakened as senshi, you broke, you stopped your studies, you said awful things to each other… »

« And we hurt you. »

« This… Is a result of the confusion you have between the two lives. Haruka, when you entered this room, I'm sure you thought it was yesterday you learned my feelings for Michiru. »

« That's… that's right. »

« So end of the discussion. Don't feel guilty. You need time and that is all. I'm not hurt. I knew all this would happen. If I let it happen, it's that it's necessary. Once we defeat the enemy, Michiru and you will go back to your apartment and get married. You'll take a lot of time to think about everything, to put everything in order in this silly head of yours, then we'll move on to a new life. We don't have to live together, this was before. Now you'll have to turn to the future. Look at the inners, they perfectly drew the line, their relations changed… Mako finally understood her feelings towards Ami and Rei seems to appreciate Minako more than before… They changed their hobbies, their way of life… Usagi is more responsible and even has a chance to go to university. »

« What? Koneko-chan has good grades? I didn't expect that… » said Haruka louder and with a slight laugh. Everyone turned to look at them.

« Haruka-san! What do you understate? » asked an angry sailor Moon.

Tuxedo had to hold her back as the other tried to make them calm down, they had to be discreet.

« Miharu's room is here. » said Michiru as she opened the door. She found was she was searching. A big dark hole linked to the other dimension stood in the centre of the room.

« So what's next? Do we just jump in and attack all that moves as in Uranus's initial plan? » asked Mars with irony.

« We must enter this. We have no other choice. » answered Sailor Moon.

« But it's like jumping in the wolf's jaw, isn't it? » asked Mercury.

« Do you think we have another choice? » asked Haruka.

« Not really… So… At three? » asked Sailor Moon.

Everyone nodded with anxiousness.

« One… Two… Three! »

Everyone jumped into the large hole.

Haruka looked around her and saw no one, the place was dark.

« Neptune? Neptune! »

There was no sign of Neptune around, she was alone. How could it be? They had all jumped together…

Mercury got her little computer out, it was weird… She was alone with Jupiter, no trace of the others, nowhere…

« Maybe if we walked a bit, we could find the others… » she began.

« In this darkness? It's not very wise… We could fall on the clones without even knowing it. »

« That's what Pluto said earlier, now we've got a problem… How will we know if they are our friends or our foes… »

« There is no way… There are perfect, I don't think you can identify them. »

Mars found herself alone with Venus, Setsuna alone, Tuxedo with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon with Sailor Saturn. Neptune with Uranus.

« We must find the others! » said Neptune.

« Don't even think of it! We might meet the clones and get attacked. At least… We're together. »

Uranus took Neptune by the waist and leaned a kiss on her neck.

« Haruka… stop this… We're on mission. That isn't the moment. »

« But there's no enemy… See… No one's there. Maybe they moved out… And you're so sexy in this outfit… »

« Haruka… I said no. It's not because I told you earlier that you had a sex in place of your brain that you must take it seriously. »

Neptune pulled Uranus away.

« Our mission is our priority right now. I thought you were more responsible! »

« Some minutes of pleasure never killed anyone, don't you think? »

Uranus pinned Neptune up to the wall.

« Tuxedo! What are you doing? »

« Sailor Moon… Don't tell me you didn't think of it? You, me, the darkness… »

« Of course I thought of it. » giggled sailor Moon. « But we're on a mission remember? »

« Mars… What would you say if I… »

Mars returned to look at Venus. She was looking at her with desire in her eyes and slightly caressed her body in a provocative manner…

« Venus… Don't tell me your thinking to… »

« Do I need to be more obvious? »

Venus kissed Mars fully on the lips.

« Venus… Don't get me wrong… If you knew how much I wanted you to do this… But I don't think it is… The right moment… »

« Saturn… Where are we? »

« I don't know… I'm sure we all jumped together… I was holding Pluto's hand! »

« I'm sure it's not a coincidence! It's the enemy who separated us! »

« Who else? Maybe they thought we would be weaker apart. »

« At least we're still together. »

« Do you think we have clones too? »

« No… Well… I hope we don't. Hey… Maybe we do… Sailor Chibi Moon… Are you really… Yourself? »

« Of course I am… And you? »

« Yes… »

« Let's check it… Who's the love of my life? »

« Difficult to say… You always tell the whole world it's Mamoru… But he's your father. I'd say Pegasus, because you told me he gave you your first kiss. »

Sailor Chibi Moon blushed.

« Well… your turn then. »

« You didn't say whether I was right or wrong… »

« And I won't. »

« So… What's my father name? »

« Which one? Haruka or this mad man who turned you into a kind of witch? »

« Ok… I guess you are Sailor Chibi Moon. »

« Chibi Moon? Saturn? I've found you! »

Suddenly Setsuna appeared behind them. The two little girls questioned her a bit then concluded she was the right Setsuna. At the same time, Neptune had some problems with Uranus.

« Haruka… Stop it now! I said no! »

Neptune tried to free herself, but Uranus was strong and she held her wrists tightly and blocked her on the wall.

« Come on… You won't regret it. »

« Haruka, you're hurting me! »

Suddenly Neptune saw the cold light in Uranus's eyes. She understood… The clone had taken Uranus's place… But when? And how come she didn't understood it earlier? Now she entirely understood how Haruka had felt when she had been with Miharu. The error was still possible, even with all the love of the world.

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared. Uranus looked around her, surprised. There were couples everywhere. Venus was blocked under a very hot Mars, Tuxedo was in the arms of a very seductive Sailor Moon. Jupiter was trying to pull apart from a too nice and loving Mercury… And Neptune was pinned up to a wall with a Uranus kissing her fiercely. She clenched her fists, ready to fight, anger and jealousy running in her veins.

« So what do you think of my little plan? Sounds better than yours… » said Neptune behind her.

« Miharu… »

« Don't get me wrong… You are attractive but I knew you wouldn't fall in the same trap twice, even if you are the worse sex-addict ever. »

Everyone had stopped. Uranus had let go of Neptune, as well as all the clones had let go of the senshis. Everyone gathered. But no one was ready to fight the clones anymore.

« Tuxedo! How dared you? She… She's not me! »

« She forced me! I couldn't do anything… I didn't realise it wasn't you! And you were with him too! »

« Mako! You betrayed me! How could you? »

« Ami you know I would never… And don't tell me anything about betraying cause you were with her too! »

Mars and Venus just glanced at each other with coldness. They didn't dare to reproach anything to each other because they weren't officially dating, but they didn't thought less.

Uranus looked at Neptune who had fallen on the ground, massaging her wrists. She didn't dare to approach her. Neptune finally got to her feet and simply jumped into her lover's arms.

« Haruka… I'm so sorry… All that I said to you before… I didn't imagine it was so easy to be caught in such a trap… »

« At least you tried to resist. At least… You didn't seem to enjoy this that much, did you? »

« Of course not, she was hurting me. And… And I had noticed she wasn't you. You aren't that irresponsible! »

« I'm sure you had a doubt. »

« No! well… for a second maybe… »

« Sorry honey but I guess we'll discuss all this later. Just be sure I trust you. But now we have some asses to kick! »

« Really? So it will be just the two of you because the others don't seem very enthusiast! » said Miharu right in front of them, her army gathered beside her.

Uranus and Neptune sweat dropped as they saw their friends fighting, the worse probably were Tuxedo and Sailor Moon.

« See Michiru, everyone can't be awesome and understanding couple as we are. » said Uranus with a slight smile.

« Hey everyone! We're on mission, you'll continue your lover's quarrels later! » yelled Michiru.

Everyone suddenly looked at her, regaining some seriousness.

« We'll settle this later! »

« I'll make you pay for this! »

« Don't expect roses! »

« You sleep on the couch tonight! »

Pluto, Saturn and Chibi Moon appeared by their side.

« Everyone do as planned, we stick to the initial plan! » said Sailor Moon.

Uranus suddenly attacked Miharu, and everyone attacked their clones. The fight was fierce. After having argued with their beloved the senshi all were motivated even if this was their lover's face they attacked. But the clones were tough, and had a plan too. Suddenly they all switched places quickly, they redid it several times and pulled everyone in darkness again, then to light. Now, no one knew if the person they faced was an ally or a foe.

« DEEP… »

« Michi! Don't! »

« Haruka? Is that you? »

« Silly! Don't believe her! I'm right here! »

And everyone was in this situation.

« WORLD SHAKING! »

Neptune (the right one) fell unconscious under the clone attack.

« How dared you! » yelled Uranus. « WORLD SHAKING! »

Her fire ball missed the target. Miharu laughed then joined her mate Uranus.

« Sparkling wide pressure! »

Mercury didn't know wanted to fight back, but there was a risk the girl in front was her Jupiter thinking she was a clone. So did the others.

« I must clear this mess! » said Sailor Moon as she tried to avoid Tuxedo's attack roses.

« Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss! »

She had thought her attack would make disappear the enemies, but it didn't. She suddenly felt knocked to the ground by Tuxedo. She looked around her, as he hit her. Uranus was trying to avoid combined attacks by Uranus and Neptune, the right Neptune awoke and joined Uranus, but she was still weak. All the others senshi were unconscious, or worse, maybe dead. Chibiusa had fallen too. Only Pluto and Saturn were left to face the inner's clones and her own clone. She felt so weak…

« Penetrating the darkness at night… »

« The air of freedom gets through… »

« We are the three sacred shooting stars…

Usagi suddenly felt hope invading her… She knew those voices… From thirty years ago…

« Sailor Star Fighter! »

« Sailor Star Maker! »

« Sailor Star Healer! »

« Sailor Star Lights! Stage on! »

Uranus heard them too. _« No… Please… Everyone but not them! This time we're doomed… »._ Yes everyone remembered them. And even thirty years later they hadn't aged. But what were they doing here at such a time?

_**AN: ** Hehe unexpected, isn't it? Well… Sorry for the late update but I was blocked with this story. I think the next chapter will be the last… Or the one before the last. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and thanks to those who reviewed the story for so long._


	24. The power of the destined hearts

Chapter 24

The power of the destined hearts

« Fighter! How did you… » began Sailor Moon.

« No time for this Odango… STAR SERIOUS LASER! »

The difference of powers was obvious. It seemed that the clones weren't match for the Starlights. Seiya gladly defeated Tuxedo, then Sailor Mercury. Yaten defeated Sailor Mars and Jupiter, Taiki took care of Sailor Moon and Venus. There was no confusion possible anymore since the real Sailor Senshi were all unconscious except Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Sailor Moon right now. Neptune and Uranus were still in a fierce fight with their clones. No one dared to take part to the fight because they couldn't say who were the allies and who were the foes.

« Good job. We thought we were already dead! We must help them…» said Sailor Moon to the Starlights.

« And how? Can you tell who is who? » asked Pluto.

« We can't take the risk to hurt them. » said Saturn.

« Saturn… We must heal the others before it's too late. » said Sailor Moon.

« Right. »

Sailor Saturn went to see the wounded… Or maybe they were already dead. Sailor Moon had tried to sound not too worried but she feared for her friend's lives. And the fight behind her eyes tore her heart. She was feeling useless. Balls of energy flew everywhere. The four senshi looked bad…

« Why don't you just give up? See… All your friends are dead! » said the clone of Uranus to Neptune.

« Haruka's alive! I won't give up! And who knows? It might be your friends who are dead. I don't think the Starlight are friends of yours. »

« Who tells you they aren't clones too? Who tells you they aren't there to kill you? »

« I don't know it. But it's for Haruka that I'm still standing! »

« How did it feel? To see my dear sister in my lover's arms? »

« Your lover? Weren't you homophobic? »

« No… We share the same bond as you do. »

« You can't love anyone. »

« Not as you do for sure… But your bond makes you join not only in bed. It's the case for us. You know you are different from those stupid inners… But your are also different from two silly other girls that form the outers senshi group. »

« In what way? Because we are holders of talismans? Pluto too. »

« Yes I know. But you never asked yourself why we never cloned Pluto and Saturn? »

« Because you're silly… And that you didn't know they existed. »

« Uranus and me were created in a rush, but we are perfect. Our creator died right after by our hands. We didn't want him to create them… Cause we have the power to destroy you all, and you don't even know what I am talking about. »

« You're just pretending. »

« You two are soul mates and powerful senshi. But so silly people… Uranus! NOW! »

Uranus raised her head at Neptune signal and came closer to her. They embraced each other. Neptune and Uranus were stupefied. Suddenly an attack from Fighter knocked them on the floor.

« Hey! What are you doing? We're allies! »

Sailor Moon was watching the scene with interest. Suddenly she got a hint. Sailor Uranus and Neptune were embracing each other, it meant that they were the right ones since the other ones weren't lovers. She asked Fighter and the others to attack… At the same time the two clones were kissing. Suddenly, their tiara's began to glow, the two clones now were just holding hands as a their talismans emerged from them.

Neptune and Uranus tried to watch the scene before their eyes while avoiding the Starlight's attacks. The talismans were floating in front of the clones. They were a little different from their owns. The swords was black and the mirror two. Suddenly, the two talismans crashed into each other letting a ball of energy. When it faded away, the two clones were holding a sceptre, just like one of sailor moon's. Both of them were holding it. The base was made of sapphire and turquoise, the top had the shape of a pure heart, but black.

« Power of the destined hearts, hear your guardians and give us your strength! »

The sceptre began to glow.

« Haruka! What does this mean? Do we have this power too? »

« If they have it, we have it too. »

Sailor Moon and the Starlight stopped attacking and realised their mistake. Sailor Moon hadn't recognized the talismans of her friends. They tried to reach them to help but it seemed that the new weapon had created a large area were they couldn't enter. They couldn't rescue Haruka and Michiru, no matter how they tried.

Haruka seized Michiru as soon as possible and held her close.

« What you think you can do it too? You didn't even know you had this power, you won't be able to master it, and with all your little troubles you won't be as one. » said the combined voices of Uranus and Neptune but not from their bodies, from the head of the sceptre.

« Do you want to bet? » asked Haruka.

« Haruka… I think I know how it works. We must be one… Our hearts must beat together, a same rhythm, a same melody. »

« I know… Isn't it how we always are? My soul belongs to yours, I love you so much. I can feel you wherever you are, your pain is always mine, your joys too. »

« I feel the same way. We can do this. »

Their lips joined. Their tiaras began to glow just as their clone's. Their talismans came out of them and crashed in an intense white glow. Suddenly, a scepter appeared before them, the same as their clone's, but with a white head, glowing with energy.

« Power of the destined hearts! Hear your guardians and lend us your strength! »

The white head of the sceptre began to glow even more. The power had come to them directly, the two others were still gathering it. Suddenly the dark power of the clones awoke. A dark ray of energy tried to attack them, but a white one emerged at the same time. They were equal.

« Give up! Michiru, you can't trust Haruka, you aren't one with her, if you were, she wouldn't have confounded you with your sibling! »

The while ray of light weakened a bit.

_« Michiru… We are one… Don't let this touch, you can see it… My love for you, just the same as yours. You can feel it in your whole being as I feel your love in me right now. We are one! Two souls made for each other!»_

The ray of light gained in strength.

« Haruka! Don't you remember? She kissed another! Another body touched hers, other hands caressed her perfect curves, her lips… Remember how it felt! This scene tore your heart! »

The ray of light weakened again.

_« Haruka… Honey… I won't try to justify. I know you know the truth, you know it wasn't my choice, neither my will… But just remember that a body is just a body. What really count is our love. We lived through several lives, several bodies, what really counts is what we feel for each other! »_

The ray of light strengthened again. Little by little it gained on the dark one, making it step back…. Till it stroke the black head of the sceptre. At this moment it parted and the link that united the clones broke. Now they were holding their talismans and looked angry.

_« You shouldn't have told us how to handle this… You should have known that nothing can stop us, nothing can stop true love. »_ said the combined voices of Uranus and Neptune.

The head of their sceptre suddenly released all its power and the clones were destroyed.

Uranus and Neptune's sceptre disappeared in a flash of light to let place to their talismans, that came back to their hearts. The two of them felt alright, they had no injuries anymore, they felt full of strength.

« It is the end! We defeated them! » said Uranus, she hadn't released Neptune yet. It just felt normal and so comfortable to be standing in each other arms.

« Now we will be able to live our lives… »

« Together and forever. »

« No interruptions… »

They kissed each other lovingly.

« Hey! I know you're the heroes, but you aren't going to make out right here and now? » asked Seiya playfully.

Uranus suddenly opened her eyes in stupefaction. She had forgotten him. She let go of Michiru and returned, an angry look on her face.

« Shut up you little… »

« Is it a way to greet an old friend? »

« We never were friends, and will never be! What are you doing here anyway? »

« Later the answers, right now we must rescue everyone. »

During the fight, they had gathered everyone and Saturn had began to heal everyone. Chibiusa was ok, Mercury too. Tuxedo had awoke… Finally everyone awoke, with more or less time.

« Everyone's ok! I'm so glad! » yelled Sailor Moon, jumping in Fighter's arms as she did so. She released him, then blushed.

They came out of the dark dimension, the strongest holding the still weak injured ones.


	25. Conclusion

_**Chapter 25: Conclusion**_

After some hours, they were all gathered at the Outer's place, talking about the fight, clearing some points… There was a fire in the fireplace mugs filled with hot chocolate, tea or coffee on the living room little table, everyone cuddled into blankets. It was night.

« They were tough! » said Usagi.

« The next will probably be worse. It's just a matter of time before another enemy appears. » said Mako.

« They toyed with us. » added Mercury.

« They were dangerous because they knew too much about us. » said Minako as she cuddled nearer to Rei, who sent her a surprised but pleased look.

« You two never said you had such power. » said Rei to Haruka and Michiru, cuddled together in a big blanket, they were barely paying attention to the discussion.

« We didn't know. » said Michiru, stuffing a giggle, then regained some seriousness.

« But they knew, and it seems that it is this power that made the difference thirty years ago. »

« It's strong. » said Mamoru.

« It's love, I'm sure any of you could reach it if with the one your destined, with your soul mate. You and Usagi should try. » said Haruka as she leant a kiss on Michiru's cheek.

« I don't think it would work. We're not like you. » said Usagi with a dark expression that gained her many surprised faces, no one was used to hear her underestimate her love with Mamoru.

« So… Will you finally tell us what you are doing here? » asked Michiru to the Starlights. »

« And where is your princess? Don't tell us you lost her again? » asked Usagi.

« No… She was killed. » said Seiya with a dark expression.

« We are here because of this clone story. They were on our planet too. » said Taiki.

« How come? It seemed that they didn't even know about the Outer's existence… » said Rei.

« They weren't your clones, they were ours. They killed us all thirty years ago, just like you all. Recently they came back and killed Kakyuu. We defeated us, but is was more luck than anything… Then Seiya made a dream about Usagi, she wanted him to come and rescue her.. » said Yaten.

« Shut up they don't need to know that! » interrupted Seiya.

« I remember… I made this dream too… » said Usagi with a confused look.

« So you guys thought you could come here and help? » asked Minako.

« It's weird… We didn't even remembered you before today… You were part of our previous lives… Mamo-chan… Can I talk to you alone? » said Usagi.

« Of course. »

The two of them left and went outside.

« There is something wrong with Usagi… » began Minako.

« So what do you want to talk about? » asked Mamoru, ill at ease.

Usagi began to cry.

« Sorry, Mamo-chan… This is the end. »

« W… Why? »

« I didn't remember… But when he appeared I… »

« You mean… »

« Seiya! I'm sorry… I thought… I don't know It's just… I didn't know I had those feelings… I began to have doubts when I made this dream I talked about earlier… But I didn't know… »

« Usako… You can't be… We're destined! »

« We aren't! Look at Michiru and Haruka! Look at what they have done! We aren't able to do it! I know we aren't. But with Seiya I know we would. Sorry Mamoru. At the second he appeared before my eyes I knew I loved him. It might sound cruel, but I know I'm doing the right thing. I have no hesitation… I've been in love with him for more than thirty years. Back then I didn't dare to leave you for him… I thought Chibiusa would disappear… But I think she won't, if we were meant to be back then, I wouldn't have forgot you, I wouldn't have loved him. Besides that, love is my power and strength, if I loved you, I would have saved us all. It's the reason why we lost the fight. »

« If it's what you think… then go. I want you to be happy, that's all that matters. I want to be alone now. Please, tell the others I'll see them tomorrow or later. »

« As you wish… Still friends? »

« Of course. »

Usagi embraced Mamoru, then left him to go with the others. There she asked Seiya to come with her to talk. They had plenty of things to tell each other… And Chibiusa hadn't disappeared… Later they came back holding hands.

« So… You three intend to stay? » asked Michiru.

« Yes. I guess it won't be easy… We were famous… It will sound weird. »

« They'll just say you are fan's of surgery… We could do a join concert… » said Michiru.

« They destroyed our princess forever. Kakyuu won't come back, we have no reason to sing anymore. » said Taiki.

« You could sing for the sake of her memory. » said Rei.

« Maybe… » said Yaten.

« Hey when you two are going to move out? » asked Hotaru to Michiru and Haruka who looked at each other in surprise.

« We don't know… maybe after the honeymoon… We haven't decided yet… » said Michiru dreamily.

« Honeymoon? You two are getting married? » asked Seiya.

« Yes, on June. » said Haruka.

« Great. »

« We're kinda… Tired. We'll let you continue this nice discussion alone… You know… This destined hearts power… » began Michiru.

« Is exhausting, really… It absorbed all our energy… » continued Haruka as she got up.

« Sorry, guys, we'll see you at breakfast. » said Michiru.

« Even lunch, we're definitely so tired… » finished Haruka.

In fact they felt full of energy… The sceptre had filled them with strength whereas everyone seemed to need a good night sleep.

After that, everyone came back to their lives, a new one for the Starlights, who started a new band called… The Starlights. To not be recognized, they played in their sailor forms. No need to tell that they were very successful among men. Haruka and Michiru moved out in their flat for a short period before the marriage, just to have some alone time. They planned to move in again when they'd came back from the honey moon because they missed their daughter cruelly. But some surprise awaited them. Setsuna had met someone too, and she asked them to move in about a week before the marriage because she was moving out. Everyone wondered why she didn't just made her dear girlfriend move in; but she simply said that it would cause problem to have a human in house full of senshi. They had a secret to keep.

« Besides it wouldn't be the same… I don't think we'd be happy with another person. We feel good the four of us… But I don't think it's a good idea to had a fifth person in that. She would feel excluded I guess. And I begin to understand what you two mean by need for intimacy. I never was truly into someone like this… I understand why couples need alone time. You two have something special as soul mates. »

The day of the wedding arrived. Michiru and Haruka had booked separate rooms in the nicer hotel of London because it wasn't good to see the bride before the ceremony, and they had brought Setsuna, her girlfriend, who happened to be Michiru's best friend Lily, and Hotaru.

Michiru was wonderful in a dress made by Setsuna. Haruka had found a beautiful tux and the music began to play. Michiru walked alone in to the aisle. The ceremony was about to begin, the room was empty… When the doors flew open, letting in nine very loud persons.

« Sorry for being late! » yelled Usagi.

« We just arrived! » said Yaten.

« Usagi made us miss our plane! » said Rei.

« Surprise! » shouted Minako.

« You two didn't think we were going to miss the wedding! » said Makoto.

« Shhh Don't you all see that it already began! » muttered Ami.

Everyone sat down at her words. Michiru and Haruka turned to the man that was to celebrate their wedding, struggling hard to suppress laughter. They were feeling so good. They were glad their friends were there. They hadn't invited them because they thought they wouldn't come, London was far from Tokyo. But they had all made it.

Later in the night, they were all gathered in a restaurant, celebrating the wedding. Haruka and Michiru had come out on the balcony to watch the stars.

« So we finally did it. » said Michiru.

« We're married at last. I thought it would never happen. I must admit that at a moment, I lost trust. »

« Me too. But see… Now it's ok. We broke this bad spell. We married before dying. »

« Don't say it, or we won't make it much longer, we can still die, you know? »

« I know… But I know I'll always be with you. I'll always find you even if you change appearance, even if we have to struggle… I know you're my destiny, I know I'll always find you, always love you. »

« And we just promised it. Even without that… We'll always be as one, whatever happens, our hearts will always accord to a same melody. »

Haruka passed her arms around her soul mate's waist and kissed her. And two hours later they would be on a plane for Venice. The two of them had a long life full of fights. They never aged more than twenty because of Neo Queen Serenity's power. Crystal Tokyo era began not long after their wedding. Many fights awaited them, but the power of the destined hearts never weakened and kept its two most loyal guardians safe.

_**AN: ** So this is the end. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed this too long story. I hope you enjoyed the end. Now I have to concentrate on the sequel for Meant to be. Bye!_


End file.
